Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir
by Lena-96
Summary: Blaine, un chico con un pasado difícil, se da cuenta que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo con el que ha vivido casi toda su vida, Kurt un chico que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo al que ha adoptado su familia. No podrán ocultar mas sus sentimientos y tendrán que decirlo en voz alta enfrentándose a todo solo por su amor.
1. Un Terrible Accidente

**Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir**

**Capitulo 1**

** Un terrible Accidente.**

Blaine despertó totalmente feliz, pues era su cumpleaños número nueve, sus padres le habían planeado una fiesta en un salón a las afueras de Westerville, su madre le había preparado su comida favorita, Blaine ya se había duchado y cambiado cuando bajo a desayunar, sus padres lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa y un gran abrazo, Blaine se sentía completamente feliz, termino su desayuno y se dirigio a la sala a ver la televisión, era sábado y tenía un buen rato antes de irse a su pequeña fiesta, Blaine estaba entretenido viendo Mulán una de sus películas favoritas, cuando el timbre sonó, Eleine desde la cocina grito que ella atendía, Blaine se preguntaba quién era así que una vez que su madre abrió la puerta, se acercó a ver quién era y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era Burt, se sorprendió al no ver a Kurt con él, Eleine y Burt platicaron por un rato hasta que Burt se despidió para ir al trabajo, antes de irse le dejo un gran paquete a Eleine y se marchó, Blaine se preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

Eleine se dirigía a la sala cuando vio al pequeño Blaine detrás de un pequeño muro observando con curiosidad, la mujer lo miro y lo llevo a la sala.

-Blaine, Escucha Kurt no puede ir a tu fiesta pues está muy enfermo del estómago pero te mando este regalo.- Blaine lucia triste quería pasar ese día con Kurt, desde que tenía memoria se habían llevado bien, era como su hermano a pesar de su corta edad.

Blaine tomo el paquete un poco triste y se dirigio a su habitación. Una vez ahí lo abrió, su rostro se ilumino al ver el contenido, eran sus 10 películas de Disney favoritas salto de la emoción, le debería un gran agradecimiento a Kurt, mientras veía los empaques de las películas un pequeño sobre se deslizo al suelo Blaine lo miro y lo abrió, era una carta de Kurt.

_Querido Blaine_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Espero que te la pases genial en tu fiesta y que tus deseos también y todos te den regalos muy lindos, Tú sabes que eres un hermano para mí y en verdad siento no poder ir a tu fiesta_

_Que te la pases muy lindo_

_Kurt._

Blaine abrazo la carta y la metió en un pequeño baúl donde guardaba las sus cosas que más valor tenían para él.

Eran casi la una y Eleine llamo para que se arreglara y se fueran a la fiesta.

Una vez terminado el festejo regresaban a casa muy felices Blaine estaba muy feliz con todos sus regalos pero tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, Blaine que viajaba en el asiento trasero, toco el brazo de Eleine para informarle su malestar, ambos padres vieron a Blaine por unos segundos hasta que una luz demasiado intensa se estampo contra el parabrisas Blaine cerro los ojos y no supo lo que paso, un conductor de un tráiler ebrio se estampo contra ellos, al llegar los paramédicos al lugar, se dieron cuenta que James el padre de Blaine había muerto instantáneamente, Eleine estaba muy grave mientras que Blaine estaba inconsciente en el asiento trasero del auto, los paramédicos los llevaron inmediatamente al hospital, una vez ahí llamaron al número que tenía Eleine en caso de accidente, Burt.

Burt recibió una llamada del hospital informándole la situación y llamo a Shelby su cuñada para que cuidara a Kurt mientras él iba al hospital, no tardo en llegar al hospital e insistió en ver a Eleine, los paramédicos no lo querían dejar pasar pero el Dr. Carl al ver el estado crítico de la mujer, dejo que Burt entrara, cuando entro tomo la silla que estaba al lado de la puerta y se sentó a su lado, le sujeto la mano, y al sentir el calor de la mano Eleine despertó con mucha dificultad, Burt no pudo contener el llanto al ver así a su mejor amiga, abrió los ojos y lo miro suplicante, Burt no sabía que decir y había empezado a balbucear Eleine lo hizo callar y le sujeto la mano con fuerza.

-Burt, Por favor quiero que me prometas que te harás cargo de Blaine, yo sé que no podre- Burt no pudo contener el llanto ya que Eleine estaba hablando entre sollozos -Por favor Burt eres el único al que le confiaría la vida de Blaine por favor promételo- la mujer apretó más la mano, más que una promesa era una súplica.

-No hables así, te vas a reponer-apenas si le salía la voz

-No, yo sé que no, tienes que prometérmelo por favor.- la mujer seguía sollozando, Burt no lo quería aceptar pero Eleine estaba demasiado grave, Burt puso sus dos manos sobre su mano con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te juro por la memoria de Elizabeth que me hare cargo de Blaine.- Contesto con la voz más firme que tuvo

La mujer esbozo una media sonrisa, miro a Burt directo a los ojos –Definitivamente no pude encontrar un mejor amigo mejor que tú, Gracias.- al terminar la frase los ojos de Eleine se cerraron haciendo que el corazón de Burt se estrujara, Eleine había dejado de respirar.

Burt salió del cuarto no podía creer que había visto a su mejor amiga morir, se sentía devastado deseaba poder hacer más que llorar, fue al baño y lloro lo que debía, estuvo así por algunos minutos, se lavó la cara y salió en busca de Blaine tenía que ser fuerte para él y para su hijo Kurt no los podía dejar vencer, desde que la madre de Kurt había muerto, Eleine cuidaba a Kurt como un hijo, y Burt no sabía cómo Kurt iba a soportar la muerte de una segunda madre, mientras pensaba esto, se dirigía a buscar la habitación de Blaine, una enfermera lo vio y pregunto gentilmente que necesitaba, Burt explico que buscaba la habitación de Blaine Anderson, la enfermera lo llevo a la habitación, el pequeño estaba dormido en la camilla totalmente ajeno a toda la situación.

La enfermera al comprender lo que había pasado con la familia de Blaine le dio el informe -El pequeño esta inconsciente no creemos que despierte hasta dentro de algunas horas.- con un gran grado de tristeza en los ojos. Burt asintió y se dirigio a una oficina para arreglar el velatorio y entierro de Eleine y James. La enfermera le pidió a Burt que le avisara a la familia lo ocurrido. Burt dijo que solo tenían un hermano y su hijo de 15 años que vivía con él. La enfermera pidió el número y ella misma notificaría a la familia

Al siguiente día Burt tenía ojeras, no había dormido nada la noche anterior pues había estado cuidando el estado de Blaine esperando que despertara, aunque muy internamente no lo quería pues no sabía cómo decirle al pequeño lo que había sucedido.

Burt salió y se dirigio por un café cuando regreso se encontró con dos personas sentadas enfrente del cuarto de Blaine, Burt se acercó y se dio cuenta que eran Samuel el hermano de James y Cooper el hermano mayor de Blaine. Ambos tenían los ojos hinchados y ojeras muestra de que no habían dormido nada, Samuel se levantó y abrazo a Burt y le agradeció por lo que había hecho, pero que desde ahí se haría cargo de todo incluyendo a Blaine, Burt protesto pero ese momento no era el correcto para discutir ese tipo de cosas. Hicieron los preparativos del entierro, Blaine seguía en el hospital inconsciente y no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Burt no quería llevar a Kurt al entierro pero este insistió en ir a despedirlos a pesar que el doctor se lo había prohibido, Kurt parecía poder morir en cualquier momento, había perdido a otra madre, al bajar ambos ataúdes Kurt se aferró a su padre y un pensamiento había cruzado por la mente de Kurt aun con lágrimas en los ojos miro a su padre – ¿Y ahora que pasara con Blaine?-

Burt lo miro –El vivirá con nosotros.-

Kurt a pesar del dolor de su pérdida alegraba que Blaine fuera a vivir con ellos siempre habían sido mejores amigos. El entierro termino y mientras conducían Burt pensaba como iba a hacer para cumplir la promesa de Eleine.

Llegaron a casa y Kurt se dirigio a su habitación a terminar de desahogarse, Burt fue al estudio a pensar un rato. El sonido del teléfono lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, contesto y reconoció la voz de la enfermera que le había dicho el estado de Blaine

-Burt Hummel?, Llamo para informarle que el pequeño ha despertado, su tío Samuel está aquí pero considere que sería prudente avisarle.- Burt agradeció la llamada de la enfermera y se dirigio al hospital. Una vez ahí, vio que Samuel estaba hablando con un hombre de pelo cano, de fácil unos 60 años, Burt guardo distancia pero Samuel lo señalo, ambos hombres se dirigieron a Burt.

-Buenas tardes señor Hummel soy Jason Jenks el abogado de la familia Anderson, estoy aquí para informarles que mañana a las 10 de la mañana será la lectura del testamento de los Señores Eleine Owen y James Anderson.

Burt asintió y recibió la tarjeta del hombre, se despidió del señor Jenks y entro a la habitación de Blaine, estaba acostado dándole la espalada a la puerta, al entrar Blaine volteo a verlo a pesar que Burt no era su familia de sangre se sentía más en confianza con él, que con su tío Samuel o incluso su hermano Cooper. Blaine se desahogó con Burt hasta que la enfermera le pidió que se retirara. Se despidió de él y le pidió que fuera fuerte, le dio un abrazo y se fue.

Burt se regresó a su casa y al entrar Kurt lo estaba esperando Burt se sorprendió de verlo despierto, este se acercó a Burt y le pregunto sobre el estado de Blaine, Burt le dijo que estaba triste pero que estaba bien, Kurt se tranquilizó y se dirigio a la cama

Al otro día Burt se levantó muy temprano le preparo el desayuno a Kurt y le pidió a Shelby que cuidara de Kurt otra vez, se dirigio a su auto y condujo hasta la oficina del abogado. Llego media hora antes pero estaba ansioso, el también veía a Blaine como un hijo, Samuel no tardó en aparecer y así estuvieron en silencio hasta que en punto de las 10am al abogado abrió las puertas de su oficina y los hizo pasar, ambos hombres tomaron asiento y el abogado abrió un sobre amarillo y comenzó la lectura.

Yo Eleine Owen y Yo James Anderson en pleno uso de nuestras facultades mentales

Decretamos que en caso que nosotros dos llegásemos a faltar Samuel Anderson, automáticamente será tutor legal de Cooper Anderson

Mientras que en la misma situación Burt Hummel será tutor legal de Blaine Devon Anderson

Y cada uno obtendrá la mitad de todos nuestros bienes

Al oír esto Burt se tranquilizó, el abogado entrego los papeles correspondientes a cada tutor y ambos salieron de la oficina Burt tenía una gran sonrisa, podría cumplir su promesa.

Al salir, Samuel detuvo a Burt y le pidió que cuidara bien a su sobrino, y le explico además que esa misma noche regresaría a los Ángeles con Cooper.

Burt se dirigio al hospital, entro y le pregunto a la enfermera cuando darían de alta a Blaine, la enfermera respondió que esa misma tarde podría pasar su tutor a recogerlo, al oír esto Burt le dio los papeles y la enfermera comenzó a hacer los trámites para que Burt pudiera llevarse a Blaine.

Burt entro en la habitación de Blaine y este lo miro curioso.

-¿Burt cuando poder salir de aquí?-

Burt lo miro -Esta misma tarde iremos a casa- Blaine esbozo una media sonrisa y lo abrazo.

La enfermera entro con los papeles que debía firmar Burt para poder llevarse a Blaine, pero olvido un pequeño detalle, Blaine no llevaba ropa así que llamo a Shelby para que le llevase un conjunto de ropa de Kurt, Shelby llego en taxi media hora después con conjunto de ropa y un pequeño detrás de ella.

Le dio la ropa a Burt, este se la llevó a Blaine y lo dejo solo para que se cambiara.

Salió y al ver a Kurt se le iluminaron los ojos, realmente parecían hermanos.

La casa de Burt era espaciosa aunque solo tenían dos recamaras, ese mismo día Burt Kurt y Blaine fueron por la cama de Blaine, ropa y cosas que Blaine pudiera necesitar.

Blaine se sentía terriblemente deprimido, pero su madre le había inculcado que no debía sentirse triste por la muerte de alguien, a pesar de su corta edad comprendía que cada ser humano tenía que cumplir un cierto propósito en la vida y cuando su propósito llegaba a su fin, su vida se trasforma, en pura alma, era pequeño pero tenía una madurez en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas realmente impresionante.

Una vez que llego la noche, Burt les preparo de cenar y una vez que terminaron llevo a ambos pequeños a la habitación de Kurt, arropo a Kurt mientras Blaine se ponía el pijama, una vez que se cambió, salió del baño y Burt lo arropo tal como lo había hecho con Kurt. Les dio las buenas noches y salió apagando la luz, inmediatamente Blaine prendió la luz de la mesita de noche. Kurt lo miro y pregunto si le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, Blaine asintió y le pregunto si podían dormir con la luz prendida Kurt le dijo que no había problema, ambos pequeños cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Justo a la media noche una tormenta comenzó a caer y Blaine se despertó por el estruendo de un rayo que cayó, estaba asustado la oscuridad y las tormentas le daban terror, se escondió debajo de las sabanas y trato de calmarse pero no lo consiguió así que se levantó y llevando consigo una almohada se dirigio a la cama de Kurt que estaba a un metro de distancia se sentía mal por despertarlo a media noche pero tenía demasiado miedo, lo despertó y lo miro con curiosidad Blaine le pregunto si podía dormir con él, Kurt abrió los ojos y pregunto por qué, Blaine avergonzado le dijo que además de la oscuridad, las tormentas lo aterrorizaban a Kurt le pareció muy lindo y asintió, Blaine entro en la cama de Kurt y lo abrazo con cariño tal como hacía con su madre, inmediatamente Kurt comprendió el abrazo se volteo quedando frente a Blaine, este lo miro a los ojos.

-Puedes dormir conmigo siempre que halla tormentas o tengas miedo, y también puedes tener la luz encendida, yo creo que la luz es mi madre y siempre que está encendida siento que mi madre me está cuidando, mi padre no lo sabe pero siempre duermo con la luz encendida.- Dicho esto Kurt le beso la mejilla a Blaine y abrazados se durmieron

-Siempre que halla luz tú madre te estará cuidando Blaine- Pensó.

...

* * *

**Antes que nada gracias por leer mi fic y porfa díganme si les gusto o no y si quieren que siga :3  
****Gracias :D**

_-Courage-_


	2. La Rutina de Dos

**Capítulo 2  
La rutina de dos**

_**Siete Años después**_

Blaine se despertó muy enojado la luz intensa le daba directo a los ojos, los abrió y la luz solar le quemaba los ojos, logro escuchar el sonido de la ducha, siempre Kurt se despertaba temprano para arreglarse para el colegio, Blaine trato de volver a cerrar los ojos pero no podía, hizo un berrinche y se tapó completamente con las sabanas, le chocaba que Kurt abriera las cortinas, se froto los ojos y despertó completamente, esta vez la iba a pagar, Kurt salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura y su cabello pulcramente peinado, Blaine que aún estaba debajo de las sabanas, sonrió maliciosamente hizo bolita una almohada y sin hacer ningún ruido se la aventó a Kurt directo al cabello, la almohada dio justo en el blanco, Blaine no pudo contener la risa mientras Kurt lo miraba con ojos de asesino, agarro la almohada dirigiéndose a Blaine y comenzó a golpearlo con esta

-No. Lo. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Estúpido. Anderson.- Cada palabra era un golpe para Blaine, una vez que Kurt se cansó, se dirigio al baño a arreglar el daño

– ¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez? te lo agradecería.- Gritaba desde el baño con el tono más sarcástico que podía hacer.

Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada

-Y tu podrías no abrir las cortinas cuando sabes que estoy durmiendo- Contraataco

-Pues tu podrías acostarte más temprano- Kurt sonaba divertido.

La discusión empezó, pero a pesar que estaban "peleando" ninguno lucia molesto más bien era un juego divertido.

Blaine se dirigía al baño y al pasar al lado de Kurt mordió su hombro izquierdo, sabía que para terminar una discusión hacerlo reír era la solución.

Blaine entro a ducharse mientras Kurt se terminaba de cambiar.

Esa era su rutina de todas las mañanas.

Blaine salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, mientras se dirigía a su armario sacudía sus rulos salpicando de vez en cuando a Kurt, tomo unos pantalones rojos y una playera negra que se le pegaba muy sexymente y se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a secarse se pelo

Kurt lo miro divertido y subió a desayunar.

Blaine termino de secarse su pelo y se puso gel para aplacar sus rulos rebeldes, normalmente tardaba de 20 a 30 minutos en acomodarlos y que quedaran como él quería, por su culpa normalmente salían tarde se su casa, pero ese día para su sorpresa no tardaron en acomodarse más que 10 minutos se miró dos veces en el espejo comprobando que sus rulos estuvieran pulcramente y correctamente acomodados y subió a desayunar.

Kurt le sirvió el desayuno a Blaine, este subió y se sentó enfrente de Kurt, ambos desayunaban en silencio, dedicándose miradas fugases de vez en cuando, Burt bajo apresurado, se le había hecho un poco tarde, Kurt le había ya le había envuelto su desayuno, se despidió de ambos chicos y se fue al trabajo, ambos terminaron de desayunar, tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Llegaron al estacionamiento salieron y se despidieron a pesar que iban en la misma escuela no tenían casi clases juntos, las clases pasaron rápido era casi la hora del almuerzo, apenas sonó la campana se dirigio a la cafetería, entro y en la mesa casi pegados a la fila del desayuno, estaban Blaine; Tina, Mike y Artie discutiendo sobre algo del Glee Club, Kurt se acercó y se unió a la conversación que era sobre los solo que querían obtener y que no iban a tener gracias a Rachel Berry, desayunaron mientras seguían pensando que era lo que querían hacer, la campana sonó y se dirigieron al Glee club.

Llegaron y Mr. Shue les explico que en las regionales de este año no iba a haber solo, todos protestaron y más Rachel, Mr. Shue los hizo callar y les explico que quería cambiar la dinámica de las regionales de este año, les explico que harían 2 números grupales y un dueto, y que además la selección seria por método de audición, la mayoría ya estaba armando su pareja cuando Mr. Shue los interrumpió esta vez el formaría las parejas Todos protestaron pero no podían hacer nada, Mr. Shue metió los nombres de todos en una urna y llamo a Finn para que el fuera el que sacara las los nombres y así seleccionar las parejas, Mr. Shue agito el pequeño contenedor y Finn metió la mano para sacar el primer nombre

-Tina Cohen Chang con… Mike Chang. Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Santana López con… Brittany S. Pierce. Las dos se miraron coquetamente y unieron sus meñiques

-Rachel Berry con… Finn Hudson. Finn se sonrojo y Rachel sonrió satisfecha

-Mercedes Jones con… Noah Puckerman. Puck la miro y le hizo una sonrisa coqueta, Mercedes solo sonrió.

-Lauren Zizes con… Quinn Fabrey. Ambas chicas se miraron con cara de divas.

-Kurt Hummel con… Blaine Anderson. Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, y Kurt sonrió a la idea de ser pareja de Blaine. _Pareja_

-Sam Evans con… Artie Abrahams. Sam, se dirigio a donde estaba Artie y comenzó a hablar sobre las ideas que tenía.

-Chicos escúchenme bien sus parejas de dueto son definitivas y no hay cambios ok? Así que busquen la canción adecuada para sus voces, las audiciones serán el próximo viernes en la hora de coro, no falten.-

Todos salieron del aula de coro y se dirigieron a la biblioteca a buscar canciones, pero por su parte Blaine y Kurt salieron a dar una vuelta, ambos sabían cuál era su canción perfecta,_ Fuckin' Perfect._

Llegaron a casa y Kurt saco del escritorio la letra de la canción y al verla sonrió, le letra se le había regalado Blaine unos dos años atrás, un día que estaba dándose por vencido antes los acosos de los chicos del equipo de futbol

**Flashback**

**2 años atrás**

Kurt llego a casa a eso de las 5 de la tarde tenía el pelo y la cara cubierta de algo rojo, Blaine estaba en el sofá haciendo sus deberes y se alarmo al ver llegar así a Kurt, se levantó e inmediatamente lo abrazo, lo llevo al baño y le ayudo a limpiarse la cara, una vez que estaba limpio salió dejando que Kurt se diera una ducha. Kurt apareció un rato después Blaine estaba en el sofá esperándolo, se sentó a su lado y estallo.

-No puedo Blaine, no sé qué hacer para que esos tipos me dejen en paz.- decía entre sollozos

-Enfréntalos- Hablo con voz firme

-No puedo – apenas si le salía voz

-Claro que puedes,-Apretaba los puños de ira - Tu sabes tienes de dos, vivir tu vida con miedo o enfrentarlos quizás no a golpes pero si diciéndolo en voz alta, demostrándoles que por más que traten nunca podrán derrumbarte.

-Pero…-

-¡No Kurt tienes que enfrentarlos no te puedes quedar así!. Kurt se sorprendía de lo maduro que a veces era Blaine, siempre sabía que decir o hacer, a pesar que era un año más chico que Kurt.

-Ok. Lo hare.-

-Recuerda en voz alta.- Kurt dio un suspiro, se levantó y se fue a su habitación

Blaine se quedó en la sala y en la radio empezó a sonar _Fuckin' Perfect_ a Blaine le fascino la letra y la escribió detrás de un cuaderno, la paso en limpio, la decoro y hasta abajo puso COURAGE en letras mayúsculas. Una vez que la termino se dirigio a su habitación y se le entrego a Kurt, este siempre se enternecía con los detalles que normalmente tenia Blaine con él, tomo la letra y la guardo en su escritorio y prometieron que cada vez que alguno de los dos estuviera mal se la cantarían el uno al otro.

**Fin del Flashback**

Blaine sonrió al ver la canción, se miraron y Blaine puso el reproductor para poder practicar, lo que restaba de la tarde y parte de la noche se dedicaron a ensayar, al llegar Burt decidieron tomar un descanso y subieron a cenar. Kurt les preparo unas crepas de chocolate y fresas, cenaron en silencio Burt estaba un poco más feliz que otros días, ambos chicos conocían a Burt, se miraron los tres y sonrieron

-Muy bien ahora nos tienes que contar papá- dijeron en coro ambos chicos, Burt los miro y sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-Bien, ¿Recuerdan a Carole?-

-¿La madre de Finn?- interrumpió Kurt

– ¡Sí! ella, bueno pues hemos estado saliendo y la verdad es que… la quiero- Kurt y Blaine hicieron un sonido de ternura mientras Burt no sabía cómo escapar de ambos chicos.

Kurt trato de sacarle más información pero no pudo, Burt solo se reía y a Kurt le molesto eso, terminaron de cenar, Burt agradeció a Kurt por la cena y salió disparado del comedor, Kurt se levantó y preparo palomitas, ya que era viernes de películas, Blaine le ayudaba con los platos ya era costumbre de ambos y ya no tenían que preguntar que deberían hacer ambos se conocían demasiado que con una mirada sabían lo que el otro le trataba de decir, una vez que estuvieron listas las palomitas bajaron a su habitación y Blaine puso _Diario de una pasión,_ a pesar que a Blaine le gustaran más las películas de miedo, aunque después no pudiera dormir, a Kurt le asustaban mucho así que siempre veían películas de amor o de Disney, ambos se acostaron en el sofá y vieron la película completa, una vez que acabo Kurt se levantó primero y se fue a su cama, Blaine por su parte acomodo el cuarto y al terminar se metió en su cama.

El fin de semana dedicaron completamente a ensayar, desde que amanecía hasta que llegaba la noche, Kurt trataba de perfeccionar aún más sus notas al igual que Blaine.

Una vez que llego el lunes los tiempos libres que tenían eran para practicar, ya se sabían perfectamente la canción pero querían todo perfecto voces y actuación nunca habían querido ganar tanto como esta vez, no había lugar para errores querían ese dueto.

Perder no era una opción.

* * *

**Hey una gran pregunta Que dia les gustaria que suba capitulo? **

**Espero les halla gustado :).**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Que tengan un lindo día.**

**Courage.**


	3. Audición

**Ok Chic s Ya decidí subiré capitulo cada madrugada de viernes para ****sábado :) un capitulo por semana a menos que sea muy corto subire dos por semana :) no los interrumpo mas y espero les guste =D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Audición.**

Era Jueves a solo un día de la audición, la última clase la tenían juntos pero Mr. Shue les había dicho que no daría clase dándoles más tiempo para practicar, Kurt y Blaine fueron a casa y decidieron que ya estaban lo suficientemente preparados así que decidieron relajarse viendo una película, ese día Burt había salido con la madre de Finn y no volvería hasta la media noche, Kurt preparo palomitas con caramelo y las llevo a la habitación, ambos se acomodaron en el sofá y Blaine se acostó primero y abrió los brazos después Kurt se acomodó en el pecho de Blaine y este lo abrazo, pusieron _Mujer Bonita, _y a mitad de la película Kurt se quedó dormido, Blaine al percatarse, retiro el bowl de palomitas se levantó con mucho cuidado destapo la cama de Kurt, al tratar de levantarlo Kurt gruño pero Blaine no le presto importancia y lo llevo a su cama, este comenzó a moverse aun dormido.

-Blaaaaaaaine yosjatlmhoi- Susurro entre sueños, Blaine no comprendió lo que dijo, así que apago la televisión, y se metió en su cama quería dormir en brazos de Kurt pero trataba de controlarse y dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

Llego el día, Kurt se despertó primero, se levantó y se dio una ducha, despertó a Blaine y este sorprendentemente despertó de buen humor, se dirigio al baño a darse una ducha, mientras Kurt terminaba de pulir su atuendo Blaine salió de la ducha con el pelo ya acomodado, ambos terminaron de arreglarse y subieron al mismo tiempo a desayunar, estaban terriblemente nerviosos, y su audición era hasta las 5 de la tarde.

El día paso lento, cada clase parecía durar horas y más la clase de francés que les pareció tormentosamente eterna pero la soportaron, en cuanto sonó la campana salieron disparados al auditorio, afuera de este estaba pegada la lista con las parejas, sus canciones y el orden en que iban a pasar:

1. - Rachel Berry con Finn Hudson: Don't Go Breaking My Heart.

2.-Tina Cohen Chang con Mike Chang: Sing.

3.-Santana Lopez con Brittany S. Pierce: Me Against the music.

4. - Mercedes Jones con Noah Puckerman- Lady is a Tramp.

5.-Lauren Zizes con Quinn Fabrey: Born this way.

6.-Kurt Hummel con Blaine Anderson: Perfect

7.-Sam Evans con Artie Abrahams: Somebody to Love.

Cuando entraron al auditorio se sentían totalmente agobiados, sabían que todos sus compañeros eran extraordinariamente talentosos, Finnchel el primer dueto en pasar hizo una presentación perfecta y bajaron con una gran sonrisa, Kurt y Blaine se quedaron detrás del escenario observando cada una de las presentaciones, la verdad era la primera vez que se hacía denotar lo talentoso que era cada uno, ya casi era su turno, Lauren y Quinn estaban terminando el performance, cuando Kurt sujeto la mano de Blaine y lo atrajo contra si dándole un gran abrazo, Blaine correspondió inmediatamente, Lauren y Quinn salieron del escenario dedicándoles una gran sonrisa y el Sr. Shue los mando llamar, ambos entraron al escenario muy nerviosos aun tomados de la mano, se colocaron en medio del escenario, uno al lado del otro, Kurt suspiro, la canción empezó a sonar:

**(Kurt comenzó a cantar mirando al frente.)**

Made a wrong turn, Once or twice

Dug my way out, Blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life..

**(Dio un suspiro corto, se quitó la pena y empezó a cantar con mucho más seguridad)**

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, Always second guessing

Under estimated, Look, I'm still around

Kurt y Blaine:

**(Sus miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando)**

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.

Kurt (Blaine):

**(Kurt agarro el micrófono y se dirigio al final del escenario a seguir cantando con más sentimiento, Blaine al ver esto siguió a Kurt y lo sujeto con un brazo sobre el hombro.)**

You're so mean, (You're so mean)

When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you are wrong.

Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head)

Make them like you instead.

Kurt y Blaine:

**(Cada vez se acercaban más y ya no cantaban para el público, cantaban para ellos mismos)**

So complicated,

Look how big you'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game.

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Blaine:

Oooh,

Kurt y Blaine:

**(A pesar que habían dejado de mirarse por mirar al frente, esa canción les pertenecía y les hacía transmitir un sentimiento que nadie había podido lograr)**

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect

Blaine:

**(Kurt dirigio al centro del escenario y Blaine comenzó a dar círculos alrededor de él dedicándole cada palabra)**

The whole world stared so

Kurt y Blaine:

I swallowed the fear,

Blaine:

The only thing I should be drinking is an

Kurt y Blaine:

**(Al decir esto Blaine se posiciono atrás de Kurt, seguía cantando con una intensidad asombrosa.)**

Ice cold beer.

Blaine:

So cool in line and we

Kurt y Blaine:

Try, try, try,

Blaine:

But we

Kurt y Blaine:

Try too hard it's a waste of my time.

Blaine:

Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're

Kurt y Blaine:

Everywhere

Blaine:

They don't like my jeans, they don't get

Kurt y Blaine:

My hair

Blaine:

We change ourselves and

Kurt y Blaine:

We do it all the time

Why do we do that?

Blaine:

Why do I do that?

Kurt:

Why do I do that?

Blaine:

Yeah Hoooooo

Kurt:

**(Kurt y Blaine se miraban de frente mientras cantaban el ultimo coro)**

Pretty pretty please

Blaine:

Pretty, pretty please

Kurt y Blaine:

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.

Pretty, pretty please (Blaine: Yeah)

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than (Blaine: You are perfect)

Less than perfect (Kurt: You are perfect to me)

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

(**Antes de decir lo ultimo Kurt, sin dejar de mirarlo de frente sujeto, la mano de Blaine y le dedico con toda sinceridad el ultimo verso.)**

_You are perfect to me_.

Estaban a punto de besarse, pero el auditorio empezó a retumbar en aplausos y algunos gritos, y recordaron donde se encontraban, se apartaron y salieron de este, su canción y actuación había sido perfecta aunque algunos de los chicos los miraban confundidos, todos pensaban que Blaine y Kurt eran primos y por eso vivían juntos y no se parecían ni compartían el apellido, pero al fin y al cabo familia, pero la forma en que se habían visto durante la presentación hizo dudar a algunos de los chicos del Glee Club, pero no le tomaron importancia a eso y siguieron aplaudiendo y gritando.

Por su parte ellos salieron del escenario un tanto confundidos por lo que habían hecho con en su presentación, se miraron, Kurt iba a decir algo pero solo balbuceo y abrazo a Blaine felicitándolo por haberlo hecho tan bien.

El Sr. Shue les daría resultados el lunes así que tomaron sus cosas y salieron del auditorio, Kurt ya se iba a casa con Blaine pero Mercedes lo llamo para que las acompañara al centro comercial, Kurt sentía la necesidad de hablar con Blaine pero no sabía que decirle así que salió con las chicas para que le diera tiempo de pensar que era lo que iba a decir.

Una vez en el centro comercial Mercedes Tina y Rachel se dirigieron primero por un café para aguantar todo el rato que dedicarían a comprar.

Tina y Rachel se perdieron en la tienda mientras Kurt y Mercedes veían algunos vestidos para ella, Kurt siempre que salían de compras era el primero en perderse sin embargo ese día estaba pensativo, Mercedes no sabía que pasaba pero le preocupaba su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó de la nada, Kurt la miro confundido

-Nada, estoy bien.- Mercedes no le creía nada

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Blaine? Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

-No... Es solo que…. Si tiene que ver con Blaine es solo que….- Su amiga lo miro tratando de comprender que sucedía aunque muy internamente, lo sabía muy bien.

-Bebe puedes contarme lo que sea- Kurt la miro e hizo que fueran afuera para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Ok ¿Por dónde comienzo..?- Mercedes lo interrumpió

-Ok primero, ¿Tú y Blaine son familia? –

-No, al menos no de sangre….- Kurt le conto a su amiga el triste pasado de Blaine, y como desde algunos años atrás había empezado a sentir algo hacia Blaine pero trato de disuadirlo por el simple hecho que eran prácticamente hermanos, pero no lo podía evitar siempre que estaba cerca de él su mundo cambiaba se sentía feliz y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, Blaine le daba Coraje, al principio pensaba que era por el hecho de conocerlo mejor que nadie y que habían crecido como hermanos, pero no era eso, los sentimientos que tenía no eran de amistad o hermandad, eran más que eso era un sentimiento de amor que no podía evitar y cada día se le hacía más difícil negarlo, Kurt empezó a derramar lágrimas, su amiga lo abrazo, Kurt muy en su interior sabía que era prohibido por que en primera su padre no los dejaría y en segunda porque Blaine no sentía lo mismo que él, Kurt se sentía mal aun no sabía cómo podía estar enamorado de su hermano. Mercedes seguía abrazándolo.

-¿Entonces lo amas?- Kurt soltó otra vez el llanto, su amiga lo miro preocupada y cuando Kurt volvió a abrir los ojos asintió

-Si Mercedes, estoy enamorado de Blaine- mercedes lo miro preocupada y enternecida por las palabras de Kurt

-Bebe por que no tratas de hablar con él y averiguas que es lo que él siente.- Kurt empezó a negar con la cabeza –Inténtalo, mira sonara extraño pero todos en el Glee club nos hemos dado cuenta como se miran, yo creo que él siente lo mismo.- Kurt abrió los ojos y se sintió feliz por dentro aunque aún no era seguro lo que le decía su amiga, había una esperanza. La chica interrumpió sus pensamientos,- Tu sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo pase lo que pase ¿Ok?- Kurt beso la mejilla de su amiga y se secó las lágrimas –Prométeme que vas a hablar con Blaine, de lo demás ya veremos después, pero tienes que prometerlo.- Kurt la miro y con el puño cerrado le estiro el meñique.

-Prometido- , entrelazo ambos meñiques, se volvieron a abrazar y el sonido del celular los hizo separarse, era Rachel que los estaba buscando, se levantaron y fueron a donde se encontraban ella y Tina.

Kurt llevo a las chicas a sus casas y seguía pensativo. Ya lo había prometido pero no sabía cómo y qué decir.

Llego a casa y entro al ver a Blaine su estómago dio un vuelco.

-Definitivamente estoy enamorado- pensó.

Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón con la televisión prendida pero no la miraba, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Kurt, este lo saludo y se sentó su lado, se sorprendido de que estuviera solo, miro a todas partes buscando a su padre.

-Burt salió con Carole regresara tarde- dijo Blaine aclarándole la duda silenciosa a Kurt

Kurt no lo resistía no podía estar ahí sin que su corazón se acelerara, tenía miedo que Blaine se diera cuenta, creía que el miedo se había acrecentado porque por fin había hablado sobre sus sentimientos y se había dado cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras. Kurt no lo resistió más y se levantó.

-Me voy a la cama, descansa Blaine.- este lo miro confundido y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Kurt se perdió en la escalera

Blaine se quedó unos minutos pero no lo resistió, apago la televisión y las luces y se dirigio a la habitación.

-Oye hoy viernes de películas- decía mientras bajaba la escalera, al estar enfrente de las dos camas se encontró con un Kurt despierto pero tapado hasta el cuello muy pensativo Blaine se preocupó y se acercó a su cama y se sentó al borde de ella.-¿Estas bien?.- Blaine había cambiado su expresión al ver así a Kurt, este lo miro y pensó que esa era la pregunta del día.

-Sí, solo no sé, me siento, raro.- Blaine abrió los ojos y se disparó contra su rostro Kurt había cerrado los ojos y sintió la mano cálida de Blaine en su frente

No tienes fiebre, ¿Te duele algo?- Kurt arrugo la nariz y Blaine le dio un toque a esta con su dedo índice era algo que hacia sonreír a Kurt. Blaine estaba encima de él y perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Kurt ambos rieron y ambos estaban sonrojados, al ver esto Blaine se levantó avergonzado y se metió en su cama, quedo de frente a Kurt que miraba al techo y de la nada formulo una pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? Pregunto Cauteloso

-Si- Respondió sin titubear

-¿De quién?- hablo un poco ansioso, ahora estaba de frente a Blaine

-De T… una persona muy especial para mí, pero él nunca se fijaría en mí-. Respondió nervioso

-¡Dime quien!- hablaba en tono exigente

-¡No!- Respondió en el mismo tono.

-¿Porque? Pregunto haciendo un puchero

-Kurt que no te sentías "raro"- Kurt agacho la mirada. –Además recuerda que aunque somos casi hermanos todos tenemos un secreto que nunca a nadie le revelaríamos.- Dijo cerrando la conversación

-Por favor- hizo su último intento

-No- finalizo otra vez la discusión

-Está bien- respondió resignado

-¿Y tú? Pregunto curioso

-Yo que?- Decía en tono molesto

-Alguna vez has estado enamorado.-

-Actualmente lo estoy- dijo entre suspiros

-¿De quién? Pregunto ahora el ansioso

- Blaine recuerda que aunque somos casi hermanos todos tenemos un secreto que nunca a nadie le revelaríamos-. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y sonrió

-Está bien- dijo rindiéndose haciendo cara de niño de 5 años

-Buenas noches Blaine-

-Buenas noches Kurt-

Paso una hora y ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño así que Blaine se levantó de su cama y movió a Kurt este lo miro extrañado

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto en tono cansado

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Tengo miedo- dijo un poco avergonzado

-¿De qué? No hay tormenta y la luz está encendida- seguía con tono cansado

-Lo sé es solo que… siento miedo- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Kurt destapo la orilla de su cama y Blaine entro y abrazo a Kurt este recibió el abrazo y así los dos al fin pudieron conciliar el sueño, pero antes de dormir un pensamiento corrió por la mente de Blaine.

_Tengo miedo de Perderte a ti._

La noche en brazos de Kurt transcurrió tranquila, despertó a eso de las 7am él y Kurt seguían abrazados y sus cuerpos muy pegados de frente, Blaine observaba con anhelo el cuerpo de Kurt, el como subía y bajaba su pecho con su respiración Blaine junto sus frentes y sentía chocar el aliento de Kurt contra su boca sentía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero no era correcto, pero esos labios, lo amaba y sentía la necesidad de sentirlos, acaricio la mejilla de Kurt y se mordió los labios, no hizo nada, Kurt al sentir las caricias de Blaine, abrió los ojos lo miro, sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla, al darse cuenta Kurt abrió los ojos como platos se sonrojo y se apartó un poco no podía, no podía soportarlo se iba a dar la vuelta cuando Blaine lo retuvo Kurt le pidió que lo dejara ir y sin darse cuenta estaba sollozando, Blaine se asustó e insistió en saber que le pasaba, este por su parte evitaba la mirada de Blaine y aun no sabía ni por que lloraba se mordió el labio y miro a Blaine con la mirada suplicante

-¿Me quieres?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa

-Kurt Por supuesto que te quiero, eres… como un hermano para mí- Kurt sintió que algo en su interior se rompía.

-Claro, ese es el problema- Kurt se soltó de agarre de Blaine y se encerró en el baño

Blaine no comprendió lo que le dijo Kurt y no sabía que podía hacer, trato de abrir la puerta de baño pero no dio resultado, se cambió de ropa y arreglo las camas de ambos, volvió a la puerta del baño y Kurt le pidió que lo dejara solo, Blaine no quería hacerlo pero sonó su celular y se vio obligado a dejar a Kurt solo, le aviso a Burt que saldría y se fue aun preocupado por Kurt.

Una vez que no hubo ruido Kurt salió del baño, tenía la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, "hermanos ese era el problema", se sentó al borde de su cama, se cambió y subió a desayunar, Burt estaba sentado leyendo el periódico y Kurt se sorprendió de no ver a Blaine pero era lo mejor, no podía verlo porque sabía que no podría controlar el llanto. Desayunaron en silencio hasta que Burt interrumpió los pensamientos de Kurt

-¿Sabes a dónde se dirigía Blaine?-

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-No tiene mucho que se fue, iba hablando con alguien y no desayuno.-

-No lo sé.- voz de Kurt sonaba triste

Burt lo miro pero no dijo nada, termino su desayuno y se fue al trabajo, Kurt se quedó solo así que bajo a su habitación a hacer sus deberes.

A eso de las 3pm, Kurt escucho como abrían la puerta principal y dos personas hablaban

-Te veré luego, Te quiero Blaine.-

-Yo igual, Nos vemos-

Kurt intrigado se asomó por la ventana y vio a un muchacho alto de buen cuerpo dirigirse a un auto negro, entro en él y Kurt alcanzo a ver que el joven que era muy apuesto.

Ahora si, su corazón estaba completamente deshecho.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado gracias por leer**

**Déjenme**** sus reviews :D**

_Courage._


	4. Celos

**Capítulo 4**

**Celos**

Kurt se sentó al borde de su cama y escucho como Blaine bajaba las escaleras, así que tomo un libro y fingió que leía.

Blaine al bajar las escaleras y ver a Kurt más tranquilo, libero un gran peso de encima, Kurt lo miro, bajo el libro y le sonrió, le brillaron los ojos, amaba su sonrisa, se mordió el labio y se sentó su lado.

-¿Estas mejor?- Kurt puso el libro a un costado, tratando de no ver a Blaine a los ojos.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte.- Seguía con la mirada gacha.

-¿Que te paso?- Blaine estaba realmente preocupado.

-Am tuve una pesadilla en donde perdía a mí... Hermano- Hablaba tímidamente y con cuidado para que Blaine no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

-Oh Kurt no tienes de que preocuparte, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, siempre te voy a querer- Blaine abrazo a Kurt

Kurt correspondió el abrazo y recordó que Burt le había dicho que Blaine había salido y no había desayunado.

-Sé que es un poco tarde pero ¿Ya desayunaste?-

Blaine encogió los hombros, su estómago rugió y se sonrojo, Kurt se levantó.

-Bien vamos a que comas algo- Estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Subieron y Kurt preparo huevos revueltos con jamón para ambos, se sentaron a comer, otra vez en silencio pero esta vez Kurt no lo miraba se enfocaba solo en su plato, una vez que terminaron Blaine retiro los platos, miro a Kurt y sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Vamos al centro comercial.- Kurt se sorprendió por que a Blaine no le gustaba ir de compras con él, porque se emocionaba demasiado y siempre salían muy tarde y Blaine terminaba exhausto.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, vamos- Blaine sonrió, ambos fueron a la camioneta y esta vez Blaine manejo hasta el centro comercial.

Bajaron al mismo tiempo, entraron y fueron por un helado, se sentaron uno en frente del otro y se sonrieron Kurt le dio una probada a su helado y sin querer se ensucio la nariz, a Blaine le brillaron los ojos y se acercó a Kurt para limpiarle el helado, Kurt se petrifico mientras Blaine pasaba su dedo pulgar por la nariz de Kurt, Blaine miro el helado que estaba en su pulgar y sin más ni más lo saboreo, Kurt se sorprendió pero evito sonrojarse, entre risas y pláticas sobre nada en específico terminaron sus helados y se dirigieron a GAP, entraron juntos a la tienda, Kurt comenzó a ver las camisas mientras que Blaine veía algunos pantalones, un chico alto castaño y de ojos verdes se acercó a Kurt ofreciéndole ayuda sobre cualquier producto que llegara a necesitar, el chico se comía a Kurt con la mirada, mientras Kurt lo miraba risueño, Blaine no pudo contener su ira y se acercó bruscamente a ambos chicos, el tipo alto lo miro y sonrió.

-Sebastian Smythe- Dijo estirándole la mano a Blaine

-Blaine Anderson.- Contesto en el tono más seco que podía existir, abrazo a Kurt con un brazo, mientras que Sebastian lo miraba divertido.

-Um no sabía que tenías novio, en fin, que desperdicio pero si cambias de opinión...- Sebastian le paso un papel y se fue, Kurt lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el chico desapareció detrás de la tienda, Kurt se quedó pensativo viendo el papel y luego lo guardo, Blaine no lo podía creer, estaba a punto de romperle la cara al tipo, cuando Kurt se puso en marcha.

Salieron de la tienda e iban por un pasillo un poco solitario, Kurt pensaba en el chico y en lo apuesto que era, sin embargo tenía un pequeño pero gran defecto, Él no era Blaine.

Se sentaron en una baquita lo más alejada de la gente y Kurt seguía pensativo, Blaine por su parte estaba con los puños apretados hirviendo de rabia, estuvieron así por algunos minutos hasta que Blaine rompió el silencio.

-¿Te gusta ese chico?- Su voz sonaba dura

-No te voy a negar que lo encuentro realmente atractivo, pero no es mi tipo. ¿Y a ti te gusta?-

-No, me parece un tipo arrogante no es lo mío.- Dijo con enojo aunque un poco más relajado.

Blaine se sentía mejor al escuchar las palabras de Kurt, aunque sabía tendría que aprender a controlarlo pues Kurt no iba a estar soltero por siempre y él no podía sentirse mal cuando los chicos tratasen de acercarse a él. El teléfono de Blaine comenzó a sonar y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuándo?

-Está bien

-Yo también te quiero, Bye.

Guardo su teléfono, Kurt lo miraba enojado y a la vez triste y no se imaginaba por qué.

Kurt por su parte sentía poder estallar de celos en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién era?- Decía alzando las cejas

-Nadie importante.- Contesto cortante

-Aja.- La situación comenzaba a tensarse

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo me dices que no era nadie importante cuando le dijiste que lo querías? Contéstame, -¿Estas saliendo con alguien?- Kurt no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-No- Contesto enojado

-Sí, seguro- Estaba siendo demasiado irónico

-¿Kurt… que te pasa?- Blaine miraba a Kurt tratando de comprender que le sucedía.

-No me gusta que me oculten las cosas y lo sabes pero ¿Qué más da es tu vida no? Yo no debería meterme en tus asuntos ni mucho menos preocuparme por con quien sales.- Estaba llorando.

-Cálmate Kurt, Cualquiera podría pensar que estas celoso.-

-¿Y que si lo estoy? Es tan difícil entender que yo te A..- Inmediatamente Kurt se tapó la boca y sus ojos demostraban terror, miro a Blaine y salió corriendo, Blaine se paralizo por unos segundos y después salió disparado detrás de Kurt

-Heeey Kurt espera- Grito, pero Kurt no se detenía, Blaine trataba de acelerar el paso pero Kurt siempre había sido más rápido que el, llegaron al estacionamiento y Blaine perdió de vista a Kurt, Blaine se llevó sus manos a sus rulos desordenados, que estaba pasando ¿Acaso Kurt...?

-¡No! es imposible- Se regañó a si mismo por pensar eso, avanzo unos pasos y se detuvo a analizar lo que Kurt le había dicho

-Quizás…. No era tan imposible después de todo- Pensó.

Blaine estaba desesperado pues no podía encontrar a Kurt, el estacionamiento era enorme aunque casi ya no había carros por la hora le estaba costando demasiado encontrar a Kurt, ya habían pasado dos horas, DOS HORAS, estaba desesperado, Kurt no le contestaba el celular y no sabía que hacer sin embargo sabía que Kurt estaba ahí escondido en alguna parte, pensaba y nada daba resultado.

-Eso es.-

Blaine recordó que un par de años atrás un chico de su misma edad aunque más alto llamado Dave, había hecho sentir mal a Kurt y este salió disparado al estacionamiento, Burt y Blaine lo siguieron pero no lo pudieron alcanzar así que se dividieron, después de un rato Blaine abrió la puerta de una pequeña bodega donde guardaban cosas de limpieza y ahí estaba Kurt echo bolita en una esquina, llorando por lo que el chico le había dicho, Blaine entro y lo consoló haciendo que se calmara, siempre que se sentían mal recurrían al otro. A Blaine se le prendió el foco y fue directo a ese lugar, si Kurt no estaba ahí no sabía que más podría hacer.

Al llegar su corazón se aceleró esperaba que Kurt estuviera ahí, abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, entro y comprobó que Kurt estaba ahí, estaba llorando, el corazón de Blaine se estrujo odiaba realmente ver a Kurt llorar se acercó y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo Kurt se sobresaltó pero se aferró a Blaine. Así estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que la señora de la limpieza llego, ambos chicos al verla se asustaron, la mujer por su parte los miro y enternecida por la escena, y les sonrió, Blaine se levantó y le estiro una mano a Kurt este la tomo y se levantó, estaba más tranquilo, salieron de la bodega y Blaine seguía sujetando la mano de Kurt se subieron a su camioneta y Blaine otra vez manejo sin embargo solo lo hizo por unos 10 minutos.

-Baja, Tenemos que hablar.- Kurt asintió y se bajaron en silencio

Se bajaron y el gran parque cautivo a Kurt, estaba muy iluminado y tranquilo a pesar que estaba anocheciendo, Blaine lucia serio pero aun así le estiro una mano a Kurt este la acepto y se dejó guiar por Blaine, llegaron a una parte un poco más solitaria, se sentaron en una banquita debajo de dos árboles, se quedaron en silencio, Kurt miraba al cielo estaba hermoso aunque un poco nublado.

-Kurt, ¿Realmente estabas celoso?- Kurt miro a Blaine con ojos culpables llenos de dolor

-Si- Respondió con un hilo de voz

-Entonces … ¿Me quieres?- Kurt se mordió el labio lastimosamente y miro a Blaine a los ojos

-No Blaine, yo no te quiero- El semblante de Blaine se volvió triste, Kurt agacho la mirada

-Entonces…- Blaine Balbuceaba pero Kurt lo interrumpió

-Blaine Yo… Yo Estoy Enamorado de ti.- Kurt empezó a derramar lágrimas, se disponía a huir cuando sintió el agarre de Blaine, aunque seguía en shock por lo que Kurt acababa de decir no podía dejarlo ir.

-Kurt mírame.- Kurt no podía, sentía que iba a morir, no creía que eso estuviera pasando y que realmente le había confesado su amor a Blaine, este hizo que se sentara de nuevo, le sujeto los hombros, tratando de que Kurt lo mirara.

-Kurt, escúchame … Yo también Te Amo.- Kurt sintió que un gran peso se liberaba de él y no creía que era real sin embargo Blaine lo abrazo y lo hizo reaccionar, no estaba soñando y Blaine le había dicho que también lo amaba, se aventuró a mirarlo, y sus ojos se encontraron Kurt sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que jamás había visto, una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de amor que no creía que esa expresión pudiera existir, así se quedaron por algunos minutos Blaine beso la mejilla de Kurt y se sintió fuera del planeta a pesar que había recibido besos de Blaine nunca había sentido tanto como ahora Kurt dio un suspiro largo y anhelante y le sonrió a Blaine.

Se levantaron y Blaine sujeto la cintura de Kurt con su mano izquierda acercándolo totalmente a su cuerpo con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de Kurt sus respiraciones eran irregulares, Blaine dejo de acariciar la mejilla de Kurt y sujeto su barbilla, con los ojos le pidió permiso mirándolo rápidamente de los ojos a los labios y con su mano aun en la barbilla…

-Jóvenes Favor de retirarse, ya vamos a cerrar- El policía los miraba raro, ambos querían asesinarlo por interrumpir tan anhelado momento pero sonrieron y se encaminaron tomados de la mano, una vez que estuvieron en el auto Kurt se acercó a Blaine y cuando estaba a centímetros de sus labios, el celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar, se separaron y Blaine contesto

-Hola?

-¿Oh sí que paso?-

-¿Ok muy bien entonces cuando?-

-Ok ese día nos vemos-

-Yo también Bye-

Se apresuró a guardar el teléfono pero Kurt lo miraba con las cejas alzadas

-¿Quién era?- Blaine sonrió al ver así a Kurt

-Cooper-

-¿Quién?-

-Mi hermano mayor, vive con mi tío Samuel en Los Ángeles.

-Oh! Yo creí que era.., es el que fue esta mañana no?

-Si es él... Espera ¿Me estabas espiando?-.

-Es que yo…-

-Jajajaja Estabas celoso de mi hermano-

-Ah es que yo no lo sabía simplemente- Lo miro avergonzado. -Te odio Anderson- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No es verdad, tú me gran sonrisa lo decía todo.

-Más de lo que te imaginas- Pensó Kurt, Blaine deposito un beso suave en la mejilla de Kurt y arranco la camioneta para ir a casa.

Llegaron y ya había luz así que estacionaron la camioneta en el garaje, Blaine estaba a punto de salir cuando Kurt lo sujeto

-Bien y ¿Ahora que va a pasar?-

-No lo sé, yo creo que es mejor pensar bien como le diremos a papá

-Está bien- Kurt abrió la puerta, pero Blaine lo hizo cerrarla sujetándolo de un brazo

-Te quiero Kurt- Este sonrió, nunca se había imaginado que Blaine fuera así de cursi, pero le encantaba

-Te quiero también- Kurt se estiro y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Blaine ambos chicos salieron de la camioneta, al salir escucharon murmullos que provenían de la sala entraron y se encontraron con Burt, Carole y Finn

Al entrar los recibieron con una gran sonrisa a excepción de Finn que tampoco tenía idea de que pasaba, Burt los hizo tomar asiento y antes que hicieran otra cosa.

-¡Nos Vamos a Casar!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la gran noticia, Kurt rápidamente empezó a hablar con Carole y ya estaba planeando todo, Burt le pidió que no se excediera, pero Kurt estaba emocionado al igual que Blaine y Finn, después Carole les preparo la cena y una vez que terminaron Burt llevo a Carole y a Finn a su casa.

Blaine y Kurt bajaron exhaustos a su habitación y se acostaron en la cama de Kurt olvidándose de todo, Blaine beso la frente de Kurt, se abrazaron y durmieron tomados de la mano. Ambos no creían lo que estaba pasando, que realmente ambos ahora estaban juntos, ya habían pasado la primera prueba, ahora solo les faltaba que Burt diera su aprobación.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado el cap :3.**

**Perdón por no subir capitulo la semana pasada pero estuve ocupada por que fue semana de evaluación pero ya estoy de regreso :)**

**Gracias :3 Los quiero !**

-Courage.-


	5. Ganadores

**Perdón**** por no subir cap pero he estado ocupada y la inspiración se me fue Y.Y Lo siento enserio pero ya volví y espero poder volver a actualizar cada semana no los interrumpo mas que disfruten el capitulo :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Ganadores**

Blaine y Kurt subieron a desayunar, como era costumbre Kurt preparaba el desayuno mientras Blaine lo observaba, comieron en silencio viéndose fugazmente, ambos sonreían demasiado, una vez que terminaron de desayunar Blaine recogió los platos y los llevo al fregadero para lavarlos Kurt ahora estaba sentado observando como Blaine lavaba los platos

-Oh dios tu espalda, tus brazos, tus rulos eres tan… Perfecto.- Pensaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Blaine al oír esto se sonrojo e internamente se sentía feliz.

Kurt se levantó y abrazo a Blaine por atrás sujetándole la cintura, recargo su barbilla en su hombro arrancándole un suspiro, sonrió y beso una parte de su cuello, al sentir esto se estremeció, el contacto de Kurt provocaba en el muchas sensaciones agradables, Blaine no lo soporto más y se giró para verlo a los ojos, al girarse sus ojos grises lo atraparon y se quedaron así viéndose profundamente, Blaine por instinto se relamió los labios y a Kurt le brillaron los ojos, unos segundos después sus labios estaban a milímetros de cercanía ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar…

"Ding Dong Ding Dong" El sonido del timbre los hizo saltar consiguiendo separarlos, Blaine suspiro y su aliento reboto en los labios de Kurt haciéndolo suspirar aún se miraban, Blaine sonrió.

-Está bien yo abro-, Kurt lo miro y lo detuvo.

-No, tu sigue con los platos yo abro.- Kurt se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta, se asomó y al ver a Carole se relajó y la dejo entrar, la mujer llego con una gran sonrisa, entro a la sala y Kurt recordó que en la cena le había dicho a que fuera temprano para comenzar a ver los vestidos, Kurt subió a su habitación en busca de sus revistas de vestidos bajo con una gran pila de revistas Carole al ver que apenas podía caminar fue en su ayuda y se sorprendió de la cantidad de revistas que eran, se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a hojear las revistas.

Después de varias horas Kurt y Carole no encontraban ningún vestido, Blaine estaba en el sofá enfrente de ellos observándolos mientras hacia sus deberes

Cuando hojearon las revistas Carole señalo un vestido y Kurt lo miro ambos se miraron y supieron que ya estaba decidido y la siguiente semana irían a ver cómo le quedaba a Carole.

A eso de las 5pm Carole se fue a buscar a Burt llevándole un poco de la comida que les había preparado a los chicos estos se quedaron en silencio viendo la televisión Blaine abrió los brazos y Kurt entro en estos y se quedó dormido.

A eso de las 9pm Burt llego a casa y vio a los muchachos abrazados saludo a Blaine y se percató que Kurt estaba dormido, Burt fue a la cocina y se preparó de cenar, a Blaine le gruño el estómago y se levantó a cenar con Burt estaban muy adentrados en una plática sobre futbol cuando Kurt se paró en la cocina y al verlos cenando sin él se molestó la cena era sagrada para él pues en ella siempre platicaba con Burt sobre su día. Se sentó enfrente de Blaine con un plato de cereal y leche y los escucho con su plática sobre futbol algo que realmente le aburría después de un rato Burt se despidió de los chicos y subió a dormir ambos chicos también salieron y se dirigieron a su recamara, se metieron la cama de Blaine, se abrazaron comenzaron a pensar en que harían mañana.

"¡MAÑANA!"

Se habían olvidado que el lunes Mr. Shue daría los resultados de las audiciones ambos comenzaron a surtir nervios sabían que habían dado lo mejor de ellos pero no sabían qué iba a pasar y durmieron pensando en eso.

Kurt como era costumbre se levantó primero y se dio una ducha mientras Blaine seguía durmiendo así que al salir Kurt del baño fue a despertó a Blaine con un beso suave a la mitad de la boca de él, este al sentir los labios de Kurt abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír.

-Muy bien ahora ya se cómo despertarte- Blaine se sonrojo al igual que Kurt.

Blaine se levantó de la cama y mientras Kurt hacia su rutina de cremas Blaine se duchaba, al salir Kurt aún estaba desnudo solo con la toalla atorada en su cintura seguía frente al espejo mirados y acomodándose su cabello pulcramente Blaine se sentó al borde de la cama para poder observarlo mejor, Kurt no se percataba de que Blaine lo miraba embobado Kurt se dirigio al closet y saco su atuendo ya preparado, al colocarlo fuera el pantalón se deslizo hacia abajo y Kurt por reflejo se agacho a recogerlo, al agacharse su trasero se marcó perfectamente en la toalla Blaine abrió los ojos como platos y se mordió el labio en ese instante la toalla se empezó a deslizar hacia abajo mostrando más debajo de la espalda desnuda de Kurt Blaine no podía controlarse y se le hizo agua la boca la toalla se deslizarse y dejo ver el trasero de Kurt solo cubierto con un bóxer morado, Kurt se apresuró a cubrirse otra vez con la toalla y al ver a Blaine se sonrojo completamente Kurt no supo que hacer así que siguió vistiéndose, Blaine regreso de su trance y se apresuró a vestirse estaba avergonzado se peinó con mucho gel tratando que sus rulos se acomodasen bien .

Al terminar subieron a desayunar ya estaba todo listo así que comieron a la velocidad de la luz para poder irse a la escuela al recordar que ese día darían el resultado se olvidaron de lo sucedido en la mañana, al terminar su desayuno agarraron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la escuela una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento se quedaron un momento en la camioneta sentados se miraron coquetamente y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla no se verían hasta el almuerzo se despidieron otra vez y Kurt se bajó del auto al igual que Blaine, Kurt entro a sus clases, pero no ponía realmente atención a lo que los maestros decían estaba preocupado por el resultado de su audición.

Al fin era hora del almuerzo, salió disparado del aula para llegar lo antes posible a la cafetería, Tina Mike, Artie, Mercedes y Blaine estaban sentados en la misma mesa de siempre.

Kurt llego y se sentó al lado de Blaine ambos traían fruta para comer así que mientras los otros hablaban ellos comían, mercedes miraba interrogante a su amigo, quería saber si realmente había hablado con él, Kurt estaba enfocado en su manzana hasta que disimuladamente miro a Blaine y este se estaba metiendo una uva en su boca, los ojos de Kurt brillaron al ver esto la fruta había dejado un poco de jugo en los labios de Blaine, a Kurt se le hizo agua la boca y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Blaine cuando mercedes se aclaró la garganta haciéndolo salir de su fantasía y regresarlo a la realidad, Kurt se sonrojo y su amiga comenzó a reír, ya había deducido lo que estaba pasando. Mercedes miro a Kurt con una cara de complicidad que Kurt reconoció inmediatamente con la mirada su amiga le había dicho que ya lo sabía todo, la campana sonó y todos se levantaron a excepción de Kurt Blaine se disponía a irse cuando Kurt lo retuvo, Blaine volvió a sentarse y lo miro preguntando qué pasaba una vez que no hubo casi gente salieron del comedor y mientras caminaban hacia el aula de coro Kurt se recargo en el pecho de Blaine sonrió para sí y se sintió bien era una sensación totalmente nueva de paz interior

Unos pasos antes de entrar al salón de coro Blaine miro a Kurt a los ojos

-¿Juntos?- Pregunto sin parpadear

-Juntos- Afirmo Kurt

Abrieron la puerta del salón y las piernas les temblaban querían ganar pero no estaban seguros de que iba a pasar casi todos tenían la misma expresión que ellos a excepción de Rachel que estaba tan segura de obtener el dueto como siempre, tomaron asiento, Mr. Shue entro y antes que nada pidió un aplauso para ellos mismos, Shue escribió en el pizarrón el nombre abreviados de las tres parejas nominadas al solo:

Brittana

Klaine

Finnchel

-Redobles Finn- dijo Shue con una gran sonrisa

-Es seguro que yo gane- Dijo Rachel interrumpiendo el momento, todos la hicieron callar y ella solo se acomodó el cabello a manera de diva, Shue la miro con un poco de desaprobación al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, pero después cambio su expresión a la sonrisa enorme que tenía antes.

-Y el dueto para las regionales de este año es para … ¡Klaine!-

Todos abrieron la boca sorpresivamente y comenzaron a aplaudir, Rachel por su parte estaba enojada por no obtener el dueto, mientras que Blaine y Kurt estaban abrazados y sonrientes ante aquella gran noticia por fin habían ganado un poco de notoriedad en el club.

-Ok chicos tenemos que pensar que canción van a hacer así que ustedes elijan pero la tienen que tener pensada para el próximo lunes.-

Los chicos comenzaron a dar ideas pero a ellos no les agradaban las canciones que mencionaban después de un largo rato la campana sonó y como la siguiente hora ya no tenían clase se dirigían a casa, Rachel se les quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que Finn los felicitaba.

Al llegar a casa bajaron a su habitación y empezaron a pensar que canción debían hacer pasaron horas buscando una canción pero no se ponían de acuerdo se acostaron y no sabían que hacer no tenían idea de que canción hacer. Así que decidieron hacer sus deberes en lo que pensaban en la canción.

La semana completa se la pasaron buscando alguna canción pero no se les ocurría ninguna.

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde y aun no sabían que debían hacer, Kurt estaba dibujando mientras Blaine componía una canción en el estudio, Kurt estaba tan concentrado que no había escuchado que Burt había entrado a la habitación y estaba parado al lado suyo.

-Y Blaine?

-En el estudio…- escucha Burt se calló y afino su audición escucho las notas de piano.-Creo que está componiendo una canción-

-Oh, oye hijo am no sé cómo decirlo... ¿Blaine y tu están enamorados? Kurt se petrifico.

-¿A a que te refieres papa?- Pregunto totalmente nervioso y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Sí, Vamos, Blaine y tú están diferentes como si el amor les hubiera llegado sonríen más y cantan más, Blaine volvió a tocar el piano y tu volviste a dibujar.- Kurt lo miro con las cejas alzadas esperando que no notara el rubor que seguro tenía en sus mejillas. Burt lo miro y desistió de su intento por saber

-Bueno ok es su vida y ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, como sea ¿les importaría quedarse solos esta noche?-

-No, por nosotros está bien, ¿A dónde iras?-

-Iré a casa de Carole a casa de sus padres quiere que me conozcan y nos quedaremos por allá así que regresare mañana en la tarde.-

-Ok papa-

-Bueno me despides de Blaine porque ya sabes cómo se pone cuando lo interrumpen.-

-Si yo le digo nos vemos mañana-

-Te quiero hijo-

-Yo también papa-

Kurt regreso a su dibujo mientras escuchaba como Blaine tocaba después de un rato dejo su dibujo y subió a preparar la cena mientras la preparaba inconscientemente empezó a cantar al darse cuenta se detuvo y pensó en lo que le había dicho su padre sonrió para sí y siguió con la cena y cantando, una vez que termino bajo para avisarle a Blaine que subiera a cenar entro a la habitación y miro a Blaine mirando sus dibujos, Kurt bajo lo que le quedaba de escalera y corrió para arrebatarle la carpeta pero Blaine anticipo su movimiento y los estrecho contra si Kurt lo miro y trato de arrebatárselos de nuevo sin éxito

Se miraron por un largo instante y Blaine se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Kurt, este se llenó de nervios.

-La cena ya está lista- grito, Blaine se apartó sorprendido y divertido a la vez, mientras Kurt se repetía al mismo tiempo que era un idiota porque había evitado el beso de Blaine, ambos subieron y se sentaron a comer, Blaine no podía apartar la vista de los labios de Kurt, mientras que este estaba totalmente ruborizado.

Una vez que terminaron bajaron a su habitación, no querían ver película así que retomaron lo que estaban haciendo antes, después de un rato de pensar, Kurt entro al estudio y vio a Blaine sentado frente al piano iluminado solo con la luz de la luna pensando, Kurt se acercó y lo sujeto de los hombros, al sentir el contacto de Kurt Blaine se relajó y busco más de ese contacto.

Kurt jalo una silla y se sentó a su lado

-Hermosa vista ¿No crees?- Decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Si.- Kurt sonrió pero recordó lo de un rato antes. -Oye sobre lo que paso hace rato...

-No te preocupes.- Lo interrumpió.

-No es solo que, no es que no desee besarte es que… No sé cómo hacerlo sabes que nunca he tenido novio y pues no sé cómo besar a alguien.- Kurt bajo la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

-Pero me has besado antes.- Dijo tranquilo

-Lo sé pero solo han sido apenas pequeños roces, no han sido besos reales.- Blaine sonrió y lo miro mientras se levantaba.-

-Ven.- Le estiro una mano a Kurt y este la acepto.

Se sentaron en un pequeño sofá que tenían en el estudio Blaine se sentó primero y abrió los brazos, Kurt entro en ellos y se dejó acariciar por Blaine

-Kurt mírame,- Kurt lo volteo a mirar y sus ojos se encontraron totalmente.-Yo te quiero a ti, no me importa nada más ¿Ok?-

-También te quiero- juntaron sus frentes sin dejarse de mirar cuando una idea surgió en la mente de Blaine.

-Candles- Dijo firmemente

-¿Qué?- Kurt lo miro desconcertado.

-Si hay que cantar Candles de Hey Monday que te parece?

-Me parece una excelente idea.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Se abrazaron y siguieron viendo a la luna, Kurt se levantó y se acercó más a la ventana Blaine lo siguió y al ver atentamente vieron una estrella fugaz pasar, ambos pidieron su deseo y se miraron, Blaine miro a Kurt a los ojos, y después a los labios, Kurt se acercó a los labios de Blaine.

Blaine sujeto la nuca de Kurt y este comenzó a temblar y a suspirar, lo acerco a sus labios, al momento de unirlos ambos sintieron que podían morir en ese momento, sus labios se acariciaban lentamente y poco a poco lo profundizaban más, abriendo un poco más sus bocas y dándole el paso a sus lenguas que entraron en una lucha de caricias, su beso a pesar que era deseado no era apresurado se dedicaban a memorizar cada parte, cada sensación e incluso Kurt descubrió un punto que hacía temblar a Blaine así estuvieron por un largo rato, hasta que la respiración se hizo necesaria, se separaron y en los ojos de ambos se notaba el amor que sentían por el otro en ese momento no existía nadie más solo ellos y su amor se miraron ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados, Blaine acaricio la mejilla de Kurt y esta vez Kurt atrajo a Blaine y se fundieron en otro beso más desesperado que el anterior esta vez ya sabía dónde acariciar a Blaine haciendo que este soltara pequeños jadeos al sentir como lo besaba Kurt, además Kurt introducía sus dedos en sus rulos, haciendo aún más profundo su beso, así estuvieron por un largo rato repartiéndose besos y acariciándose tiernamente hasta que el sueño los venció y se acomodaron en el sofá y ahí se durmieron a la luz de la luna.

El sol los hizo abrir los ojos aún seguían abrazados Blaine extrañamente se despertó primero se quedó observando un buen rato a Kurt y este al verlo se sonrojo se sonrieron y se dieron un beso rápido.

Blaine vio la hora "8:30"y abrió los ojos como platos a las 9am tendría que ver a Cooper en el centro comercial así que se levantó se dio una ducha rápida se cambió se despidió de Kurt y salió disparado al centro comercial

Mientras Blaine hacia esto Kurt solo lo observaba y como no tenía mucha hambre volvió a tomar su carpeta de dibujos y comenzó a detallar más cada dibujo que había hecho el día anterior.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado y como dije espero volver a actualizar cada semana ya saben déjenme sus comentarios sobre la historia y si quieren que agregue algo las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas :)**

**¡Los quiero! **

**Y otra vez gracias por leer :3**

-Courage.-


	6. Propuesta

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar, pero tuve una crisis de inspiración T.T pero regrese :D**

**Ya casi esta listo el siguiente así que lo subiré mañana o pasado, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el Fic y espero les guste. No los interrumpo mas y Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Propuesta**

Blaine:

Salió disparado de la casa, se subió a la camioneta y se dirigio al centro comercial no le gustaba hacer esperar a las personas así que condujo lo más rápido que pudo claro sin infringir la ley llego a las 9:10 y Cooper lo estaba esperando en el estacionamiento en su Mercedes Benz negro, estaciono la camioneta a un lado del auto de Cooper

Se saludaron y subieron a las tiendas, Cooper lo miro con una gran sonrisa y entraron a un restaurante Blaine comía en silencio mientras Cooper lo observaba

-Muy bien ¿Que te ocurre?- Decía mientras enrollaba un poco de pasta en su tenedor.

-¿Porque lo dices?- Blaine dejo su tenedor a un lado y hablaba sin mirar a Cooper.

-Porque estas distinto, más feliz que de costumbre.- Lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos buscando respuesta en los ojos de Blaine.

-Am es que...- estaba nervioso la única persona que sabía acerca de sus sentimientos era Kurt

-Estás enamorado.- Lo interrumpió hablando muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Si mucho.- Admitió por fin sintiéndose más ligero

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Am Kurt.- Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Kurt tu mejor amigo, con el que vives.- Decía despreocupado

-Si- Afirmo seguro

-Wow era de esperarse.- Dijo con cierto grado de felicidad Blaine abrió los ojos como platos y se preguntaba si realmente era tan obvio, Cooper lo saco de sus pensamientos, -Bee cuando mencionas su nombre tu cara se ilumina y tus ojos brillan… y entonces ¿son novios?- Los ojos de Blaine relampaguearon

-Algo así.- Dudo

-A que te refieres con ¿"Algo así"?- El chico alzo las cejas interrogando a Blaine.

-Bueno él me dijo que me quiere y nos besamos.- El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír

-Wow pero no son novios oficialmente.- Alzo las cejas

-No, pienso pedírselo cuando se lo digamos a papá-

-Burt?

-Correcto-

-No es por ser mala vibra pero ¿No crees que lo tome mal?- Sonaba preocupado

-Lo he pensado pero Burt siempre nos ha cuidado y creo que nos comprenderá.- Decía esperanzado.

-¿Y la sociedad?-

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás.-

-Lo sé es solo que yo creo que deberían esperar-

-Cooper ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Me refiero a que deberían esperar a que alguno de los dos viva solo y así poder decir las cosas abiertamente recuerda que la mayoría piensa que son hermanos.-

-Cooper no lo entiendo-

-Bueno no sabía cómo decirte esto pero quiero que te mudes a nuestra antigua casa conmigo.-

-¿Qué?

-Si es demasiado grande y cabemos bien los dos ¿qué dices?

-Cooper Westerville está a una hora de aquí en auto sin contar el tráfico.

-De... Echo cambiarias de colegio.-

- No, mi vida está aquí y no podría estar alejado de Kurt, no quiero ir a Dalton además no podría no tengo el dinero suficiente.- Su tono de frustración era evidente.

-El dinero no es un problema, y creo que sería bueno que dejaras de vivir en su casa así podrías salir con el libremente, piénsalo y dame tu respuesta cuando lo hallas pensado bien, no tomes decisiones precipitadas.

Blaine se quedó en silencio la oferta de Cooper era tentadora y así quizás pudieran decir abiertamente su relación

-Ok.- Se limitó a decir

Cooper lo miro curioso y Blaine recordó algo.

- Cooper podrías prestarme dinero.- Sonaba cauteloso

-Wow eso es nuevo y ¿Para qué?- Pregunto feliz

-Ven- Subieron al 3er piso y entraron a una pequeña joyería de plata y Blaine comenzó a ver los anillos, Cooper rápidamente supo por qué.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y Blaine seguía dándole vueltas a la propuesta de Cooper aun no sabía qué hacer, llegaron a casa a eso de las 7pm Cooper quería irse pero Blaine prácticamente lo obligo a que entrara a la casa, al entrar se encontraron con Kurt en la sala bailando Single Ladies con una playera negra de lentejuelas y un pantalón a juego, Blaine y Cooper se quedaron boquiabiertos, el castaño no se había percatado de su presencia y seguía bailando enérgicamente, movía con descaro su trasero y Blaine no lo dejaba de mirar la baba casi caía de su boca Cooper con un aclaramiento de garganta lo hizo salir de su fantasía e hizo que Kurt se volteara a verlos rojo como un tomate, abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Blaine y a ese chico súper guapo mirándolos Cooper estaba divertido por la escena y por como su hermano estaba embobado con ese chico, Kurt bajo la vista y la tensión se sentía en la habitación, Cooper empezó a aplaudir tratando de minimizar la tensión, Kurt bajo la mirada y Blaine miro a su hermano este sonrió y Kurt salió disparado a su cuarto lleno de vergüenza, Blaine quería ir detrás de Kurt pero Cooper lo detuvo y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Kurt subió 45 minutos después y cambiado y recién salido de bañar Kurt se paró a un lado del sofá y se le quedo mirando a Blaine este abrió los brazos y Kurt se acurruco entre ellos Blaine lo atrapo y así se quedaron olvidándose del chico de ojos grises a su lado.

Mientras estaban abrazados Burt entro en la casa y se sorprendió al ver tres cabezas en el sofá, Blaine y Kurt reían con ganas junto con el extraño, Burt se quedó un momento al lado del sofá y sintió algo que lo hizo dudar, se sentó en el sofá de una sola persona, saludo a sus hijos y se quedó viendo confundido al extraño de ojos grises

-Hola Soy Cooper el hermano de Blaine– Cooper saludo amablemente.

-Mucho gusto soy Burt- Contesto cortes.

El silencio incomodo se hizo notar y Burt se aclaró la garganta y Kurt los invito a cenar, rápidamente se metió en la cocina y comenzó a hacer algunos panqueques una vez que termino regreso a la sala y los tres hombres estaban frente al televisor embobados con el partido, Kurt dejo los panqueques, la cafetera y 3 tazas sobre la mesa Kurt se sirvió su café y tomo un panqueque y trato de mirar el partido pero no pudo y mejor saco una ejemplar de la revista VOGUE de debajo del sofá y leía plácidamente mientras comía, en el momento en que Blaine desvió la mirada del televisor miro a Kurt y quería levantarse y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana pero suspiro bajo y se contuvo, no era correcto primero deberían hablar con Burt y después ya podrían hacerlo

Bajo la mirada y Cooper le susurro algo al oído

-Bee Deja de ver a Kurt, te lo estas comiendo con la mirada.- Inmediatamente la boca de Blaine se secó y se dio cuenta que esta embobado viendo a Kurt quito la mirada y vio a Cooper que más bien parcia divertido por esto tomaba su café totalmente despreocupado.

Una vez que lo termino se levantó del sofá y con una sonrisa de comercial se despidió de Burt, Kurt y Blaine y al despedirse susurro muy bajo en su oído "Piénsalo", Cooper salió y se marchó en su auto negro azabache.

Blaine seguía considerando la propuesta de Cooper y no sabía si contarle o no a Kurt y le estaba constando demasiado trabajo ya que nunca le había mentido.

Se quedaron en el sofá viendo la Bella y la Bestia mientras Burt se retiraba a su cuarto, a eso de las 12 am Blaine y Kurt se fueron a su cuarto a dormir, Blaine abrió los brazos y Kurt entro en ellos, en esos brazos se sentía realmente protegido y seguro apagaron la luz general y dejaron prendida la de la mesita de noche.

* * *

Blaine se despertó por la fuerte luz que se colaba por la ventana y le daba directamente a los ojos se removió incómodo y trato de hacer su rabieta de siempre pero no pudo era demasiado feliz en esos momentos y no sabía por qué se levantó de la cama y Kurt iba saliendo del baño con la toalla en su cintura y totalmente mojado Blaine se posiciono delante de él y lo beso con pasión algo que nunca había hecho Kurt se dejó llevar y sintió que tocaba el cielo y cuando se separaron por la necesidad del aire aún se sentía en él, saboreo sus labios y Blaine hizo lo mismo y se volvió a acercar por un segundo beso y cuando apenas habían rosado sus labios la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron y Burt se les quedo viendo extrañamente confundido por lo que creía haber visto sacudió la cabeza y vio a los chicos otra vez y solo les pregunto si habían visto un sobre del banco ambos chicos sacudieron la cabeza y Burt les agradeció y salió de la habitación aun confundido por lo que había visto.

Ambos se relajaron cuando Burt abandono la habitación

-¿Crees que nos haya visto?

-No lo sé, espero que no.- Su voz reflejaba miedo y nerviosismo.

Ambos chicos se miraron con culpa aun no sabían cómo Burt tomaría la noticia aunque no eran hermanos de sangre en los veía como sus dos pequeños hijos.

Blaine se apartó y se metió al baño se ducho y de pronto se tentó por la oferta de Cooper, le dolería estar lejos de Kurt pero así su relación seria más libre y quizás sería mejor.

Salió del baño vio que Kurt estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, al pasar se puso detrás de él y acerco su boca al hombro dispuesto a morderlo pero una manchita morado pálido llamo su atención. Con sus yemas acaricio la marquita y al sentirlo Kurt sintió molestia y se giró hacia Blaine

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- Su voz era autoritaria.

-No es nada… yo solo… me tropecé y me golpee con algo seguramente.- Kurt no sabía mentir.

-Kurt no me mientas-

-Es verdad-

Blaine se enojó y lo miro profundamente a los ojos exigiéndole una respuesta, Kurt no aguanto y se abalanzo sobre Blaine y le conto como cuando estaba solo algunos chicos del equipo de futbol lo arrojaban a los casilleros, Blaine creía que el abuso había terminado o al menos los empujones, porque los granizados siempre estaban presentes abrazo fuertemente a Kurt, se culpaba por no darse cuenta antes y detener a esos tipos que lastimaban a Kurt a **Su Kurt**, no, no poda alejarse de él, necesitaba protección .lo estrecho más contra su pecho desnudo y mojado, Kurt dejo de sollozar y se separó lento de Blaine, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Kurt miro su playera blanca y noto que estaba totalmente empapada, Blaine lo miro con ojos de disculpa y Kurt negó con la cabeza, se quitó la playera y se acercó para depositarle un beso casto después fue a su armario por otra playera, Blaine se movió hasta el suyo y tomo un pantalón amarillo con una playera negra muy pegada, unos zapatos negros, tomo un cepillo y acomodo sus rulos sin nada de gel, subió a desayunar y Kurt como siempre ya le tenía listo su desayuno se sentó y comió rápido y una vez que termino salieron directo a la escuela, llegaron y se quedaron unos segundos en el auto.

-Quiero que por favor cuando te hagan algo me lo digas o se lo digas a Figgins.- Blaine suspiro y continuo.- No me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara. Kurt suspiro y asintió.

-Te quiero Blaine.- Se estiro y abrazo largamente a Blaine se despidieron y salieron del auto

Las clases siempre que no estaba con Blaine eran aburridas y aunque tomaba apuntes su mente viajaba muy lejos junto con Blaine.

Tuvo todas sus clases juntas y a la hora del almuerzo se dirigía a la cafetería cuando una persona lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a un lugar apartado, caminaron libremente por que casi no había chicos alrededor y se escondieron debajo de las gradas, al momento en que lo habían sujetado Kurt había reconocido las manos, Kurt se sentó en un banco mientras Blaine permanecía de pie, de su bolsillo derecho saco una cajita negra de terciopelo la abrió y Kurt miro asombrado, enternecido y con amor aquel gesto, observo que el anillo formaba un corazón, Blaine se arrodillo tomo el anillo y le pidió a Kurt su mano izquierda, coloco el anillo con delicadeza en su dedo anular.

-Este anillo es mi promesa de amor eterno hacia ti, serás el único chico que amare en toda mi vida y cada vez que necesites de mi ahí estaré, cuando te sientas triste yo te abrazare, cuando quieras llorar yo besare tus lágrimas, cuando quieras reír estaré siempre para ti, quiero que sepas que eres el único chico con el que quiero estar y no imagino mi vida con alguien más, eres la persona más especial que hay en mi vida y te amo con todo mi ser.-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer la cara de Kurt quien miraba el anillo y a Blaine con anhelo se abalanzo contra él y lo beso con amor y pasión sintiéndose increíblemente feliz amaba a ese hombre y él también lo amaba a él.

Al separarse noto que Blaine llevaba un anillo igual en su mano izquierda se abrazaron y salieron de las gradas y se dirigieron a la cafetería llegaron y se sentaron juntos, junto a los demás, y cuando Kurt iba a sacar su toper de uvas la campana sonó, habían ocupado su hora libre en la declaración de Blaine Kurt hizo un puchero infantil y Blaine lo obligo a levantarse.

Entraron al salón de coro y mr. Schue ya los estaba esperando hizo que se sentaran y les explico que harían un ensayo general por que las regionales serian el viernes y quería asegurarse que ya estuvieran listos, los hizo dirigirse al auditorio una vez ahí pidió que hicieran el numero grupal bailaron como nunca al ritmo de We are Young seguido de Some Nights, Schue los felicito y les pidió bajar pero retuvo a Blaine y Kurt

"Oh no" pensó Kurt

Muy bien estamos ansiosos de escuchar su dueto

Schue bajo del escenario y pidió silencio para que los chicos empezaran a cantar

The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos el amor se sentía en el aire y nadie lo podía negar esa canción era de ellos no de nadie más esa canción era su historia todos aplaudieron pero la duda estaba de regreso.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?"

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado mucho el capitulo de hoy, recuerden agradesco las criticas constructivas enserio gracias por seguir mi fic, Les mando un abrazote :3**

**Gracias **

-Courage-


	7. Regionales

**Muy bien pueden matarme...**

**Enserio disculpen por tardar tanto en subir los capítulos pero sigo con mi crisis existencial y me bloquee enserio discúlpenme Chic s !**

**Bueno espero les guste este capitulo.. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Regionales**

Se bajaron del escenario y todos chicos estaban confundidos, la química que tenían en el escenario era muy evidente y claramente no era de hermanos y aunque nadie se atrevía a preguntar ellos sabían que algo más estaba pasando, se despidieron y salieron del auditorio, se dirigieron al auto en silencio, ellos sabían que esa canción no solo fue voces armonizando un melodía, sino que había sido dos almas expresando un sentimiento. Se subieron al auto y el transcurso fue extraño ninguno hablaba sabían que su amor iba a ser difícil de ocultar pero nunca pensaron que sería tan difícil, se bajaron y notaron que el auto de Burt estaba afuera entraron y observaron a Burt sentado.

Se saludaron y los hizo sentarse

-Escuchen mañana habrá una comida en casa de Carole quiero que valla presentables y más tu Blaine he, bueno solo vine a decirles eso nos vemos más al rato adiós hijos.- se despidió de ellos y se marcho

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos y Blaine se despidió de Kurt estaba extrañamente cansado, se fue y Kurt se quedó en la sala sin saber qué hacer, levanto la vista y vio el calendario

"19 de noviembre"

Kurt sabía que algo se celebraba ese día, ¿su cumpleaños? no, ¿su santo?, ¿El estreno de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 1? si pero no, era algo más algo más grande. Pensó por 15 minutos hasta que la respuesta llego más obvia que nunca

Ese día se habían confesado su amor, Kurt se dio de topes en la pared y salió disparado al centro comercial, ¿Cómo no recordaba eso?

Una vez en el centro comercial fue a la joyería y entro en busca de algún regalo, Blaine no era materialista pero se merecía algo más, así que en cuanto entro encontró dos dijes con forma de corbatín los compro y las guardo muy bien.

Regreso a casa y se le ocurrió una gran idea, se metió en la cocina y preparo Cupcackes de chocolate con vainilla y cobertura azul, una vez que tuvo los dos Cupcackes horneados y decorados, coloco el collar de Blaine en el medio del panqueque y el suyo lo guardo en la cajita donde venían, bajo a la recamara y Blaine estaba acostado boca abajo sobre la cama de Kurt inhalando profundamente el olor a Kurt, dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y con mucho cuidado despertó a Blaine este se desmaraño y vio que Kurt le había preparado su postre favorito , sonrió ante la idea de que aunque fuese tarde Kurt había recordado que había pasado en esa fecha, se sentaron y Kurt le paso una taza con café y su pastelillo al morderlo se dio cuenta que había algo duro ahí Kurt sonrió y Blaine desmorono el pastelillo y encontró una cadena con un corbatín de color plata la sostuvo con sumo cuidado y mira a Kurt y este sonrió y tomo la cadena y se posiciono detrás de Blaine colocándole con delicadeza la cadena, una vez puesta beso el cuello de Blaine quien se estremeció con el contacto del otro, Kurt se bajó de la cama y se puso delante de Blaine, le tomo ambas manos y sonrió.

-Blaine eres la persona más especial en mi vida y te quiero agradecer por esos momentos juntos sabes que eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo y no quiero separarme nunca de ti gracias por ser mi todo y tampoco imagino la vida sin ti.

Kurt se abalanzó sobre Blaine y lo abrazo con demasiada fuerza, y con una voz suave y llena de amor dijo

-Nunca te diré adiós.-

Blaine comenzó a llorar y la culpa lo invadió nuevamente se abrazó contra él y así se quedaron todo el día

El martes paso tranquilo Kurt espero a Blaine afuera de su salón, cuando salió estuvieron a punto de besarse pero recordaron donde se encontraban un chico del equipo de futbol se les quedo viendo extraño, Blaine se puso delante de Kurt y el chico se alejó mirándolos raro.

Salieron y se dirigieron a casa, hablaron sobre su día llegaron y notaron que Burt estaba en casa entraron pero no estaba ahí Blaine bajo a su habitación mientras Kurt subió a ver si estaba su padre toco la puerta y Burt lo hizo pasar.

Su padre estaba frente al espejo acomodándose un traje negro con una corbata negra y una camisa blanca.

Kurt se acercó y lo ayudo a acomodarse el traje, le felicito por lo bien que le sentaba el traje, Burt sonrió satisfecho y le pidió que ayudara a Blaine, porque era un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de ropa, el siempre prefería cosas cómodas a cosas elegantes, Kurt formulo una pregunta silenciosa.

-Es porque, esta noche es una de las más importantes de toda mi vida.-

Kurt afirmo con la cabeza y bajo en busca de Blaine. Blaine estaba en el estudio sentado en el piano mirado al exterior, quería hacer pública su relación pero no quería dejar a Kurt cuando este lo necesitaba. Kurt lo interrumpió y se sentó a su lado se preocupó por que desde un par de días atrás estaba sumamente pensativo.

Lo abrazo y se quedaron en silencio Kurt trataba de entender que pasaba pero no podía, Burt toco la puerta del estudio y se separaron, los apresuro a que se cambiaran y salió, el asunto quedo olvidado al menos por el momento, salieron del estudio y Blaine quería llevar su ropa habitual pero Kurt lo detuvo y le rodo los ojos. Le paso un gancho con un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, Blaine lo miro haciendo un puchero pero acepto la ropa se cambió muy rápido y se fue al espejo a acomodar sus rulos, Kurt por su parte estaba acomodando su camisa azul, se terminaron de arreglar y Burt los estaba esperando en el sofá felicito a los chicos por lo bien que se veían, salieron y entraron a la camioneta.

Pasados quince minutos llegaron a una casa amplia de color blanco.

Los chicos miraron confundidos a Burt, Burt solo sonrió y salieron de la camioneta entraron a la casa y en la parte delantera tenía un letrero que decía bienvenidos.

Kurt y Blaine se quedaron sorprendidos aun no entendían del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Burt abrazo a ambos chicos.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra nueva casa.- Ambos chicos abrieron como platos los ojos estaban felices de que Burt y Carole al fin se mudaran juntos.

Finn y Carole entraron a la sala y saludaron a los chicos, Carole y Burt les mostraron la casa a los tres hermanos, la casa era muy amplia, abajo se encontraba la sala, comedor y cocina arriba estaban los cuartos de Burt y Carole y al lado el cuarto de Finn, contaba con un sótano que sería el cuarto de Blaine y Kurt tal como en su otra casa, sonrieron a esa idea y se dirigieron al comedor, la noticia era fantástica, comieron estofado de pato con ensalada y jugo de frutas y de postre un flan, la cena se alargó pues todos estaban hablando muy entretenidamente. Después de un rato pasaron a la sala Carole Burt y Kurt se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de la boda mientras que Finn y Blaine hablaban sobre videojuegos de pronto Blaine le pidió que hablaran en privado, salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la habitación de Finn, Kurt se les quedo viendo raro pero siguió en su conversación.

A eso de las 9:30pm se retiraron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Finn y Carole ya estaban instalados así que por ellos no había problema. Al llegar a casa solo se metieron en la cama, Blaine ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Era viernes el día de las seccionales se levantaron a súper temprano se ducharon y se arreglaron, las seccionales serian hasta la tarde pero estaban impacientes y terriblemente nerviosos subieron y Burt aún no se levantaba, tomaron un yogurt y Kurt empaco un poco de fruta para más tarde, salieron de casa y se dirigieron directamente a Mckinley entraron al estacionamiento de la escuela y solo había unos cuantos carros, algunos de maestros y los otros eran de los chicos del Glee Club, entraron y la escuela estaba desierta aun no llegaban todos los chicos así que Mr. Schue revisaba que todo estuviera en orden, este año las regionales serian en el auditorio de Mckinley así que tendrían que lucirse por ser los anfitriones Kurt se sentó en el piso y Blaine se acostó boca abajo en el piano, se miraban estaban a centímetros de distancia cuando Rachel entro al salón escandalosamente como siempre se separaron inmediatamente, Rachel como siempre estaba en su mundo y no se percató de lo que pasaba a solo unos pasos de ella, se separaron y los demás chicos entraron

Mr. Schue entro al salón después que todos los que faltaban llegaron, pidió a los chicos que se sentaran y en el pizarrón escribió "REGIONALES", todos aplaudieron al unísono, Mr. Schue dio un aplauso.

-Ok, desde arriba.- Todos tomaron posiciones y comenzaron a ensayar.

Eran las 6:15pm, los chicos estaban temblando de nervios el evento ya había comenzado y sus rivales Aural Intensity ya estaban en el escenario haciendo su presentación de Jesús is a Friend, al terminar la canción se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron detrás del escenario todos se estaban preparando para salir a escena, Kurt estaba esperando a Blaine quien había ido al baño, Kurt estaba entretenido en su pensamiento cuando unas manos lo sujetaron de los hombros el contacto con el otro fue incomodo inmediatamente sabía que no era Blaine, se dio vuelta y se encontró con el chico de GAP que lo estaba estudiando con la mirada, estaba vestido con el uniforme de Dalton y su sonrisa denotaba seguridad, y tenía una mirada profunda, Kurt se sentía alagado y a la vez nervioso pues ese chico lo miraba con hambre.

-Solo vine a desearte suerte y que gane el mejor.- Extendió una mano hacia el menor y este la estrecho por cortesía, el castaño de ojos verdes sujeto la mano haciendo que el saludo durara demasiado, Kurt no sabía cómo soltar el agarre hasta que un cuerpo conocido lo abrazo por la espalda y le beso el cuello, Kurt se estremeció con el contacto y Sebastian rio sarcásticamente mientras fingía desinterés de aquella escena, Blaine lo fulmino y Sebastian continuo en el mismo tono de antes.

-Ya se lo dije a él, solo vine a desearles suerte y que gane el mejor.- Puso una falsa sonrisa de sinceridad.

-Pues gracias y adiós.- Lo cortó tajante Blaine, tenía los puños apretados como se atrevía a venir a buscar a Kurt

-Adiós...- Hablo fuerte y lleno de confianza, al pasar por detrás de .Kurt y Blaine murmuro solo para que Blaine lo escuchara. -Y enserio que la vas a necesitar.- Blaine sintió que eso era más algo personal que algo relacionado con la competencia.

El ojiverde desapareció detrás del telón y Blaine al no verlo soltó el agarre que tenía con Kurt y se puso delante de él.

-Enserio no tolero a ese tipo.- Escupió Blaine, Kurt sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

-Tranquilo Blaine.- De pronto el piso se volvió muy interesante y con las mejillas sonrojadas y con sus manos entrelazadas dijo.- A ti es a quien le pertenece mi corazón.-

-Te Amo.- Dijo en un susurro y lo beso con pasión he intensidad, cada vez sus besos eran más profundos y deseados se dejaron llevar, Kurt metía sus manos entre los rulos de Blaine mientras Blaine sujetaba con fuerza su cuello se separaron y comenzaron a sentirse incomodos voltearon la mirada hacia la derecha y todos los chicos del coro los estaban viendo con asombro.

Se quedaron inmóviles hasta que Mercedes entro en su rescate,

Valla hasta que por fin lo admitieron. Los chicos tenían unas caras de asombro por lo que acababan de ver. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, los chicos estaban aún sorprendidos, Kurt no lo soporto más y los hizo regresar.

-Después hablaremos sobre esto ahora vamos a patear algunos traseros.- Todos sonrieron y se relajaron un poco, unieron sus manos en un círculo, las bajaron un poco y las lanzaron al aire gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡A ganar!-

Kurt y Blaine entraron al escenario con dos micrófonos de frente y el telón se abrió y las luces del escenario los cegaron momentáneamente las notas en el piano comenzaron a sonar y claramente no era "Candles".

Reconoció la canción y le hizo una pregunta silenciosa a Blaine este sonrió y ya sabía quién había cambiado los planes de la canción.

**N**: Ambos _ K:_ Kurt S: Blaine

(Sujeto el micrófono y cerrando los ojos comenzó a cantar)

I was searching  
you were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like  
A neutron star collision  


(Con una voz celestial Kurt siguió la canción)  
_I have nothing left to lose_  
_you took your time to choose_  
_Then we told each other_  
_with no trace of fear that...  
_(Miraron al escenario sabiendo que las letras decían algo más.)

**Our love would be forever****  
****And if we die****  
****We die together****  
****And lie,****I said never****  
****Cause our love would be forever****  
**  
The world is broken  
Halos fail to glisten  
You try to make a difference  
But no one wants to listen  
_  
__Hail,__The preachers, fake and proud__  
__Their doctrines will be cloud__  
__Then they'll dissipate__  
__Like snowflakes in an ocean_

**Love is forever****  
****And we'll die, we'll die together****  
****And lie, I say never****  
****Cause our love could be forever**

Now I've got nothing left to lose  
_You take your time to choose__  
_**I can tell you now without a trace of fear**

**That my love will be forever**

**And we'll die we'll die together****  
****Lie, I will never**

**Cause our love could be FOREVER.**

El auditorio estalló en aplausos ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y la luz apuntaba a Blaine pero este jalo a Kurt hacia la luz dándole el también un aplauso, sin duda esta había sido una de sus mejores presentaciones.

Blaine tomo el micrófono otra vez aun emocionado.

-Damas y Caballeros nosotros somos New Directions.

Pasaron rápidamente a la parte trasera del escenario tomando su lugar para Some Nights, y posteriormente para We are Young, cantaron con el corazón en su voz y eso se reflejó en la audiencia, estaban encantados con las presentaciones y querían más, al terminar We are Young el telón bajo en el momento justo, salieron del escenario corriendo y saltando de felicidad Mr. Schue los recibió calurosamente todos se abrazaron Sebastian paso al lado de ellos y le dedico una sonrisita a Kurt mientras Blaine gruño por lo bajo Sebastian lo miro y lo fulmino, sus compañeros empujaron a Sebastian para que fuera al escenario

Salió y se perdió entre los telones.

-Dime que es lo que te molesta tanto de Sebastian?-

-La forma en cómo te mira.- Dijo enojado.

¿Cómo me mira?-

-De forma hambrienta deseosa, odio que te vea así Kurt, tu-eres-mío.- Inmediatamente que las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, Kurt tardo un poco de regresar a su estado normal. "Eres mío", pensaba se sonrojo furiosamente y miro a Blaine los ojos.

-Si soy tuyo.- Los ojos de Blaine brillaron e inmediatamente se besaron, era incontrolable, se amaban y se deseaban, la mezcla perfecta, se soltaron cuando alguien cercano se aclaró la garganta.

-Kurt, Blaine.- Inmediatamente reconocieron la voz, se giraron aterrorizados y al comprobar quien era, se sintieron totalmente mal.

-Quiero una explicación AHORA.- La voz de Burt nunca había sido tan brusca con ellos.

"Genial ¿Algo más que nos pueda pasar?"

Burt se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado el capitulo y tratare de no ya bloquearme tanto**

**Gracias por seguir mi fic y por tenerme paciencia **

**Y quiero agradecer en especial a Gabriela C por que has seguido mi fic desde el inicio enserio muchisimas gracias **

**Les mando un Abrazote**

**-Courage-**


	8. Sin Despedida

**:D Esta semana no me atrase :D estoy feliz por que no tuve bloqueos y me permitió crear un buen capitulo, al menos a mi parecer espero les guste y no los interrumpo mas disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Sin despedida**

Kurt levanto la vista y se encontró con todos los chicos del Glee Club observando la escena con caras de preocupación.

Delante de ellos estaba Burt con expresión indescifrable, Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt este la acepto y levanto la vista, era el momento de la verdad.

Cuando Blaine iba a hablar Finn se interpuso entre ellos.

-Burt ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?- Burt le gruño a Finn pero este lo tranquilizo, Carole llego y se posiciono al lado de Burt y le sujeto el hombro, la mujer estaba aterrada sabia lo delicado que era Burt de salud y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante esto, miraba a los chicos nerviosa, Burt se relajó un poco y se retiró dejándolos solos, Carole se fue con él y todo se quedó silencioso.

Kurt y Blaine estaban en Shock, Finn los abrazo.

-Los entiendo, Amor es Amor.- Dijo comprensivo

Mr. Schue, los miro y asintió.

-Nosotros también los apoyaremos, aquí todos somos familia.- Dijo Mr. Shue

Los demás chicos asintieron y ellos se sintieron reconfortados por esas palabras.

Se soltaron del agarre de Finn y salieron al escenario era hora de la premiación.

Rod Remington hizo algunas bromas y abrió el sobre, con voz divertida y fuerte dio los resultados

-En tercer Lugar desde Fort Wayne, Indiana, ¡Aural Intensity!-

Los chicos aplaudieron y recibieron su premio un poco deprimidos.

Rod continúo y al abrir el segundo sobre se sorprendió.

-Valla Tenemos un empate entre New Directions y The Warblers en ¡Primer lugar!- Todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos emocionados, estaban en las nacionales.

A ambos equipos les entregaron sus trofeos y salieron del escenario, se dirigieron al salón de coro gritando y felicitándose el uno al otro.

-Chicos esta competencia fue una de las mejores que pudimos tener, pero aun la victoria no es segura, y si hoy dimos el corazón, en las nacionales tendremos que dar la vida.- Todos aplaudieron mientras Shue destapaba una botella de sidra, todos brindaron y se abrazaron.

Una vez acabado el festejo todos se fueron a sus casas por su parte Kurt Blaine y Finn estaban nerviosos aun no sabían que es lo que Burt iba a decir acerca de ambos.

Salieron del club y hacia demasiado frio Kurt se abrazó a sí mismo, Blaine al ver esto lo sujeto por la espalda y lo abrazo muy fuerte Finn los vio y les sonrió, se subieron al auto y Blaine iba a manejar pero Finn le quito las llaves, encendió la camioneta y se puso en marcha, cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad mientras más se acercaban a casa as nerviosos se sentían, llegaron a la casa después de 18 eternos minutos salieron del auto y notaron que solo la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, Finn entro primero y al no ver a Burt Kurt y Blaine entraron con cautela Finn salía de la cocina con una galleta en la boca y detrás de él estaba Carole saludo a los chicos.

-Está durmiendo, no ha hablado, espero que mañana este mejor.- los chicos asintieron y la mujer desapareció.

* * *

-La recamara de huéspedes esta vacía puedes usarla Finn.- Finn se encogió los hombros

-Vamos, Kurt mejor que duerma en mi cama y yo duermo contigo.-Blaine puso ojos de perrito y Kurt cedió, nunca se había podido resistir a esos ojos color miel.

Entraron a la recamara y Finn se metió al baño a cambiarse mientras que Blaine y Kurt se cambiaban en la habitación, una vez que salió entraron a cepillarse los dientes y Blaine se dispuso a quitarse todo el gel que traía encima, Kurt hizo su rutina de cremas y veía como Blaine lidiaba con todo ese gel, una vez que acabo, Kurt se acercó a él y le puso la toalla encima y le comenzó a secar el pelo, Blaine al lado de Kurt se sentía protegido y amado no sabía cómo podría estar sin él, de repente un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió y su felicidad se vino abajo, Kurt lo miro e inmediatamente sabía que algo andaba mal, se miraron y Kurt pensó que era porque había pasado un rato antes lo, lo abrazo y Blaine correspondió, le termino de secar el pelo y salieron, Finn se estaba instalando en la cama de Blaine, mientras que Blaine y Kurt se metían en las sabanas para luego abrazarse, Finn iba a apagar la luz de la mesita de noche pero Blaine lo detuvo, Finn lo miro confundido y Blaine agacho la mirada.

-Es una antigua costumbre mía y de Kurt… Por favor déjala encendida.- Finn asintió.

-Ok pequeño hermano.- Finn sonrió y Blaine frunció el seño

-Omite el "pequeño".- Kurt y Finn rieron, Blaine hizo otro puchero y Kurt lo beso.

-Eres adorable.- le dedico una sonrisa de esas que enamoran

-Lo se.- Dijo con un enorme brillo en sus ojos

-Buenas noches.-Blaine cerró los ojos, Kurt, este había quedado dormido inmediatamente, había sido un día muy agitado.

Después de un rato el seguía pensando y la habitación estaba en silencio a excepción de los ronquidos de Finn, mientras pensaba sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Kurt y aspiro su aroma una y otra vez queriendo guardarlo en su memoria, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. -Te amo Kurt.- susurro quedándose dormido.

* * *

Eran las 6am y Kurt se despertó la luz se colaba por la ventana le daba directo a los ojos, se foto los ojos y al querer estirarse unas manos lo sujetaban, recordó que estaba en los brazos de Blaine y sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa decayó al recordar todo lo sucedido el día de ayer.

Se movió un poco tratando de soltarse del agarre de Blaine pero fue inútil, siempre lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza, se giró y se encontró con su rostro, estaban a milímetros, Kurt se mordió el labio y le paso el pulgar por la mejilla, al sentir las caricias de Kurt, Blaine abrió los ojos y le sonrió se dieron un beso de buenos días y se levantaron, Kurt se metió a duchar mientras que Blaine despertó a Finn, este se sobresaltó al verlo pero una vez que lo reconoció se relajó.

-Prométeme que cumplirás tu promesa.- Dijo con voz baja pero firme.

-Te lo prometo amigo.- Finn sonaba sincero

-Dime hermano.- Sonrío Blaine

-Está bien… ¿Estás seguro?-

-No me queda alternativa.- Dijo triste

-Ok.-

Kurt salió del baño y vio a Blaine hablando con Finn, se acercó a los chicos y estos inmediatamente cambiaron el tema, Kurt escucho que su celular había recibió algo se acercó a él y vio que era un mensaje de Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt ¡Vamos de compras! Necesitamos un día de chicas, ¿qué dices?" M

"Si vamos, solo debo pedir permiso, paso por ti" K

-Voy a ir al centro comercial con Mercedes ¿Quieren venir?-Finn y Blaine negaron y Kurt sonrió.

Kurt se fue a su armario a buscar unos jeans cómodos y una playera a juego, Finn se metió a duchar, mientras que Blaine se sentó en su cama con la mirada perdida, Kurt se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-Dime que es lo que te pasa… ¿Estas dudando acerca de nosotros?-Blaine abrió los ojos e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

-¡No!.. Es simplemente que estoy pensando en que es lo que va a suceder después.-

-Lo sé yo también estoy preocupado pero por qué mejor salimos y más tarde hablamos bien con papa.-

-No puedo iré con Finn a ver unos videojuegos pero diviértete con Mercedes.- Mintió, Le sonrió y guiño el ojo izquierdo.

-Está bien.- Beso su frente y la puerta del cuarto se abrió, ambos chicos se sobresaltaron.

-Hola chicos perdón por molestar, estoy buscando a Finn.- Kurt le sonrió a la mujer

-Se está duchando.- La mujer bajo las escaleras y se acercó a ambos.

-Burt regresara a las 6 del taller y creo que necesitan hablar con el.- Los miro comprensiva

-gracias...- Respondieron con un hilo de voz, Carole los abrazo.

-Muy bien suban a desayunar antes que Finn salga y se acabe todo.- Logro hacerlos sonreír y subieron a desayunar.

* * *

Una vez que acabaron de desayunar Kurt se dirigio a casa de Mercedes mientras que Blaine lavaba los platos Finn y Carole se despidieron de él y se marcharon a casa.

Blaine se sentó en el sofá, y decidio que no le quedaba otra alternativa, tomo el teléfono y marco el teléfono de la única persona que lo podría ayudar.

-Si buenas tardes Busco a Cooper Anderson.- Dijo secamente

* * *

A eso de las 2pm Cooper estaba en la puerta de la casa, Blaine ya tenía todo listo Cooper lo ayudo a subir su equipaje al auto, una vez que todo estuvo listo, Cooper se dirigio al taller de Burt para que Blaine hablara con él.

Llegaron, Cooper se estaciono enfrente del taller, Blaine se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y antes de salir Cooper lo detuvo.

-¿Estás seguro?- Sus ojos grises mostraban preocupación

-Si- Su voz era determinada

-Ok te esperare aquí.- la voz de Cooper sonaba preocupada.

Blaine salió del auto y al entrar pregunto por Burt le indicaron que estaba en su oficina y se dirigio ahí, estaba nervioso aun no tenía idea de que decir.

Toco la puerta y Burt levanto la visto su voz era brusca

-Entra. ¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar contigo.- La voz de Blaine era seria

-Ok.-

-Burt, Sabes que nunca lastimaría a Kurt él ha sido un hermano para mi desde que yo tengo memoria, pero a través del tiempo me di cuenta que no lo quería solo como un hermano, me di cuenta que lo amaba pero por obvias razones no lo dije, pero ahora que sé que él también me ama quisimos demostrárnoslo y solo quisiéramos que lo entendieras y...- Burt lo interrumpió

-¿Entender qué?, ¿Que no respetaron mi casa y que se burlaron de mí? No Blaine yo te adopte como un hijo y ¿Que conseguí que me traicionaras?-Decía enojado

-No te traicione yo amo a tu hijo.-

-¿Amar? ¿Que saben del amor? Son unos niños todavía.- Negó con la cabeza

-Sí, quizás no seamos muy maduros aun pero yo sé que lo amo y el me ama.-Dijo con certeza

-Mira ya no quiero escucharte, Mañana nos terminaremos de mudar y tu tendrás tu propia habitación ya no quiero que duerman juntos.- Dijo tratando de cerrar la conversación

-No va a ser necesario porque me voy.- Dijo entre serio y triste

-Que has dicho se te olvida que tú madre me dejo a tu cargo.- Trato de ser duro pero no pudo.

-No. Pero no quiero causarte molestias Burt, iré a vivir con Cooper, sé que si me quedo viviendo en tu casa será cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba explote, así que prefiero irme.- Burt bajo la mirada y Blaine continuo con la voz un poco entre cortada -A pesar que en estos momentos no nos entiendas sé que lo harás, solo vine a explicarte y a darte las gracias y a suplicarte que por favor nos entiendas.- Los ojos de Burt se llenaron de lágrimas, Blaine salió de la oficina envuelto en llanto, ellos eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia y separarse de ellos le dolía y sobre todo porque sabía que desde ese punto las cosas cada vez se pondrían más difíciles.

Burt se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a meditar las palabras de Blaine.

* * *

Kurt:

Kurt y Mercedes se habían pasado todo el día comprando y hablando sobre cualquier cosa realmente le encantaba salir con ella pues tenía una energía increíble y contagiosa a eso de las cinco se percataron de la hora y aunque llevaban ambas manos llenas de bolsas se dirigieron por un helado Kurt pidió uno extra para Blaine el chico del mostrador deposito el helado en un envase especial para que no se derritiera tan fácil y en la tapa pego un papelito, el chico les entrego el envase y la cuenta, Mercedes se percató de la nota en la tapa y la quito miro el mensaje y sonrió, le enseño el papel a Kurt y este se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

"Dylan Smith 55-82-47-66-24 llámame. Xoxo"

Kurt saco de su billetera el dinero y se acercó al mostrador, el dinero, chico le sonrió y Kurt le devolvió el mensaje.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado.- La cara del chico decayó al instante pero se rehusó a recibir el papelito.

-Consérvalo.- Dijo con un hilo de esperanza.

-Ok.- Kurt fingió que guardaba el papelito y regreso con su amiga listo para irse.

Se dirigían al estacionamiento y cuando pasaron por un bote de basura, Kurt saco el papelito.

-Lo siento Dylan.- Soltó el papelito, Mercedes lo miro confundida y sonrió

-Lo siento solo tengo ojos para Blaine...- Dijo divertido.

Mercedes sonrió y recorrieron el camino hasta el estacionamiento, una vez ahí dejaron las bolsas en la parte trasera y ambos chicos se subieron al auto.

Pasado un rato llegaron a casa de Mercedes, la ayudo a bajar todas sus cosas y la dejo en la puerta se despidieron y se abrazaron.

-Todo va a salir bien tu ten paciencia.

-Lo se gracias por todo Mercedes.- hizo un ademan de despedida con la mano y entro a su casa, una vez que la puerta se cerró Kurt se fue a casa.

Llego y noto que la casa estaba totalmente apagada. Dejo la camioneta en el Garaje Entro y pensó que Blaine seguía con Finn fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, al salir sintió muy vacía la casa, bajo a su recamara a relajarse un poco y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

Las fotos que Blaine tenía en la pared no estaban y su cama estaba vacía no había sabanas ni cobijas, soltó el vaso por instinto y se rompió en mil pedazos se acercó al closet de Blaine y noto que no había nada de su ropa, Kurt comenzó a llorar, mientras gritaba el nombre de Blaine.

Se sentó en la cama y escondió su cara entre sus manos, lloraba desconsoladamente no sabía qué hacer, agarro su teléfono y tecleo el número de Blaine pero este lo mandaba a buzón, lo intento durante hora y media pero no contestaba, se acostó en su cama y siguió llorando hasta que sintió que su cabeza explotaría, entro al baño y se lavó la cara, salió y subió por escoba y un recogedor para limpiar el vaso roto.

Entro a la cocina y al salir noto una figura en la sala tiro el recogedor y la escoba corrió hasta la luz de la mesa del centro

-Volviste Blaine.- Decía mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Una vez que la encendió se decepciono completamente, no era Blaine el que estaba ahí sino su padre.

-Lo siento hijo se fue y no creo que vuelva.- Dijo secamente

-Cómo puedes saberlo.- Dijo triste y con la mirada gacha

-Fue a verme al taller y a explicarme todo y por lo que dijo no creo que regrese.-Dijo triste

-Te fue a ver y no lo detuviste.- Kurt se altero

-Va a vivir con su hermano y no tengo alternativa.- siguió en tono triste

-Eso no es pretexto tú lo que quieres es separarnos.- Burt se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba ¿En realidad quiero separarlos?

Kurt salió de la sala y regreso por la escoba y recogedor, bajo a su habitación y limpio todo se recostó otra vez y tomo su celular y marcó el número de Mercedes.

-Hola ¿Que paso bebé?-Antes que pudiera hablar el llanto regreso.

-¿Kurt que pasó?-

Las palabras salieron roncamente de su garganta.

-Se fue Mercedes Blaine se fue.- Estallo en llanto una vez mas

-Ohh bebé cálmate, Kurt escúchame todo estará bien, Tranquili...- antes que pudiera terminar de hablar la llamada se cortó, Kurt fulmino con la mirada a su teléfono.

-Estúpido teléfono, estúpida señal.- gruño

Su celular se encendió y contesto rápidamente sin verificar quien era.

-Mercedes ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si se fue Mercedes, se fue sin decirme adiós, me dejo y ni siquiera sé si esto signifique que terminamos aunque no sé si en realidad estamos saliendo.- Decía mientras lloraba.

-Por supuesto que estamos saliendo Kurt, y no necesitamos una etiqueta para saber que somos algo más, yo te amo y nunca terminaría contigo, siento haberme ido sin despedirme.- Kurt miro su teléfono y vio el número de Blaine.

-Blaine…-

-Tenemos que hablar pero no por teléfono enciende la computadora y así nos veremos.- La llamada finalizo e inmediatamente corrió a encender la computadora.

* * *

Blaine:  
Salió del taller y Cooper estaba en la puerta esperándolo, abrió sus brazos y Blaine entro sin dudarlo y termino de llorar, una vez que se calmó entraron al auto y se dirigieron a Westerville, el viaje fue silencioso ninguno hablaba Blaine observaba por la ventana y noto que todo era muy distinto a como lo recordaba cuando estaba a unos minutos de su casa Cooper rompió el silencio.

-El lunes iremos a McKinley High por tus papeles para inscribirte en Dalton aparte creo que querrás despedirte de tus amigos de ahí.

-Si- Respondió secamente, Cooper lo miro y suspiro.

-Blaine... ¿Estás seguro de esto? Lo pensó por unos momento y tratando que su vos no mostrara dudas afirmo

-Si Cooper, estoy seguro.- Cooper asintió y se estaciono afuera de la casa.

Blaine la admiro por unos segundos y noto que era más grande de lo que recordaba.

Entraron y Cooper regreso por las maletas de Blaine, las dejo en la sala y aunque Blaine sabía que era su casa no la sentía como suya.

-Cooper ¿Mi habitación es la misma cierto?

-Si-

-Ok iré a dormir no me siento muy bien-

-Ok.-

Blaine subió las escaleras y encontró su habitación llena de cosas Cooper se había encargado de que al menos el primer día su habitación no se viera tan triste.

Pasados unos cinco minutos Cooper entro en la habitación.

-Bee...- Blaine abrió los ojos.

-¿Que pasa Coop?

-Tengo que salir regreso en la noche.-

-Está bien Coop, con cuidado.

-Gracias.- se levantó de la cama de Blaine y se detuvo en la puerta

-Lo siento de verdad Blaine.

-No te preocupes es tu trabajo ahora ve.-

Blaine escucho como la puerta se cerraba y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió los ojos, inmediatamente Kurt vino a su mente, comenzó a buscar su celular para llamarlo una vez que lo encontró noto que estaba apagado lo encendió y le pareció que pasaba una eternidad mientras el celular terminaba de encenderse. Una vez que acabo de cargarse marco el número de Kurt y sonaba ocupado, intento dos veces hasta que por fin entro la llamada y antes que pudiese hablar Kurt hablaba muy alterado.

- Mercedes ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si se fue Mercedes, se fue sin decirme adiós, me dejo y ni siquiera sé si esto signifique que terminamos aunque no sé si en realidad estamos saliendo.- Las primeras palabras le atravesaron el corazón y cuando menciono lo último no lo soporto más y tuvo que intervenir en la llamada.

-Por supuesto que estamos saliendo Kurt, y no necesitamos una etiqueta para saber que somos algo más, yo te amo y nunca terminaría contigo, siento haberme ido sin despedirme.- Decía desesperado

-Blaine…- Escucho como Kurt pronunciaba su nombre y su corazón se encogió, quería regresar a Ohio y besar sus lágrimas, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logro hablar sin que la voz se le cortara.

-Tenemos que hablar pero no por teléfono enciende la computadora y así nos veremos.- Corto la llamada sabía que no podría hablar más por que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

* * *

Si lo se ya me empieza a salir lo hija de Ryan, pero se que me amaran por eso nah mentira espero que les halla gustado y que no me golpeen mucho :D  
gracias a todos los que lo siguen y a los que se unen enserio no tienen idea de lo bien que me hacen sentir ¡.Son los y las mejores.!

A partir de hoy empezare a contestar sus reviews aca abajo ;) ya saben pueden preguntar cualquier cosa, a excepción de adelatos. :)

**Tammy22: **_Espero te halla gustado como se estan desarrollando las situaciones :)_

**Elbereth3: **_Tu comentario fue... Aaa no se como describirlo me encanto simplemente, que bueno que mi fic te provoque emociones enserio tu comentario me mato y espero no haberte provocado otro paro cardiaco D:. PD gracias por que tu invocacion si funciono y no hubo bloqueos :D_

**Gabriela C:**_ De nada ;) Ojala te halla gustado el capitulo ! :D_

Los quiero gracias por leer y hasta la proxima semana ... Los y Las quiero!

Y recuerden:

_-Courage.-_


	9. Dalton

**Muy bien antes de que me maten quiero disculparme esta vez si que me tarde pero estuve muy ocupada debido a que mi mamá esta de vacaciones y he tenido algunos problemillas, pero estoy de regreso, sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Dalton.**

Kurt:

Encendió la computadora e inicio sesión en Facebook abrió la conversación de Blaine y mando la video llamada. Inmediatamente se abrió la ventana indicando que el otro la había aceptado la video llamada estaba cargándose y Kurt estaba impaciente la ventana se maximizo y apareció Blaine con rostro adormilado y ojos rojos.

-Hey- Dijo roncamente

-Hola-Contesto Kurt cabizbajo. Blaine bajo la mirada y espero a que Kurt hablara sin embargo el silencio reino entre ambos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?- Dijo con un hilo de voz

-Por qué no podía irme si te veía así y justo en este momento quiero correr a Ohio por ti estrecharte entre mis brazos, Kurt sabes que no soporto verte triste.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-Yo tampoco soporto verte triste.- La voz se le corto y comenzó el llanto otra vez

-Kurt por favor no llores.- Trato de consolarlo

-Lo siento es.. es solo que no puedo evitarlo.- las lágrimas no se detenían

-Perdóname.- Dijo en un susurro

-No te preocupes yo también sé que es lo mejor , es solo que te extraño, eres mi mejor amigo.-

-Tu eres el mío también.- Una lagrima resbalo por su cara -Kurt .. Te extraño.-

-Yo también te extraño.-

-El lunes iré a McKinley, podría decirle a Cooper que me deje el auto y así podría quedarme un poco más.- Dijo tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Si me parece una buena idea.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Oye, Esto se está quedando sin batería y no sé dónde dejo el cargador Cooper ¿hablamos mañana?

-Si por supuesto.-

La llamada se cortó y Kurt cerro bruscamente la laptop se fue a su cama, la distendió y se acostó echando para atrás su cabeza, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pues su cabeza azoto fuertemente con la pared, soltó un quejido y se volteó para buscar su almohada, reviso toda la cama y no la encontró, miro la cama de Blaine y no había nada fue a su ropero y saco otra pero le extraño que su almohada favorita no estuviera ahí. Su padre no había entrado a su habitación así que no se explicaba donde pudiera estar.

Se recostó más suavemente ya con su almohada, tomo su celular y conecto los auriculares quería perderse en la música para no pensar que su otra mitad estaría lejos de él. Después de un rato seguía pensando y una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

-Blaine.- Dijo en un susurro, tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje.

"Blaine no sabes ¿Qué le pasó a mi almohada?" K.

"No jejeje :D" B.

"Sí, Claro. Blaine Devon Anderson ¡Devuélvemela!" K.

"Uy el segundo nombre, D:" B.

"Tranquilo la cuidare" B.

"Ok pero dime ¿Para qué te la llevaste?" K.

"Pues.. Por.." B.

"¿Sí..?" K.

"Me la lleve porque quería tener algo que tuviera tu esencia" B.

"¿Porque precisamente mi almohada?" K.

"Porque con ella te duermes en ella están tus sueños, tus anhelos y posiblemente tus secretos" B.

"Si lo se soy muy cursi, Lo siento" B.

¿Cómo lo haces? Siempre me sorprendes. Te Amo" K.

"Te Amo también" B

Blaine:

Vio el último mensaje y sonrió como un niño pequeño cerró los ojos en su almohada con olor a Kurt, y se hundió en ella cayendo en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, ahí estaba Cooper con una taza de café en la mano y el periódico en otra, Blaine al entrar lo saludo y se sentó a su lado con la cabeza abajo. Cooper lo miro y al instante Blaine levanto la vista con los ojos rojos, Cooper se acercó por detrás y lo abrazo, Blaine se volteo y se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Cooper solo lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Pasado un rato se separaron y con los ojos aun hinchados Blaine se levantó a prepararse un poco de café Cooper se quedó en el mismo sitio observando a su hermano, Blaine puso la taza debajo de la cafetera dejando que la taza se llenara, mientras esperaba se recargo en la barra con ambas manos mirando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Cooper, volvió a agachar la mirada.

-Cooper lo extraño.-

-Lo se Blaine, pero tienes que ser fuerte, sabes que es lo mejor.- Dijo sinceramente

-Lo se…-Comenzó a sollozar- Es solo que estoy acostumbrado totalmente a Kurt hemos vivido más de siete años juntos, además él es dueño de mi corazón no puedo estar lejos del.-

Cooper estuvo a punto de reírse cuando vio que Blaine hablaba enserio.

-Blaine nunca pensé que alguien pudiera estar tan enamorado de una persona.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Lo se soy patético.-

-Por supuesto que no eres patético, eres solo una persona que sabe amar de verdad.-

-Gracias hermano.-

-De nada. Por cierto tu taza se llenó hace más de 5 minutos.-

-Oh Jajajaja.-

Se acercó a la cafetera y retiro su taza, se sentó enfrente de Cooper y le dio un sorbo a su café y comenzó una charla con su hermano.

Kurt:  
Se levantó de la cama totalmente enojado por no dormir bien, se dirigio al baño y se dio una ducha un poco más corta de lo normal se secó y frunció el ceño a la cama vacía de Blaine, se cambió y subió a desayunar, aunque sabía que no era culpa totalmente de su padre no dejaba de estar enojado con él, tomo un poco de jugo de la nevera y salió directo a Mckinley, el camino a la escuela se le hizo tormentosamente eterno, sin Blaine las cosas eran muy distintas, le faltaba algo porque cuando estaba con Blaine se sentía completo y ahora esa sensación de algo faltante lo seguía y por si fuera poco el dolor apenas iba comenzando, no sabía cómo iba a soportar estar sin Blaine, se estaciono frente a la escuela y entro cabizbajo avanzo unos pasos cuando unas manos cálidas lo sujetaron de la cintura y le beso suavemente el cuello, se estremeció ante el contacto y se giró feliz de que Blaine estuviera ahí.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato, hasta que la multitud los hizo sentir incomodos, salieron a las canchas de futbol y se sentaron en las gradas, se olvidaron de todos y cada uno de sus problemas y se quedaron en silencio mirando al cielo.

-Quisiera que el mundo se detuviese.- Dijo Blaine despreocupado

-¿Por qué?- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Por qué no me gusta estar separado de ti.-

-Lo se Blaine, pero es lo mejor.-

-Quizás así podremos formalizar más nuestra relación.-

-Hablando de eso he pensado que aún no somos novios oficialmente.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Levanto una ceja

-A que aún no te he pedido que seas mi novio.-

-Quizás no me lo has pedido con palabras, pero me lo has pedido con todas esas acciones.-

-Lo sé…-

-¿Blaine?-

-Vamos a caminar.- Le estiro su mano derecha a kurt quien la acepto con gusto

Se tomaron de la mano y se escaparon de la escuela, fueron al lugar donde se habían confesado su amor, entraron al parque y caminaron por un largo rato, en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía aunque no hablaran, se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol y Blaine desapareció.

Kurt se quedó pensando en que estaba tramando Blaine, se recostó esperando sea lo que sea que Blaine planeara.

Pasados uno minutos Blaine se paró frente a Kurt con un ramo de rosas rojas, Kurt se levantó inmediatamente y se lanzó a los brazos de Blaine.

Se abrazaron y Blaine le dio el ramo y Kurt sonrió como nunca.

-Esta canción es para ti.-

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Pregunto con la sonrisa más sincera.

-La pregunta es necia por supuesto que acepto, aunque ya eras mi novio antes de preguntar.-

-Solo quería hacerlo oficial.-

-Estás loco.- se acercó un poco a su novio.

-Loco por ti.- Se miraron y se besaron largo y profundo disfrutando del otro solo como ellos sabían hacerlo así se quedaron hasta el anochecer.

El día acabo y la despedida esta vez no había sido tan difícil pues tenía la certeza Blaine lo amaba y no habría de que preocuparse.

Blaine:  
Se levantó un poco temprano se dio una ducha y se dispuso a pasarla bien en su primer día en Dalton, Cooper lo saludo y esta vez le tenía una taza de café preparada, se lo bebió y subió a ponerse el uniforme, a pesar que no le gustaba usar uniformes ese le queda bien, esta vez no uso tanto gel y algunos de sus rizos quedaron un poco sueltos se veía diferente a como lucia en McKinley bajo y Cooper lo esperaba, se subieron al auto de Cooper y se dirigieron a la escuela, estaba a unas 20 calles de su casa.

Llegaron, Cooper le dio un abrazo y se marchó, Blaine avanzo hasta la entrada y el vigilante lo recibió cordialmente entro a la escuela y al parecer ya era tarde pues no había nadie en los pasillos siguió avanzando y escucho música creada solo con voces, siguió el camino de la música y se paró frente de dos puertas enormes de madera se armó de valor y las empujo al mismo tiempo creando una entrada espectacular y por si eso fuera poco comenzó a cantar la canción que las voces armonizaban, los chicos que estaban ahí se sorprendieron y trataban de descubrir quien estaba cantando pero detrás de Blaine había una gran ventana donde el sol se colaba sorprendentemente fuerte y no los dejaba distinguirlo, no sabían cómo había logrado eso pero su entrada había sido totalmente asombrosa.

* * *

M**añana subiré el capitulo 10 y 10B ¿Por qué? Porque uno es sin censura y el otro es censurado, por que no se si a los que siguen el fic les guste leer cosas sexuales por eso decidí creer dos capítulos por respeto a aquellos que no les gusta.**

**Los quiero gracias por tenerme paciencia y por seguir el fic, y tambien a los que cada vez se unen gracias de verdad :D**

Elbereth3: Si todos necesitamos un poco de drama :D Pd. Esta vez no fue bloqueo esta vez fue falta de tiempo D: Gracias por tus comentarios ;)

Gabriela C: Si y No, como ya dije, todos los escritores de fanfics somos los hijos perdidos de Ryan Murphy asi que se que en algún punto llegaran a odiarme pero me volverán a querer yo lo se :D A todos nos gusta un poco de drama ;)

**-Courage.-**


	10. Adrenalina (Censurado)

**Chicos Aqui esta lo prometido este es _Censurado_ así que espero les guste y que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Adrenalina **(Censurado)**

Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah!  
So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters, I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be  
So let me be and I'll set you free

Blaine estaba en el centro de la habitación y los chicos al fin lo pudieron ver, los demás comenzaron una pequeña coreografía bastante sincronizada

I am in misery, there ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Un chico rubio choco las palmas con Blaine dándole confianza y continúo cantando.

Say your faith is shaken you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused so far away from you  
I'm getting here don't care where I have to go

los Warblers comenzaron a crear el ritmo mas fuerte golpeando las mesas.

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

I am in misery, there ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Todos los chicos aplaudían y Blaine solo sonreía, un chico rubio se acercó a Blaine y con una sonrisa contagiosa grito.

-¡Hey Nacionales! Tenemos nuestro número de entrada.- Blaine se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh no, claro que no.- Se sentía avergonzado

-Hey calma amigo lo harás bien.- Blaine negó otra vez pero cedió ante la sonrisa del chico. - Soy Jeff mucho gusto.- le extendió la mano a Blaine.

-Blaine, y el gusto es mío.- Dijo estrechando su mano con la del rubio

-Hey Nikkie ven a conocer a mi amigo Blaine.- Grito contento, un chico castaño volteo y se acercó a ellos

-Hola, soy Nick.- dijo despreocupado

-Hola ¿Y bien ustedes dos son primos? Por qué no se parecen para ser hermanos.- ambos chicos pusieron cara de espanto.

-¡Noooooooo!, Jeff es mi novio.- Contesto el castaño

-Oh lo siento.- se disculpó Blaine

-No hay problema.- contesto Jeff mirando a su novio, miro a Blaine con la cabeza ladead -Y dime Blaine tu ¿tienes novia?- Blaine levanto las cejas divertido.

-Mmhh... No, Pero si novio.- Contesto en un suspiro mientras sonreía

-Oh aún mejor, yo creo que nos llevaremos bien.- Ambos chicos se sonrieron

-Eso espero.-

-Muy bien Blaine bienvenido a los Warblers.- Dijo el rubio animado

-¿No se tiene que adicionar primero?-

-Con la espectacular entrada que hiciste hoy dudo mucho que alguien te dijera que no.-

-Oh.-

-Bueno así que como Seb no está seré yo quien te dé la bienvenida a los Warblers.-

Jeff silbo y todos lo volteó a ver.

-Hey chicos escuchen les presento a Blaine el nuevo integrante de los Warblers.-

Blaine sonrió mientras los chicos aplaudían, esta escuela era muy diferente a Mckinley la gente era más agradable, quisiera que Kurt estuviera ahí también.

Jeff le pidió su horario a Blaine y noto que estaban en la misma clase así que se dirigieron a la clase de historia, mientras iban en el pasillo Nick y Jeff iban abrazados mientras que los chicos que llegaban a pasar simplemente no los miraban o les daba igual, no había maltrato.

-Esto es totalmente diferente.-

-Sí, es porque tenemos una política de cero tolerancia al acoso.-

-Como quisiera traer a Kurt aquí.-

-¿Kurt?, ¿Tu novio?-

-Si.-

-Podrías traerlo un día nada más que tenga el uniforme puesto, distraemos al guardia y asunto arreglado.-

-¿Pero y los maestros?-

Recuerda es una escuela para varones así que ver uno mas no creo que cause mucho revuelo confía en mí y un día tráelo.- El rubio le guiño un ojo.

-Si, por supuesto que lo hare.- Sonrió.

Kurt:

-Hey Kurt.- Dijo un voz detrás de él.

-Oh hola Mercedes.- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-

-Un poco mejor, el haber estado con el ayer me ayudo a entender que es lo mejor.- Resoplo

-Kurt ven aquí.- La morena abrió los brazos y Kurt le correspondió

-Gracias Mercedes.- se separó de ella y caminaron por el pasillo.

-Oye Kurtie ¿Qué te parece si para desestrezarnos vamos a Six Flags?-Dijo sonriendo

-Oh Mercedes, es una buena idea hay que decirle a los chicos.-

-Claro vamos- La morena lo sujeto del brazo y caminaron juntos hasta el salón

Entraron y ya estaban casi todos mercedes se dirigio al pizarrón y escribió "ADRENALINA" los chicos la miraron confundida a lo que ella solo sonrió, Mr., Shue entro al salón y vio lo escrito en la pizarra miro a los chicos con cara de confusión y mercedes se levantó y Mr. Shue le cedió el lugar.

-¿Qué les parece si para liberar un poco de tensiones vamos a Six Flags? En un mes son las Nacionales y creo que deberíamos estar lo más relajados posible.

- Me parece una buena idea.- Dijo Mr. Shue

-Genial.-Contestaron los chicos.

Se juntaron y todos se abrazaron sintiéndose como una familia. Mr. Shue dejo que se marcharan y les dio la semana libre para relajarse y disfrutar de su viaje a Six Flags los chicos se dispersaron y Kurt llamo a Blaine.

-Hola Amor.- Dijo suspirando

-Hey Dulzura.-

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba gracias y ¿Qué tal estuvo el tuyo?-

-Bien, ya sabes las tormentosas matemáticas que aún no se me dan, pero bien.-Dijo cansado

-Kurt si quieres te puedo dar unas clases "privadas".- Blaine uso un tono totalmente sensual mientras hablaba, Kurt se sonrojo completamente al saber que no hablaba de las matemáticas y se tentó con esa idea e inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

-Me gustaría.- Dijo un poco agitado de solo imaginarlo. Blaine no se esperaba esa respuesta sin embargo solo se tentó mas y quiso hacerlo realidad, se quedaron en silencio y mercedes se acercó a Kurt este al verla recordó para que había llamado a Blaine.

-Emm Blaine ¿te gustaría este fin de semana ir a Six Flags?-

-Me encantaría Kurt pero no tengo dinero… Aunque le podría pedir un préstamo a Cooper.-

-Si anda quiero que vallamos juntos.-

-Está bien al rato le digo a Cooper de todos modos en la noche hablamos ¿vale?

-Vale.-

-Hasta al rato-

-Hasta al rato.- contesto en un suspiro mientras estrechaba su celular contra su pecho.

Mercedes lo miro y rodo los ojos divertida por ver a su amigo así.

-Kurt enserio no podrían ser más cursis.-

-Lo sé y aun no te he contado nuestro fin de semana.-

-Oh Kurt ahora me cuentas.- Los chicos se fueron caminando por el pasillo sujetos por un brazo tal y como siempre lo hacían.  
_

Blaine:

Blaine miro por unos segundos la pantalla de su teléfono y le sonrió al fondo donde estaban él y Kurt sonriendo. Camino y cuando salió de la escuela se encontró con el auto de Cooper y al acercarse vio a su hermano dentro de él se subió y se dirigieron a su casa.

-Pensé que no vendrías por mí.-

-¿Bromeas? Es tu primer día aparte aun no tienes auto así que hasta que te lo consiga vendré a dejarte y a recogerte.-Dijo con su sonrisa de comercial.

-Pero ¿Y tu trabajo?-

-Los productores pueden esperar.-

-Gracias hermano.-

-De nada Bee.-

Llegaron a casa y Blaine fue a preparar algo de comer Cooper se sentó en la sala y encendió la tv.

Blaine tomo el pan y preparo sándwiches, algo con lo que seguro no quemaba la cocina, preparo los suficientes y se sentó al lado de Cooper y cada quien empezó a comer, terminaron, Cooper apago la tele y espero pacientemente hasta que Blaine hablara.

-Emm Cooper no es como pedirte esto…- Dijo con sus manos entrelazadas jugando con sus dedos pulgares.

-Cuanto quieres.- Dijo despreocupado

-Oh por Dios Cooper, ¿Acaso lees la mente o algo así?-

-No simplemente que yo hacía lo mismo cuando quería dinero.-

-Oh.-

-¿A dónde vas a ir o que planeas hacer con él?-

-Voy a ir a Six Flags con Kurt.-

-Oh.- Cooper saco su billetera y le dio a Blaine una cantidad un poco grande.

-Cooper es demasiado…- Decía mientras contaba el dinero

-Cállate y quédatelo si no lo ocupas todo guárdalo de algo te ha de servir.-

-Gracias hermano.-

-Deberías de dejar de agradecer tanto.-

-Lo siento así soy yo, además solo agradezco cuando es necesario.-

-Está bien.-

El celular de Cooper comenzó a sonar y salió de la habitación Blaine saco su teléfono y texto a Kurt.

"Si voy, te quiero, nos vemos el sábado" B.

"Perfecto, Espero con ansias el sábado." K

EL día esperado llego Kurt se levantó muy temprano desayuno un poco de fruta y jugo y salió directo a Westerville por Blaine llego a eso de las 8am y toco la puerta. Blaine salió ya listo, se subió a la camioneta y cuando Kurt se giró para abrochar su cinturón Blaine atrapo su cara y lo beso con deseo amor y pasión, Kurt respondió el beso con la misma intensidad tanto que se subió en las piernas de Blaine, mientras este lo seguía besando cada vez más intensamente, los vidrios de la camioneta se empañaron al ritmo de sus respiraciones, Kurt comenzó a jadear cuando Blaine comenzó a aumentar el grado de su caricias y a desabotonar la camisa azul de Kurt, este reacciono y recordó no quería que su primera vez fuera así.

-Bla... Blaine Pa... Para Por Favoor para.- Habían cambiado posiciones y Blaine estaba sobre Kurt

-No Kurt, te quiero aquí y ahora te deseo te necesito, solo hagámoslo.- dijo regresando a besas su cuello

-No Blaine para.-Empujo Blaine y este se sintió herido.

-Perdón solo estaba tratando de ser espontaneo y divertido.- Dijo enojado

–Blaine.- Tomo acuno el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos. -Escucha no quiero hacerlo en un auto quiero que nuestra primera vez sea algo que recordemos el resto de nuestras vidas y que sea un momento mágico no en el asiento de un auto entiéndeme Blaine.- Blaine se molestó pero asintió, aunque deseaba a Kurt no era el momento ni el lugar correcto, pero a pesar de eso se sentía herido por ser rechazado.

El celular de Kurt sonó y Kurt lo contesto rápidamente para evitar a Blaine.

-Hola, Oh Mercedes si ya voy, si ya estoy con Blaine enseguida nos vemos adiós.-

Kurt arranco el auto y se dirigio a la casa de su amiga mientras que Blaine seguía molesto. La morena se subió al auto e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal, Kurt arranco de nuevo y fue por Rachel y Finn una vez que llegaron a casa de Rachel la tensión comenzó a bajar Blaine platicaba alegremente con Rachel mientras que Kurt hablaba con mercedes al llegar a Six Flags todos se bajaron y se encontraron con los demás, Sugar había pasado por ellos y habían llegado primero.

-Muy bien a divertirnos.-Gritaron al unísono.

Corrieron a formarse para su primer juego: Superman, todos se subieron con su respectiva pareja a excepción de Kurt y Sugar que se subieron juntos mientras que Blaine se quedó abajo debido a que le daba un poco de miedo. Así se la pasaron todo el día de juego en juego, se sorprendieron al ver que Kurt era el que más aguantaba y al que al parecer la adrenalina más le gustaba, Blaine seguía sin hablarle o mirarlo si quiera, con la adrenalina que le corría por el cuerpo Kurt se armó de valor y fue por Blaine este se resistió, Kurt al ser más alto que él lo arrastro hasta el Batman.

Se formaron y cada vez que la fila avanzaba Blaine temblaba más, ya no sabía si temblaba aun de enojo o por los nervios de subirse a esa cosa tan alta.

Por fin llego su turno Kurt y Blaine se acomodaron en el juego y se aseguraron perfectamente los chicos de seguridad se acercaron a ellos y revisaron que todo estuviera en orden Blaine noto que uno de ellos alzo un pulgar y un sonido como de despegue se escuchó y el juego comenzó a moverse, estaba atardeciendo así que el sol no les daba tan fuerte Blaine cerro sus ojos al ver que comenzaban a subir, Kurt al notar esto puso su mano sobre la de Blaine y este abrió los ojos, vio cómo su Kurt se veía hermoso y emocionado.

-Disfrútalo, no tengas miedo, solo disfruta.- Con estas palabras Blaine se sintió un poco mejor y soltó su tensión, abrió más los ojos y se agarró de donde pudo al bajar el juego comenzó a girarlos y Kurt gritaba de emoción, como pudo se agarró a la mano de Blaine, y entre gritos dijo

-Blaine Devon Anderson eres el amor de mi vida Te Amo.- Al oír eso el también comenzó a gritar.

-Te Amo Kurt Te Amo.- Él sabía que no podía estar enojado con él, y menos si era por algo que Kurt tenía razón, el juego termino y bajaron tomados de la mano muy distintos a como se subieron

El día acabo y Sugar se fue llevando con los mismos con los que había llevado, Kurt fue a dejar primero a mercedes y de ahí fueron a dejar a Rachel y Finn, ya eran las 8 de la noche y aun le faltaba ir a dejar a Blaine, Kurt tuvo una idea.

Finn por favor dile a papa que nos quedaremos juntos aquí, con Rachel y así yo me voy con Blaine y tú te quedas con Rachel, será un pequeño secreto mañana paso por ti temprano y así llegamos juntos a la casa ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto.-Respondió Finn

Llegaron a la casa y al entrar encontraron una nota de Cooper

_Bee Salí con unos amigos, llegare en la mañana, sé que llegaras hambriento así que te deje pizza en la nevera_

_Te quiere Cooper._

_PD. Hola Kurt no dejes que Blaine queme la cocina, ¡Por favor! a y por favor Protéjanse ;)_

_Ahora si me despido que pasen una buena noche._

Kurt se sonrojo al igual que Blaine, entraron a la cocina y calentaron la pizza, cenaron a gusto tal como lo hacían antes, despacio y a su tiempo sin que nadie los molestase, al terminar Blaine se sentó a su lado.

-Kurt escucha, lamento haberme enojado hoy contigo, es simplemente que te amo y te deseo con locura, pero también sé que nuestra primera vez no tiene que ser así, quiero que sea especial para ambos, yo sé que eres la persona correcta y cuando estés listo será el momento correcto.-Kurt solo se quedó callado mientras que Blaine le besaba la frente.-Bien te preparare el cuarto de visitas, porque si te dejo en mi cuarto no garantizo que salgas virgen de aquí.- Blaine soltó una carcajada.

Blaine salió de la habitación riendo mientras que Kurt pensaba en eso último, se dirigio a la sala y pensó si era o no el momento correcto, le dio vueltas al asunto hasta que decidió hablar bien con Blaine, este estaba arriba preparándole el cuarto, subió y lo encontró tendiendo la cama, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y lo observo muy atentamente y se dio cuenta que realmente era el momento y la persona correcta.

-Es ahora o nunca.- Pensó.

Toco la puerta para no espantar a Blaine, este sonrió y lo hizo pasar.

-Bueno esta es tu cama, no digo que tengamos que dormir ahora pero si estás cansado pues si quieres ya nos dormimos…-

-No.-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero dormir en tu cuarto.-

-Kurt, No, va a ser muy difícil tu viste lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el auto, no quiero que eso se repita, fui un estúpido.- Blaine agacho la mirada.

-Shhhhh.- Kurt puso un dedo sobre los labios de Blaine -Quiero hacerlo.- Blaine abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pe... Pero Kurt.- Las palabras no le salían.

-Shhhhh cállate y bésame.-Contesto en un susurro.

-Ok.-contesto en un susurro que más bien pareció gemido, Blaine se acercó a sus labios y los atrapo con los suyos en un beso necesitado hambriento y a la vez lleno de amor.

-Tú me quitas el aliento.-

-Kurt ¿estás seguro?-

-Sí, no va a haber momento más correcto y perfecto que este.- Blaine reacciono ante esto y levanto a Kurt mientras lo besaba, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Blaine y este cerro con seguro.

La ropa fue haciéndose menos necesaria, cuando el grado de los besos fue aumentando, ambas almas se entregaron el uno al otro fundiéndose en una misma, dejando ver el ser que no se le muestra, un acto de amor puro que solo se pueden demostrar las almas gemelas.

Kurt abrió los ojos y vio que aún no amanecía, se movió y sintió un pequeño ardor en su zona intima, sonrió ante el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se giró un poco y se encontró con la cara de Blaine, atrapo sus labios y los mordió dulcemente, Blaine jadeo y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Kurt, inmediatamente le devolvió el beso.

-Wow, quisiera despertar así todos los días.- Dijo roncamente

-Yo también.- Contesto mordiéndose el labio.

-Cómo te sientes.- Dijo acariciando la mejilla del otro.

-Perfectamente bien.- Dijo suspirando.

-Bien, ¿Cómo te sientes amor?-

-Completamente feliz ¿Y tú?-

-Tan feliz que podría morir porque estoy a tu lado.-

-No digas eso.-

-Está bien.- Blaine se enderezo, Kurt lo siguió y vio su almohada tirada, la levanto y se la mostro a Blaine.

-Y bien ¿Ya puedes devolverme mi almohada?-

-No te la pienso devolver, pero antes que te pongas triste te tengo algo.-Blaine se levantó y se dirigio a su armario saco una caja y se la entregó a Kurt, Kurt levanto las cejas y miro a Blaine, abrió la caja y sonrió ante la hermosa almohada que había dentro de ella, Tenia forma de corazón de color rosa pálido, con unas 9 notas musicales en el centro y un pequeño pajarito en medio, Blaine miro con amor a Kurt.

-Esta almohada la hizo mi madre, para mi cumpleaños número nueve, he ahí la razón de que tenga nueve notas, me la dio un día antes de mi cumpleaños exactamente a las 12am que fue la hora en que nací, cuando me mude a tu casa no quise llevármela por que el solo verla me recordaba a mi madre y todo lo que sucedió ese día, pero ahora quiero que la tengas contigo es un objeto muy valioso para mí.

-No Blaine, no puedo aceptarlo tiene gran significado para ti, yo no...-

-Calla, no te estoy preguntando.-Kurt solo negó con la cabeza y abrazo fuertemente a Blaine.

"Toc, Toc, Toc" Ambos saltaron y se relajaron al ver que solo era la puerta.

-Chicos no les quiero arruinar el día pero son las 12:17 creo que Kurt ya debería estar en su casa.- Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó a vestirse Blaine lo ayudo y sonrió al ver las marquitas rojas que se veían en su cuello. Kurt termino de vestirse, se despidió de Blaine y de Cooper y salió disparado a casa de Rachel.

Llego y Finn ya lo estaba esperando se subieron a la camioneta y Kurt manejo rebasando por poco el límite de velocidad, el camino fue silencioso con Finn las cosas eran fáciles ya que no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre su vida así que en 40 minutos ya estaban en casa Burt estaba en el sofá viendo un partido de futbol cuando ellos entraron.

-Hey chicos pensé que llegarían más temprano.- Dijo Burt mientras cambiaba de canal.

-Si lo se…-Respondió Kurt por lo bajo.

-Es que me quede dormido Burt.-Contesto Finn guiñándole un ojo a Kurt

-Oh bueno no se preocupen, hay comida en la nevera por si tienen hambre.- Finn corrió a la cocina y Kurt se quedó ahí en la sala, Burt miro su cuello y vio las marquitas, se aclaró la garganta y Kurt salió de la habitación fingiendo tener sed.

Burt se quedó pensando y tomo una decisión.

* * *

Bueno Chicos espero les halla gustado y perdonen la tardanza, ojala les halla gustado y envienme sus comentarios, la proxima semana contesto sus Reviews **Gracias** Los quiero :D

-Courage.-


	11. Adrenalina (Sin Censura)

**Lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el capitulo _SIN CENSURA_ disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Adrenalina **(Sin censura)**

(Suena Misery)

Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah!  
So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters, I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be  
So let me be and I'll set you free

Blaine estaba en el centro de la habitación y los chicos al fin lo pudieron ver, los demás comenzaron una pequeña coreografía bastante sincronizada

I am in misery, there ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Un chico rubio choco las palmas con Blaine dándole confianza y continúo cantando.

Say your faith is shaken you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused so far away from you  
I'm getting here don't care where I have to go

los Warblers comenzaron a crear el ritmo mas fuerte golpeando las mesas.

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

I am in misery, there ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Todos los chicos aplaudían y Blaine solo sonreía, un chico rubio se acercó a Blaine y con una sonrisa contagiosa grito.

-¡Hey Nacionales! Tenemos nuestro número de entrada.- Blaine se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh no, claro que no.- Se sentía avergonzado

-Hey calma amigo lo harás bien.- Blaine negó otra vez pero cedió ante la sonrisa del chico. - Soy Jeff mucho gusto.- le extendió la mano a Blaine.

-Blaine, y el gusto es mío.- Dijo estrechando su mano con la del rubio

-Hey Nikkie ven a conocer a mi amigo Blaine.- Grito contento, un chico castaño volteo y se acercó a ellos

-Hola, soy Nick.- dijo despreocupado

-Hola ¿Y bien ustedes dos son primos? Por qué no se parecen para ser hermanos.- ambos chicos pusieron cara de espanto.

-¡Noooooooo!, Jeff es mi novio.- Contesto el castaño

-Oh lo siento.- se disculpó Blaine

-No hay problema.- contesto Jeff mirando a su novio, miro a Blaine con la cabeza ladead -Y dime Blaine tu ¿tienes novia?- Blaine levanto las cejas divertido.

-Mmhh... No, Pero si novio.- Contesto en un suspiro mientras sonreía

-Oh aún mejor, yo creo que nos llevaremos bien.- Ambos chicos se sonrieron

-Eso espero.-

-Muy bien Blaine bienvenido a los Warblers.- Dijo el rubio animado

-¿No se tiene que adicionar primero?-

-Con la espectacular entrada que hiciste hoy dudo mucho que alguien te dijera que no.-

-Oh.-

-Bueno así que como Seb no está seré yo quien te dé la bienvenida a los Warblers.-

Jeff silbo y todos lo volteó a ver.

-Hey chicos escuchen les presento a Blaine el nuevo integrante de los Warblers.-

Blaine sonrió mientras los chicos aplaudían, esta escuela era muy diferente a Mckinley la gente era más agradable, quisiera que Kurt estuviera ahí también.

Jeff le pidió su horario a Blaine y noto que estaban en la misma clase así que se dirigieron a la clase de historia, mientras iban en el pasillo Nick y Jeff iban abrazados mientras que los chicos que llegaban a pasar simplemente no los miraban o les daba igual, no había maltrato.

-Esto es totalmente diferente.-

-Sí, es porque tenemos una política de cero tolerancia al acoso.-

-Como quisiera traer a Kurt aquí.-

-¿Kurt?, ¿Tu novio?-

-Si.-

-Podrías traerlo un día nada más que tenga el uniforme puesto, distraemos al guardia y asunto arreglado.-

-¿Pero y los maestros?-

Recuerda es una escuela para varones así que ver uno mas no creo que cause mucho revuelo confía en mí y un día tráelo.- El rubio le guiño un ojo.

-Si, por supuesto que lo hare.- Sonrió.

* * *

Kurt:

-Hey Kurt.- Dijo un voz detrás de él.

-Oh hola Mercedes.- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-

-Un poco mejor, el haber estado con el ayer me ayudo a entender que es lo mejor.- Resoplo

-Kurt ven aquí.- La morena abrió los brazos y Kurt le correspondió

-Gracias Mercedes.- se separó de ella y caminaron por el pasillo.

-Oye Kurtie ¿Qué te parece si para desestrezarnos vamos a Six Flags?-Dijo sonriendo

-Oh Mercedes, es una buena idea hay que decirle a los chicos.-

-Claro vamos- La morena lo sujeto del brazo y caminaron juntos hasta el salón

Entraron y ya estaban casi todos mercedes se dirigio al pizarrón y escribió "ADRENALINA" los chicos la miraron confundida a lo que ella solo sonrió, Mr., Shue entro al salón y vio lo escrito en la pizarra miro a los chicos con cara de confusión y mercedes se levantó y Mr. Shue le cedió el lugar.

-¿Qué les parece si para liberar un poco de tensiones vamos a Six Flags? En un mes son las Nacionales y creo que deberíamos estar lo más relajados posible.

- Me parece una buena idea.- Dijo Mr. Shue

-Genial.-Contestaron los chicos.

Se juntaron y todos se abrazaron sintiéndose como una familia. Mr. Shue dejo que se marcharan y les dio la semana libre para relajarse y disfrutar de su viaje a Six Flags los chicos se dispersaron y Kurt llamo a Blaine.

-Hola Amor.- Dijo suspirando

-Hey Dulzura.-

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba gracias y ¿Qué tal estuvo el tuyo?-

-Bien, ya sabes las tormentosas matemáticas que aún no se me dan, pero bien.-Dijo cansado

-Kurt si quieres te puedo dar unas clases "privadas".- Blaine uso un tono totalmente sensual mientras hablaba, Kurt se sonrojo completamente al saber que no hablaba de las matemáticas y se tentó con esa idea e inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

-Me gustaría.- Dijo un poco agitado de solo imaginarlo. Blaine no se esperaba esa respuesta sin embargo solo se tentó mas y quiso hacerlo realidad, se quedaron en silencio y mercedes se acercó a Kurt este al verla recordó para que había llamado a Blaine.

-Emm Blaine ¿te gustaría este fin de semana ir a Six Flags?-

-Me encantaría Kurt pero no tengo dinero… Aunque le podría pedir un préstamo a Cooper.-

-Si anda quiero que vallamos juntos.-

-Está bien al rato le digo a Cooper de todos modos en la noche hablamos ¿vale?

-Vale.-

-Hasta al rato-

-Hasta al rato.- contesto en un suspiro mientras estrechaba su celular contra su pecho.

Mercedes lo miro y rodo los ojos divertida por ver a su amigo así.

-Kurt enserio no podrían ser más cursis.-

-Lo sé y aun no te he contado nuestro fin de semana.-

-Oh Kurt ahora me cuentas.- Los chicos se fueron caminando por el pasillo sujetos por un brazo tal y como siempre lo hacían.

* * *

Blaine:

Blaine miro por unos segundos la pantalla de su teléfono y le sonrió al fondo donde estaban él y Kurt sonriendo. Camino y cuando salió de la escuela se encontró con el auto de Cooper y al acercarse vio a su hermano dentro de él se subió y se dirigieron a su casa.

-Pensé que no vendrías por mí.-

-¿Bromeas? Es tu primer día aparte aun no tienes auto así que hasta que te lo consiga vendré a dejarte y a recogerte.-Dijo con su sonrisa de comercial.

-Pero ¿Y tu trabajo?-

-Los productores pueden esperar.-

-Gracias hermano.-

-De nada Bee.-

Llegaron a casa y Blaine fue a preparar algo de comer Cooper se sentó en la sala y encendió la tv.

Blaine tomo el pan y preparo sándwiches, algo con lo que seguro no quemaba la cocina, preparo los suficientes y se sentó al lado de Cooper y cada quien empezó a comer, terminaron, Cooper apago la tele y espero pacientemente hasta que Blaine hablara.

-Emm Cooper no es como pedirte esto…- Dijo con sus manos entrelazadas jugando con sus dedos pulgares.

-Cuanto quieres.- Dijo despreocupado

-Oh por Dios Cooper, ¿Acaso lees la mente o algo así?-

-No simplemente que yo hacía lo mismo cuando quería dinero.-

-Oh.-

-¿A dónde vas a ir o que planeas hacer con él?-

-Voy a ir a Six Flags con Kurt.-

-Oh.- Cooper saco su billetera y le dio a Blaine una cantidad un poco grande.

-Cooper es demasiado…- Decía mientras contaba el dinero

-Cállate y quédatelo si no lo ocupas todo guárdalo de algo te ha de servir.-

-Gracias hermano.-

-Deberías de dejar de agradecer tanto.-

-Lo siento así soy yo, además solo agradezco cuando es necesario.-

-Está bien.-

El celular de Cooper comenzó a sonar y salió de la habitación Blaine saco su teléfono y texto a Kurt.

"Si voy, te quiero, nos vemos el sábado" B.

"Perfecto, Espero con ansias el sábado." K

EL día esperado llego Kurt se levantó muy temprano desayuno un poco de fruta y jugo y salió directo a Westerville por Blaine llego a eso de las 8am y toco la puerta. Blaine salió ya listo, se subió a la camioneta y cuando Kurt se giró para abrochar su cinturón Blaine atrapo su cara y lo beso con deseo amor y pasión, Kurt respondió el beso con la misma intensidad tanto que se subió en las piernas de Blaine, mientras este lo seguía besando cada vez más intensamente, los vidrios de la camioneta se empañaron al ritmo de sus respiraciones, Kurt comenzó a jadear cuando Blaine comenzó a aumentar el grado de su caricias y a desabotonar la camisa azul de Kurt, este reacciono y recordó no quería que su primera vez fuera así.

-Bla... Blaine Pa... Para Por Favoor para.- Habían cambiado posiciones y Blaine estaba sobre Kurt

-No Kurt, te quiero aquí y ahora te deseo te necesito, solo hagámoslo.- dijo regresando a besas su cuello

-No Blaine para.-Empujo Blaine y este se sintió herido.

-Perdón solo estaba tratando de ser espontaneo y divertido.- Dijo enojado

–Blaine.- Tomo acuno el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos. -Escucha no quiero hacerlo en un auto quiero que nuestra primera vez sea algo que recordemos el resto de nuestras vidas y que sea un momento mágico no en el asiento de un auto entiéndeme Blaine.- Blaine se molestó pero asintió, aunque deseaba a Kurt no era el momento ni el lugar correcto, pero a pesar de eso se sentía herido por ser rechazado.

El celular de Kurt sonó y Kurt lo contesto rápidamente para evitar a Blaine.

-Hola, Oh Mercedes si ya voy, si ya estoy con Blaine enseguida nos vemos adiós.-

Kurt arranco el auto y se dirigio a la casa de su amiga mientras que Blaine seguía molesto. La morena se subió al auto e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal, Kurt arranco de nuevo y fue por Rachel y Finn una vez que llegaron a casa de Rachel la tensión comenzó a bajar Blaine platicaba alegremente con Rachel mientras que Kurt hablaba con mercedes al llegar a Six Flags todos se bajaron y se encontraron con los demás, Sugar había pasado por ellos y habían llegado primero.

-Muy bien a divertirnos.-Gritaron al unísono.

Corrieron a formarse para su primer juego: Superman, todos se subieron con su respectiva pareja a excepción de Kurt y Sugar que se subieron juntos mientras que Blaine se quedó abajo debido a que le daba un poco de miedo. Así se la pasaron todo el día de juego en juego, se sorprendieron al ver que Kurt era el que más aguantaba y al que al parecer la adrenalina más le gustaba, Blaine seguía sin hablarle o mirarlo si quiera, con la adrenalina que le corría por el cuerpo Kurt se armó de valor y fue por Blaine este se resistió, Kurt al ser más alto que él lo arrastro hasta el Batman.

Se formaron y cada vez que la fila avanzaba Blaine temblaba más, ya no sabía si temblaba aun de enojo o por los nervios de subirse a esa cosa tan alta.

Por fin llego su turno Kurt y Blaine se acomodaron en el juego y se aseguraron perfectamente los chicos de seguridad se acercaron a ellos y revisaron que todo estuviera en orden Blaine noto que uno de ellos alzo un pulgar y un sonido como de despegue se escuchó y el juego comenzó a moverse, estaba atardeciendo así que el sol no les daba tan fuerte Blaine cerro sus ojos al ver que comenzaban a subir, Kurt al notar esto puso su mano sobre la de Blaine y este abrió los ojos, vio cómo su Kurt se veía hermoso y emocionado.

-Disfrútalo, no tengas miedo, solo disfruta.- Con estas palabras Blaine se sintió un poco mejor y soltó su tensión, abrió más los ojos y se agarró de donde pudo al bajar el juego comenzó a girarlos y Kurt gritaba de emoción, como pudo se agarró a la mano de Blaine, y entre gritos dijo

-Blaine Devon Anderson eres el amor de mi vida Te Amo.- Al oír eso el también comenzó a gritar.

-Te Amo Kurt Te Amo.- Él sabía que no podía estar enojado con él, y menos si era por algo que Kurt tenía razón, el juego termino y bajaron tomados de la mano muy distintos a como se subieron

El día acabo y Sugar se fue llevando con los mismos con los que había llevado, Kurt fue a dejar primero a mercedes y de ahí fueron a dejar a Rachel y Finn, ya eran las 8 de la noche y aun le faltaba ir a dejar a Blaine, Kurt tuvo una idea.

Finn por favor dile a papa que nos quedaremos juntos aquí, con Rachel y así yo me voy con Blaine y tú te quedas con Rachel, será un pequeño secreto mañana paso por ti temprano y así llegamos juntos a la casa ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto.-Respondió Finn

Llegaron a la casa y al entrar encontraron una nota de Cooper

_Bee Salí con unos amigos, llegare en la mañana, sé que llegaras hambriento así que te deje pizza en la nevera_

_Te quiere Cooper._

_PD. Hola Kurt no dejes que Blaine queme la cocina, ¡Por favor! a y por favor Protéjanse ;)_

_Ahora si me despido que pasen una buena noche._

Kurt se sonrojo al igual que Blaine, entraron a la cocina y calentaron la pizza, cenaron a gusto tal como lo hacían antes, despacio y a su tiempo sin que nadie los molestase, al terminar Blaine se sentó a su lado.

-Kurt escucha, lamento haberme enojado hoy contigo, es simplemente que te amo y te deseo con locura, pero también sé que nuestra primera vez no tiene que ser así, quiero que sea especial para ambos, yo sé que eres la persona correcta y cuando estés listo será el momento correcto.-Kurt solo se quedó callado mientras que Blaine le besaba la frente.-Bien te preparare el cuarto de visitas, porque si te dejo en mi cuarto no garantizo que salgas virgen de aquí.- Blaine soltó una carcajada.

Blaine salió de la habitación riendo mientras que Kurt pensaba en eso último, se dirigio a la sala y pensó si era o no el momento correcto, le dio vueltas al asunto hasta que decidió hablar bien con Blaine, este estaba arriba preparándole el cuarto, subió y lo encontró tendiendo la cama, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y lo observo muy atentamente y se dio cuenta que realmente era el momento y la persona correcta.

-Es ahora o nunca.- Pensó.

Toco la puerta para no espantar a Blaine, este sonrió y lo hizo pasar.

-Bueno esta es tu cama, no digo que tengamos que dormir ahora pero si estás cansado pues si quieres ya nos dormimos…-

-No.-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero dormir en tu cuarto.-

-Kurt, No, va a ser muy difícil tu viste lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el auto, no quiero que eso se repita, fui un estúpido.- Blaine agacho la mirada.

-Shhhhh.- Kurt puso un dedo sobre los labios de Blaine -Quiero hacerlo.- Blaine abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pe... Pero Kurt.- Las palabras no le salían.

-Shhhhh cállate y bésame.-Contesto en un susurro.

-Ok.-contesto en un susurro que más bien pareció gemido, Blaine se acercó a sus labios y los atrapo con los suyos en un beso necesitado hambriento y a la vez lleno de amor.

-Tú me quitas el aliento.-

-Kurt ¿estás seguro?-

-Sí, no va a haber momento más correcto y perfecto que este.- Blaine reacciono ante esto y levanto a Kurt mientras lo besaba, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Blaine y este cerro con seguro.

Dejo a Kurt sobre la cama y se acostó encima de él besándole el cuello dejándole pequeñas manchas rojas en su cuello, pasaba sus labios sobre la piel blanca saboreando cada centímetro, comenzó a bajar más y con mucho cuidado comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, Kurt cerro los ojos totalmente excitado, Blaine termino de desabotonarle la camisa y se la arranco delicadamente, Kurt comenzó a morderse el labio, Blaine empezó a acariciar su torso y con mucho cuidado le quito la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo de la azul, se la quitó y Kurt comenzó a jadear más fuerte, Blaine se acercó al torso desnudo y comenzó a lamerlo, saborearlo, morderlo era todo de él y nadie se lo podía quitar, absolutamente nadie , siguió en su labor oral y siguió bajando, al llegar a su ombligo lo lamio e introdujo su lengua haciendo temblar a Kurt.

-Dios Kurt eres tan sensible.-

-Y tú eres Delirantemente sexy.- Al decir esto Blaine llego a la cremallera de Kurt, la bajo con delicadeza y desabotono los jeans, bajo el pantalón de un tirón dejando a Kurt solo con unos bóxer negros bastante pegados, vio lo justo que le quedaban esos jeans y más con la tremenda erección que tenía Kurt, bajo los boxes y la erección de Kurt salió disparada, esto hizo que Blaine se excitara aún más y su propia erección le rogara por un poco de atención, Kurt se tapó la cara con la almohada, a Blaine se le hizo agua la boca y metió la erección de su novio a su boca y comenzó a saborearla tal y como si fuera un caramelo, lentamente sin prisas, comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza pasando su lengua por toda la longitud de Kurt,

-Blaine rayos eso es fantástico o por dios más rápido por favor.- Blaine obedeció y comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos.

-Blaine, Blaine no puedo más me voy a venir.- Blaine no se detuvo y siguió lamiendo con fervor a Kurt, este no lo resistió y lleno la boca de Blaine con su semen, Blaine se tragó hasta la última gota, Kurt se éxito aún más y tumbo a Blaine sobre la cama, Kurt fue más salvaje porque de un tirón le arrebato el suéter y la camisa, una vez que su torso estaba desnudo, Kurt hizo el mismo recorrido de Blaine sobre su torce, lo lamio beso y saboreo a su gusto, le bajo los pantalones de un tirón y rápidamente saco la erección de Blaine, no dudo ni un segundo y también se la metió a la boca haciendo jadear a Blaine, comenzó su labor oral chupando primero la cabeza y luego bajando toda su extensión, hizo lo mismo una y otra vez, Blaine comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, sabía lo que seguía, así que en vez de continuar su labor se detuvo en seco, sacando la erección de su boca y Blaine comenzó a quejarse, Kurt se acercó a su oído.

-Aun no bebe, quiero ser tuyo completamente, quiero que te vengas dentro de mi.- Blaine reacciono ante esto y de su cómoda saco dos condones y un tubo de lubricante le dio un empaque a Kurt para que lo abriera mientras el destapaba el lubricante, Blaine se arrodillo en la cama y Kurt le puso el condón, Blaine se masajeo lubricándose bien y dejo un poco de lubricante en su mano, acostó a Kurt boca arriba mientras que él se alineo entre sus piernas e hizo que Kurt levantara sus piernas para así sostenerlas sobre sus hombros, quedando en una posición perfecta.

-Kurt necesito que te relajes para poder introducir mis dedos primero y poder dilatarte para que no te duela, relájate lo más que puedas, y si te duele demasiado dime para así no lastimarte-

-Demonios Blaine menos charla y más acción, te necesito dentro de mí.- Grito Kurt.

Blaine sonrió maliciosamente y empujo el primer dedo dentro de Kurt, este inmediatamente jadeo mientras que Blaine dejo ahí su dedo para que se acostumbrara, una vez que sintió que ya estaba listo comenzó a mover su dedo en círculos Kurt jadeaba muy fuerte, saco su dedo y lo volvió a introducir, Kurt jadeo aún más fuerte y Blaine repitió la operación varias veces hasta que se podía introducir fácilmente, introdujo un segundo dedo y repitió lo anterior, así continuo hasta que con tres dedos a Kurt ya no sentía molestia solo placer, Blaine se preparó y se alineo detrás de Kurt, empujo primero su cabeza y Kurt dio un grito de placer y dolor, Blaine dio tres empujones más y logro adentrarse completamente en Kurt, este se quedó quieto mientras Kurt se acostumbraba, este estaba con su respiración agitada, Blaine saco su pene y lo volvió a introducir dándole a Kurt una oleada de placer indescriptible, le dio en un punto que lo hizo ver estrellas, Kurt gemía más fuerte.

-Oh por dios, Blaine si ahí por favor.-

-Por supuesto.- Blaine saco e introdujo su pene de nuevo volviendo a darle ese placer a Kurt, ya sabía dónde debía dar así que ya no hubo necesidad de sacarlo completamente solo un poco para que el placer fuera mayor, sus movimientos eran rápidos y lentos una combinación perfecta que a ambos les daba placer y amor al mismo tiempo, conforme iba avanzando el tiempo Blaine comenzó a dar embestidas más fuertes y más rápidas sabia no duraría mucho más, salió de Kurt y se quitó el condón, lo tiro a un lado y se volvió a introducir en el trayendo consigo sensaciones nuevas, haciendo que ese acto fuera totalmente real sin nada que los separara solo eran ellos dos, Kurt tomo su propia erección y comenzó a masturbarse frenéticamente, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo sintiéndose completos, cada uno había liberado una gran cantidad de semen, Blaine claro lo había dejado dentro de Kurt y Kurt lo había regado en su estómago, Blaine sin salir de él se acercó a su estómago y lo limpio con la lengua, Kurt sintió que podría tener otro gran orgasmo si Blaine seguía haciendo eso.

Blaine salió de él y se recostó a su lado, Kurt tenía la cara roja y tenía un aspecto sereno sabía que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a la persona correcta, Blaine se puso encima de él y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Te amo.-

-Te amo.-Blaine se dejó caer sobre Kurt, se metieron a las cobijas y desnudos se durmieron felices de estar el uno con el otro y por poder compartir ese hermoso momento juntos.

* * *

Kurt abrió los ojos y creyó que aún no amanecía, se movió y sintió un pequeño ardor en su zona intima, sonrió ante el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se giró un poco y se encontró con la cara de Blaine, atrapo sus labios y los mordió dulcemente, Blaine jadeo y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Kurt, inmediatamente le devolvió el beso.

-Wow, quisiera despertar así todos los días.- Dijo roncamente

-Yo también.- Contesto mordiéndose el labio.

-Cómo te sientes.- Dijo acariciando la mejilla del otro.

-Completamente feliz ¿Y tú?-

-Tan feliz que podría morir porque estoy a tu lado.-

-No digas eso.-

-Está bien.- Blaine se enderezo, Kurt lo siguió y vio su almohada tirada, la levanto y se la mostro a Blaine.

-Y bien ¿Ya puedes devolverme mi almohada?-

-No te la pienso devolver, pero antes que te pongas triste te tengo algo.-Blaine se levantó y se dirigio a su armario saco una caja y se la entregó a Kurt, Kurt levanto las cejas y miro a Blaine, abrió la caja y sonrió ante la hermosa almohada que había dentro de ella, Tenia forma de corazón de color rosa pálido, con unas 9 notas musicales en el centro y un pequeño pajarito en medio, Blaine miro con amor a Kurt.

-Esta almohada la hizo mi madre, para mi cumpleaños número nueve, he ahí la razón de que tenga nueve notas, me la dio un día antes de mi cumpleaños exactamente a las 12am que fue la hora en que nací, cuando me mude a tu casa no quise llevármela por que el solo verla me recordaba a mi madre y todo lo que sucedió ese día, pero ahora quiero que la tengas contigo es un objeto muy valioso para mí.

-No Blaine, no puedo aceptarlo tiene gran significado para ti, yo no...-

-Calla, no te estoy preguntando.-Kurt solo negó con la cabeza y abrazo fuertemente a Blaine.

"Toc, Toc, Toc" Ambos saltaron y se relajaron al ver que solo era la puerta.

-Chicos no les quiero arruinar el día pero son las 12:17 creo que Kurt ya debería estar en su casa.- Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó a vestirse Blaine lo ayudo y sonrió al ver las marquitas rojas que se veían en su cuello. Kurt termino de vestirse, se despidió de Blaine y de Cooper y salió disparado a casa de Rachel.

Llego y Finn ya lo estaba esperando se subieron a la camioneta y Kurt manejo rebasando por poco el límite de velocidad, el camino fue silencioso con Finn las cosas eran fáciles ya que no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre su vida así que en 40 minutos ya estaban en casa Burt estaba en el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol cuando ellos entraron.

-Hey chicos pensé que llegarían más temprano.- Dijo Burt mientras cambiaba de canal.

-Si lo se…-Respondió Kurt por lo bajo.

-Es que me quede dormido Burt.-Contesto Finn guiñándole un ojo a Kurt

-Oh bueno no se preocupen, hay comida en la nevera por si tienen hambre.- Finn corrió a la cocina y Kurt se quedó ahí en la sala, Burt miro su cuello y vio las marquitas, se aclaró la garganta y Kurt salió de la habitación fingiendo tener sed.

Burt se quedó pensando y tomo una decisión.

* * *

Bueno Chicos espero les halla gustado y perdonen si no soy muy buena aun con estos temas pero espero que mi debut sea bueno ojala les guste y envienme sus comentarios la próxima semana contesto sus Reviews Gracias Los quiero :D

-Courage.-


	12. Rivales Pt 1

**Ahora si que me desapareci pero estuve ocupada, tuve otra crisis de inspiracion y estoy creando otros dos fanfics uno de los juegos del hambre y un Seblaine Kadam Klaine jeje no puedo con uno y voy con otros .-.**  
**Enserio Disculpenme ! **

**Sin mas Espero les guste Mañana subo la 2da parte!**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Rivales Pt. 1

Blaine

Estaba recostado en su cama pensando en Kurt cuando un mensaje de él le llego a su teléfono.

"Gracias por esa noche tan increíble" K

"Para mí también fue la mejor noche de mi vida

Pasaron unos minutos cuando recibió otro mensaje de Kurt

"Quiero conocer Dalton" K

Esa afirmación lo tomo por sorpresa pero sonrió

"Cuando quieras nos fugamos y vamos ¿Qué te parece?"

"Mañana"

"Wow… Ok, bueno necesito que te pongas una chaqueta azul oscuro, pantalones gris oscuro, y una corbata azul con rayas rojas horizontales"

Blaine envió el mensaje y bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua, cuando regreso su celular aun no recibía respuesta

Se quedó sentado unos quince minutos hasta que el tono de Kurt sonó.

"Listo" K

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Enserio ya tienes todo?" B

"La pregunta ofende. Estas hablando con el grandioso Kurt Hummel." K

"El más hermoso y único de todos." B

"Je t'aime" K

"Te amo también" B

"Mañana te veo en McKinley a las 5am o ¿Quieres que pase por ti?" B

"Pasa por mí, a esa hora Papá aún no se despierta

"Ok, ahora ve y duerme, mañana te levantaras muy temprano te veo a las 6am"B

"Descansa y Sueña conmigo" K

Blaine le sonrió al teléfono, se tapó y se dispuso a soñar con Kurt.

Kurt:

La alarma sonó a las 5am Kurt como siempre le gruño a su celular, pero se levantó más feliz al recordar que hoy estaría todo el día con Blaine, su Blaine.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió tal y como Blaine le había indicado se terminaba de arreglar el pelo cuando un mensaje le llego, miro el número y sonrió.

"Su carruaje espera hermoso príncipe." B

Kurt rodo los ojos pero sonrió, definitivamente Blaine derrochaba miel, salió de su habitación en silencio total le dejo una nota a su padre y salió, cerró la puerta con la mano en su espalda, vio a Blaine recargado en el auto negro de Cooper y fue lo más sexy que jamás había visto, Blaine recargado en el auto con tu uniforme de Dalton con sus cabello peinado con algunos rizos sueltos se mordió el labio se acercó a Blaine y lo beso suavemente.

-Wow Blaine Te ves... Wow.-

-Gracias...-Respondió un poco avergonzado. –Tú no te quedas atrás.- Le guiño un ojo y se abrazaron Blaine le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y Kurt entro al auto Blaine rodeo el auto por enfrente, se subió y encendió el auto ambos se miraron y Blaine se puso en marcha, gracias a que era aún un poco temprano no había nada de tráfico y llegaron a Westerville en una media hora, llegaron y la escuela aun no abría y solo había algunos autos de algunos profesores y de alumnos que siempre llegaban temprano, Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en el auto en silencio simplemente saboreando la idea de que estaban juntos, algo fantástico entre ellos no necesitaba hablar se conocían perfectamente bien. Blaine apoyo su cabeza contra el asiento y Kurt lo miraba fascinado, ahora que estaban separados se daba cuenta de los detalles de Blaine que antes tan acostumbrado a verlos no se daba cuenta.

Kurt sujeto la mano de Blaine y este le sonrió sujetando su mano de vuelta, se acercaron y apenas un leve rose se habían dado cuando la ventana retumbo por los golpes de un chico rubio por fuera.

-Vamos Blaine después te coges a Kurt ahora salgan que me muero por conocerlo.- Kurt se puso rojo como un tomate mientras que Blaine te tentó ante la idea de tomar a Kurt justo ahí, Blaine tomo su mochila y suspiro.

-Bien amor ahora conocerás a mis locos y nuevos amigos.- Se bajaron y Jeff abrazo a Blaine y le beso la mejilla, Kurt seguía en el auto esperando a que Blaine le abriera la puerta Blaine rodeo el auto y la abrió Kurt salió e inmediatamente sintió un peso abalanzarse sobre el un chico rubio lo estaba estrujando, se separaron y el rubio lo veía como un niño con juguete nuevo.

-Hola soy Jeff.-Dijo estirándole una mano a Kurt –Este es mi novio Nick.- Jeff señalo a Nick y este hizo un ademan con la mano. –Y juntos somos Niff, Ahora vamos adentro que las clases están por empezar.- Kurt sonrió y Blaine soltó una carcajada.

Avanzaron hasta la entrada, Blaine entro junto con Nick mientras Jeff distraía al guardia y Kurt se colaba, una vez adentro caminaban por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la clase, justo antes de entrar al aula un chico asiático comenzó a gritar

-Warblervencion en el sala común.- Algunos chicos hacían caso mientras que otros entraban a sus clases.

Blaine miro a Jeff a Nick tratando de saber si ellos sabían algo, ambos negaron con la cabeza aunque Nick dudo y se detuvo pensando algo.

-Debe ser Seb, estuvo enfermo la semana pasada y por eso no lo conociste Blaine, yo creo que él empezó esto.-

Jeff miro a su novio y le sonrió Nick le devolvió la sonrisa, Blaine tomo a Kurt de la mano y se adentraron en la habitación. Blaine cerro las puertas y dejo a Kurt recargado en ellas, se dirigio con sus demás compañeros a empezar la improvisación.

Sebastian Blaine Nick Jeff

Sebastian entra desde las puertas de atrás cantando y al ver a Kurt no le quita la mirada de encima

I threw I whish in the well

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I look to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

Blaine lo reconoce y comienza a cantar tratando de lucirse frente a Kurt.

I trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Sebastian sonríe y se acerca a Kurt tratando de seducirlo

Nick y Jeff entran viendo que Blaine casi va y le rompe la cara a Seb

Your stare was holding

Ripped jeans, skin was showing

Hot night, wind was blowing

Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy

But here's my number so call me, maybe

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number so call me, maybe

Sebastian voltea y reta a Blaine

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy

But here's my number so call me, maybe

Blaine le contesta

And all the other boys try to chase me

But here's my number so call me, maybe

Sebastian se ríe y se para enfrente de Kurt y sigue cantando.

Before you came into my life

Blaine se adelanta y queda a centímetros de Kurt y le canta solo a el

I missed you so, bad

I missed you so, bad

I missed you so, so bad

Sebastian avanza y se une a Jeff y Nick

Before you came into my life

I missed you so, bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

Blaine regresa y Sebastian mientras canta se va a una mesa y se ve que escribe algo

It's hard to look right (It's hard to look right) at you baby (at you baby)

Siguen retandose

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy

But here's my number so call me, maybe

And all the other boys try to chase me

But here's my number so call me, maybe

Los cuatro cada vez están mas cerca de Kurt que esta inmovil

Before you came into my life

I missed you so, bad

I missed you so, bad

I missed you so, so bad

Sebastian hace un giro y se queda enfrente de Kurt estirándole la mano con un papel

SO CALL ME, MAYBE

Kurt desdoblo el papel mientras todos aplaudían.

"552-060-1544

Call me Xoxo"

Kurt rio y Blaine levanto una ceja, le estiro la mano y Kurt le entrego el papel, Blaine lo miro y lo rompió iba a darle una paliza al tipo, pero pensó que lo mejor sería solo darle una advertencia ya que Kurt se molestaría.

Blaine jalo a Kurt al centro de la sala.

-Hey Chicos escuchen, Este es Kurt y es mi novio, y lo más importante es el amor de mi vida.- Kurt se sonrojo y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios de Blaine estaban sobre él, saboreándolo de manera exquisita, rápidamente Kurt contesto el beso y se aferró más al otro. Después de unos minutos Jeff se acercó a ellos y los hizo separarse.

-Bien chicos después terminan de fajarse ahora vamos a clase.-Blaine le rodo los ojos a Jeff y caminaron hacia el salón Sebastian estaba en una esquina con una sonrisa falsa, se metieron al salón.

El día se había ido volando, aunque en Dalton las clases eran más duras, eran más agradables que McKinley Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al auto de Blaine, en todo el día no volvieron a ver a Sebastian.

Blaine llevo a casa a Kurt, cuando llegaron Kurt ya se había puesto unos Jeans y una playera blanca, se bajo del auto negro y se despidió de Blaine bastante cariñoso sin saber que burt los miraba desde la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

Kurt:

Los días habían pasado y New Directions se pasaban día y noche ensayando esta vez gracias a Rachel por primera vez iban a presentar canciones originales.

Un vienes antes de la competencia Mr. Shue los había dejado salir antes del ensayo, solo faltaba una semana y solo tenían las canciones grupales, no tenían canción para el solo que como era de esperarse Rachel ya había reclamado.

Kurt estaba en su casillero guardando sus cosas mientras que Finn y Rachel estaban ya en la camioneta esperándolo, mientras guardaba sus cosas recordaba la noche que había pasado con Blaine y como con cada roce lo había echo sentir amado y especial, perdido en sus pensamientos su celular vibro con un mensaje de Blaine, no había notado que David estaba cerca de él.

"Te Extraño"

David pasó y empujo a Kurt contra los casilleros haciendo que la puerta abierta se enterrara en su espalda mientras que David había tomado su celular, este miro la pantalla y la rabia inundo su rostro.

-Valla, que tenemos aquí la señorita esta masajeándose con su princesa.- David hizo una mueca y trato de ridiculizar a Kurt

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, devuélveme mi teléfono.- Grito Kurt.

-Por supuesto que no lo hare, gracias por el nuevo celular.- David lanzo una mirada burlona hacia Kurt, este se enojó y siguió a David por el camino hacia los vestidores.

"Coraje" Pensaba Kurt.

David metió el celular en un Locker de los vestidores, Kurt entro enojado hasta los huesos.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-Grito

-¿Acaso vienes a espiarme?- Kurt lo miro con asco –Largo de aquí homo.- Bufo David

-Oh ahí va, la pesadilla de todo hombre "hetero", Según para ustedes somos unos malditos pervertidos que solo queremos espiarlos en la ducha cuando ustedes no lo notan, cuando podrás dejar de ser tan egocéntrico y darte cuenta que N.O E.R.E.S. M.I. T.I.P.O.- Escupió Kurt

-¿Ah no?- Se burló David

-Por supuesto que no, mírate, eres de las personas más despreciables que hay en esta escuela, eres un maldito homofóbico egocéntrico con tan baja autoestima que necesita lastimar a los demás para sentirse bien consigo mismo.-

-Entonces esa Princesa de Blaine por supuesto que es tu tipo, un maldito gay.-

-Créeme Blaine es 10 veces más hombre de lo que tu jamás llegarías a ser, métetelo en la cabeza, jamás, óyelo bien, jamás, me fijaría en una persona como tu.- Al decir esto Kurt se giró hacia la puerta totalmente enfadado, David lo sujeto del brazo y lo giro, David lo estrello contra el casillero y se estrelló a si mismo contra la cara de Kurt, este se quedó chocleado por la impresión David lo estaba besando, pero no era un beso suave ni tierno sino un beso lleno de rabia Kurt se apartó de David lo más rápido que pudo, Kurt miraba a David con terror, David al ver la cara de Kurt se acercó a darle un segundo a beso a Kurt, esta vez Kurt tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y lo aparto, David golpeo el casillero frente a Kurt, lo miro a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien homo, si le dices a alguien que tú me besaste , Te Matare lo juro.-

Kurt se aterro y la vez se indignó se sentía de lo peor debía hablar con Blaine o con Mercedes, David salió de los vestidores Kurt se quedó ahí fue a las duchas y se enjuago la cara, le dio tanto asco ese beso pocos minutos después Finn estaba detrás de él, al verlo Kurt se sobresaltó pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo era Finn.

-Hey, ¿hermano que pasa?- Kurt lo miro y Finn lo estrecho.-¿Que pasa Kurt? dime por favor.

Kurt se quedó pensativo y reflexiono acerca de la amenaza de David

-Es solo, David me quito mi celular entre a ver si lograba abrir el casillero pero no sé ni cual es.- Finn hizo un gesto lleno de rabia y murmuro.

-Ese gran hijo de Puta.- Se acercó a los casilleros, con un martillo de la Coach Bebiste destruyo el candado del casillero de David, saco el celular y se lo entrego a Kurt.

-Gracias Finn.- Dijo Kurt tratando de ocultar el miedo que tenía.

-De nada hermano, el lunes hablare con ese hijo de puta, para que no se vuelva a meter contigo.

Finn asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al estacionamiento ya que Rachel estaba ahí esperándolos ya un poco impacientada.

* * *

Llegaron a casa y Kurt subió a su habitación quería hablar con Blaine pero no creía que sería prudente contarle lo que había sucedido ese día.

Prendió su celular e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar Kurt miro y tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de Blaine, abrió los ojos como platos y lo llamo.

Apenas sonó una vez cuando Blaine contesto.

-Kurt, ¿Estas Bien?

-Si amor, es solo que … -Mierda, Piensa Kurt. –Es que. Me lanzaron un Slushie y cayo todo encima de mi ropa y tuve que ducharme y no me percate que deje el celular en mi casillero y como después ya no sonó no me di cuenta, perdón Blaine.

-Uff Kurt estaba preocupado, ¿Pero estas bien?-

-Si la ducha ayudo bastante gracias.-

-Me alegro ¿Y cómo van sus ensayos?-

-Bien a excepción que aún nos falta el número de apertura ¿Y a ustedes?-

-Bastante bien, ya solo nos falta pulir detalles pero Sebastian es demasiado insistente y arrogante, me resulta difícil trabajar con el.-

-¿Insistente?-

-Sí, Cada 5 minutos me pregunta por ti.- Kurt se sonrojo.- Cree que algún día le harás caso.- Kurt logro escuchar como Blaine sonreía ante eso.

-¡Blaine!- Regaño Kurt

-¿Qué tiene? ¡Tú eres mío!-

-Si solo tuyo.- Kurt recordó lo que había pasado horas antes y se tensó, la conversación de pronto se tornó fría.

-¿Kurt seguro que estas bien?- Kurt se tensó aún más y mintió,

-Si Blaine es solo que estoy estresado.-

-Está bien, dejare que descanses.- Blaine no sonaba convencido pero dejo que Kurt descansara.

-Gracias amor, que descanses.

-Descansa.- Blaine ya iba a colgar.

-Espera…-

-¿Que pasa Kurt?-

-¿Me amas?- Dijo en tono triste. Al mismo tiempo que Blaine sabía que algo andaba muy mal.

-¿Kurt que está pasando?-

-Nada es solo que… Me gusta oírlo-Dijo no muy convencido.

-Kurt te amo más que a mi propia vida.-

-Gracias Blaine.- Contesto con mejor humor.

-¿Y tú me amas?-Kurt sonrió

-Con cada Fibra de mi ser.- Ambos rieron

-Ahora si descansa.-

-hasta mañana.- Kurt apago la luz y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Los días pasaron y llego el momento de ir a Nueva York a las nacionales.

Ambos chicos nunca habían viajado en avión cosa que fue extremadamente memorable para ambos a pesar que viajaron por separado una vez que tocaron tierra Kurt llamo a Blaine que ya estaba en su hotel, Blaine le pidió verse en central par a las 6pm y pasear un rato.

En cuanto llegaron a su hotel Kurt desempaco y Shue los hizo ir a ensayar pasadas las 6pm Kurt llamo a Blaine informándole que ese día no podría salir debido a que pulirían detalles para tener el viernes completamente libre a Blaine no le agrado mucho pero lo entendió, preferiría tener a Kurt todo un día y no solo unas horas.

Terminaron a eso de las 8pm subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Kurt se lanzó a la cama dispuesto a dormir cuando su celular sonó con un mensaje de Blaine.

"Kurt sé que el ensayo termino, te veo en la recepción de tu hotel en 10 minutos trae tus cosas personales y una muda de ropa" Kurt sonrió ante este mensaje y empaco sus cosas en tiempo record le aviso a mercedes y Rachel que estaría con Blaine salió de la habitación y bajo por el ascensor.

Salió y se encontró con Blaine revisando su celular vestido muy ligeramente con una playera negra pegada al cuerpo y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, sonrió y se acercó silenciosamente a él.

Kurt bajo y observo que Blaine Estaba sentado en un sofá de la recepción del hotel revisando algo en su celular.

Kurt se mordió el labio y se acercó a Blaine se sentó a su lado e hizo un recorrido por toda su espalda clavándose en su trasero, Blaine se giró y quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, la respiración de ambos se alteró y comenzó a ser más rápida y densa, los ojos de Kurt se oscurecieron haciendo que Blaine se excitara aún más, pero cerro sus ojos no podían dar una escena a medio hotel así que Blaine solo sonrió y Kurt frunció el ceño pero sonrió salieron del hotel tomados de la mano, Blaine bajo la acera y paro un taxi ambos entraron al auto.

Pasados unos 10 minutos llegaron a otro hotel se bajaron y entraron, en la recepción una joven rubia los recibió y comenzó a coquetearle a Blaine Kurt frunció el ceño y fulmino a la chica con la mirada, mientras comprobaba el registro, la joven hacía gestos coquetos tratando de conquistar a Blaine, este comenzó a sentirse incomodo así que sujeto a Kurt de la cintura y lo atrajo totalmente a su cuerpo Blaine se acercó y beso la comisura de sus labios dejándolo con ganas de mas, la joven rubia frunció el ceño e hizo el papeleo mucho más brusca de como había empezado ambos chicos se sonrieron, Kurt tomo la llave de su habitación, y le dedico una sonrisa de "Es mío Perra" entraron al elevador y en cuanto se cerraron las puertas, todo el ambiente se tensó notablemente, las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron notablemente pesadas y sin pensarlo Blaine se acercó a Kurt, acuno su cara entre sus manos y lo beso profunda y largamente sus lenguas se entrelazaban y bailaban juntas Blaine sujetaba el cuello de Kurt mientras su mano izquierda bajaba deliciosamente por lo largo de su espalda, Kurt se empotro contra la pared haciendo que se profundizaran su beso aún más, el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron haciendo que ambos se separaran totalmente ruborizados mientras que una pareja también entraba en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron la tensión regreso la pareja que había subido también lo sentía y sus ojos los delataban Blaine rodo los ojos y sonrió mientras pensaba "¿Qué tienen los ascensores?"…

* * *

Gabriela Cruz : Seran un poco asi, es solo que no soy muy buena expresando y desarrollando los temas sexuales sin embargo si habra y mucho ya vere como hacerle no te preocupes... Y si me tarde demasiado en subir de nuevo una disculpa. Gracias :)

linis93: Gracias Que bueno que te guste n.n, y pues si, agradescan a 50 Sombras de Grey ;)

oph.T.K.A No revelare mucho, pero dentro de 3 capitulos comenzaran los problemas, la tormenta llegara y trataran pero no podran soportarla pero como siempre despues de la tempestad viene la calma o tal vez no? ..

Elbereth3 Gracias! Ya extrañaba tus Reviews ! Que bueno que ta te hallas mejorado aunque ya se que paso mucho tiempo .-. Gracias, si pero siempre he pensado que Burt es el papa mas Genial que jamas pudo haber existido :3

Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

Ahora con Respecto a la Muerte de Cory:

Solo quiero volver a agradecerle por lo que me enseño, por que gracias a él comenze a ver Glee, él me enseño a creer, a como no dejar de hacerlo y por el y por todo el Cast **NUNCA VOY A DEJAR DE CREER**

No quiero estar triste por que se que ahora esta en un lugar mejor y aunque casi ya pasaron dos semanas el dolor sigue ahí, sin embargo no nos podemos detener, no es lo que él nos enseño así que.. Solo podemos agradecerle, mandarle nuestro apoyo a Lea, a su familia y a todo el Cast y valorar a nuestros seres queridos y a nosotros mismos por que hoy estamos mañana quien sabe, solo hay que disfrutar y vivir sin arrepentimientos y sin hacerle daño a nadie solo siguiendo nuestro instinto y escuchando a nuestro corazón!

Ningún sueño es demasiado pequeño ni demasiado estúpido,no escuchemos a los demás, si lo podemos soñar lo podemos lograr, solo es cosa de quererlo con todo el corazón y alma y luchar hasta obtenerlo.

Gracias Cory y algún día nos veremos en el tren de media noche que nos llevara a la siguiente gran aventura...

* * *

**-Courage.-**


	13. Rivales Pt 2

**MA-TEN-ME. Otra vez desapareci pero tengo justificacion, entre a la escuela y con mis clases de danza he estado ocupada aparte me bloque en la parte de la cancion y bueno ya saben soy bien impuntal..**

**Espero les guste el Cap me costo mucho trabajo y apenas lo termine lo estoy publicando **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Rivales Pt.2**

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en su piso y Kurt y Blaine bajaron, Blaine se quedó de espaldas a la puerta para que al momento en que Kurt metiera la tarjeta sus cuerpos se tocaran, Kurt se acercó a la puerta y deslizo la tarjeta sin tocar a Blaine este cerro los ojos esperando que Kurt lo besara sin embargo solo suspiro en su boca y bajo la perilla para abrir la puerta, Blaine rio bajo y se mordió el labio se adentraron en la habitación y Kurt dejo sus cosas en la cama y se sentó, Blaine sonrió y le dio la mano, se acercaron a la ventana y para la sorpresa de Kurt la ventana daba directo hacia Central Park Kurt sonrió y abrazo a Blaine, eran esos pequeños detalles los que hacen que cada vez Kurt se enamorara más y más de Blaine.

Salieron del hotel y fueron a caminar recorrieron Central Park, mientras Kurt caminaba, Blaine se había detenido a revisar algo en su teléfono. Kurt lo miro sospechosamente pero espero a que Blaine guardara su teléfono y regresaron a su conversación pasados unos minutos llegaron a mitad del Parque, Nick y Jeff estaban parados sonrientes, Jeff le paso una venda a Blaine y este se colocó detrás de Kurt.

-Es solo para no arruinar la sorpresa- Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras que Blaine le vendaba los ojos.

Blaine condujo a Kurt por unos 2 minutos hasta que se detuvieron Blaine se separó de él y Kurt estaba impaciente amaba los detalles de Blaine.

Se escuchó como un dedo golpeando un micrófono. Kurt sonrió ampliamente.

-Kurt Puedes quitarte la venda.-

Se retiró la venda con cuidado y la vista lo maravillo en medio de Central Park había en escenario al fondo estaba escrito "Kurt you're my teenage dream and the love of my life thanks for make my dreams come true"

Había tres micrófonos en el escenario, Blaine, Nick y Jeff estaban al frente de cada uno, Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo jalo hacia el escenario quedando de frente a los micrófonos Jeff y Nick comenzaron a hacer una melodía…

Suena Teenage Dream.

Niff Blaine Nick Jeff

Before you met me, I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy, You brought me to life  
Now every February, You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all, the way tonight  
No regrets, Just love  
we can dance, until we die  
you and I, We'll be young forever

(Kurt miraba maravillado a su novio cuando una chica con una rosa roja se puso delante de él y se la entrego, Kurt noto que atrás de ella habían diez personas más con una rosa del mismo color sonrió y miro de reojo a Blaine que seguía cantando)

You make me, Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream, The way you turn me on  
I can sleep, Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Kurt noto que cada rosa contenía una palabra.

La primera decía Amor

La segunda Esperanza

Let's go all, the way tonight  
No regrets, Just love  
We can dance, Until we die  
You and I, We'll be young forever

La tercera Fidelidad

La cuarta Confianza

You make me, Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream, The way you turn me on  
I can sleep, Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

La quinta Sinceridad

La sexta Coraje

I'ma get you heart racing, In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream, Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me

La séptima Felicidad

La octava Cariño

You make me, Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream, The way you turn me on  
I can sleep, Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

La novena Promesas

La decima Fe

Just one touch, Now baby I believe  
This is real, So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

La onceava Pasión

I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream, Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream Tonight

(Blaine se pone de rodillas y le entrega la última rosa, Kurt mira el papelito que decía "Te amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.")

Kurt sostenía las rosas y sonreía de oreja a oreja Blaine sonrió al ver la reacción de Kurt y se acercó para besarlo apasionadamente, Nick y Jeff aplaudieron y ellos sonrieron, Nick y Jeff se marcharon mientras que Kurt y Blaine siguieron su camino hacia el restaurante, sin duda era una de las mejores noches de sus vidas

Después de cenar ambos chicos se dirigían de nuevo al hotel caminaban en silencio disfrutando de la vista al pasar por un bar Kurt vio a un chico muy parecido a Korofsky y recordó lo que había sucedido y se tensó Blaine sintió el cambio y se puso delante de él.

-Que está mal?.- Kurt se limitó a mirarlo pero no dijo nada, el silencio cada vez se había echo más pesado, Kurt sabía que tenía que contarle lo que había pasado.

Blaine.

-Tenemos que hablar pero no aquí…- A Blaine se le erizo cada parte de su ser, se imaginaba lo peor o que quizás Kurt ya se había aburrido del así que corrió tras de Kurt que ya estaba a media cuadra lejos de él.

Llegaron al hotel y subieron por el ascensor Kurt permaneció enfrente mientras Blaine estaba arrinconado como un cachorro regañado, sentía que el mundo se le iba a venir abajo si Kurt decidía que todo tenía que terminar, aunque no se explicaba la razón si habían estado de maravilla quizás no viviendo juntos pero si más unidos.

Llegaron a su habitación y Kurt se sentó en la mesa, Blaine se acercó y trato de besarlo pero este se hizo hacia atrás hiriendo a Blaine. Se sentó enfrente de Kurt y este estaba con la mirada gacha "Es el final pensó Blaine."

-Blaine … Es difícil decir esto no es como hacerlo …-

-Solo dilo… Pero antes contéstame algo ¿Qué hice mal?.-

-Blaine espera ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Vas a terminar esto cierto?.- Dijo con un hilo de voz. Kurt lo miro aterrado se acercó a Blaine y lo abrazo.

-Te prometí que jamás lo haría y de eso no es a lo que me refiero, es solo…-

-Que pasa Kurt dime, por favor.- Kurt miro hacia abajo y comenzó a hablar

-El viernes de la semana pasada mientras veía tu mensaje, David paso a mi lado y me empujo a los casilleros quitándome mi teléfono, recordé que me dijiste que tuviera _Courage_ y fui tras él, entro a los vestidores y al entrar me echo encara, que según el yo estaba ahí para espiarlo, cuando se lo negué comenzamos a discutir y me harte y me gire para salir, justo en ese momento el .. el..- Blaine entrecerró sus ojos.

.-¿El qué? ¿Qué te hizo Kurt?-

-El me beso… Yo lo aleje de mí y el trato de besarme de nuevo y no lo deje, después salió de ahí y me quede es shock por lo que había sucedido, me fui a lavar el rostro para quitarme los residuos de su cara y entro Finn y me devolvió mi teléfono, él no sabe todo lo que paso, es por eso que no te conteste y por eso he estado ausente simplemente no sabía qué hacer, me sentía tan culpable pero te lo tenía que decir.- Kurt soltó el llanto mientras Blaine estaba rígido y con una mirada intensa enojada y frustrada.

-Blaine por favor espero no estés enojado.- Blaine lo miro con la ira ardiendo en sus ojos.

-Oh por supuesto que lo estoy.- Bufo

-Pero… Yo no quería, el…-

Blaine lo miro a los ojos y se calmó un poco.

-No Kurt no estoy enojado contigo, estoy furioso por lo que te hizo ese tipo, lo matare lo juro

-No Blaine no vale la pena, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa, sabes tenía miedo de tu reacción, de que fueras tú el que terminara todo, pero tenía que decírtelo y muy dentro de mi sabía que me ibas a entender -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si por supuesto, no fue tu culpa.- Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, se podía oír incluso el sonido de sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón.-

-¿Por qué pides perdón?

-Por todo, no quiero estar alejado de ti..-

-Yo tampoco, discúlpame es solo que odio a ese sujeto.-

-Lo sé yo también.-

-Kurt por favor prométeme algo cuando te suceda cualquier cosa, ya sea buena o mala, grande o pequeña, necesito que por favor me lo digas, las relaciones se tratan acerca de la confianza por favor.-

-Está bien lo prometo.- Kurt se arrodillo al lado de Blaine –Gracias por ser tu.- lo abrazo y se fueron a la recamara a dormir

Se levantaron a eso de las 12pm Kurt abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor el sol entraba por la ventana se levantó y miro por un rato a través de ella mirando central par, suspiro y parecía extraño pero se sentía en casa, siempre había soñado en grande pero esto iba más allá más allá de todo, eso era lo que quería y se sentía mal porque sabía que tendría que soparse de Blaine pero aun no sabía qué hacer, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de no pensar en eso, la noche anterior habían tenido una charla sobre confianza y no quería defraudar a Blaine.

Mientras Kurt miraba por la ventana Blaine se levantó y lo abrazo por la espalda, Kurt se dejó llevar por el toque de Blaine que cada vez era más intenso Kurt estaba ya muy emocionado cuando Blaine se detuvo, Kurt gruño pero Blaine le guiño un ojo.

-Bien por qué no preparas el baño.- Dijo, la mirada de Blaine era a ardiente y Kurt se mordió el labio.

-Si.- Dijo y se escabullo al baño entro y lleno la bañera. Pasados unos minutos toco el agua y estaba perfecta así que comenzó a desnudarse se quitó su playera y dejo ver su piel pálida pero firme, con una gran sensualidad se quitó los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer, se acercó al lavabo y se cepillo los dientes, Blaine estaba inmovil en el marco dela puerta observando a su novio de cerca Kurt no se había percatado de la presencia de Blaine hasta que termino de cepillarse los dientes, Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo beso profundamente, Kurt se separó jadeando mientras que Blaine lo miraba intensamente.

-Kurt, Hazme el amor...- Algo dentro de Kurt se encendió y toda su pasión salió a relucir.

Kurt se abalanzo sobre sus labios y los devoraba con fiereza, Blaine respondió con la misma pasión, sus lenguas bailaban juntas en un gran beso desenfrenado, Kurt comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Blaine Kurt llego a los bóxer de Blaine y los bajo su erección como siempre ya estaba a tope, Kurt la lamio de arriba hacia abajo enroscando su lengua por toda la extensión de Blaine este repetía el nombre de su amado mientras gemía, algo que excitaba totalmente a Kurt, kurt tomo un tubo de lubricante y lo puso en sus dedos, dilato un poco la parte intima de blaine e introdujo suavemente un primer dedo, Blaine gimió instantáneamente, Kurt dejo que su cuerpo se amoldara a su cuerpo, una vez listo comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de Blaine, este jadeaba intensamente, Kurt introdujo un segundo dedo y un tercero hasta que Blaine ya no sentía dolor solo placer, Kurt este detuvo y Blaine comprendió, Kurt se terminó de quitar sus bóxer y entro a la bañera, Blaine entro después que Kurt y se sentó sobre su erección, al principio Blaine hizo gestos pero después se relajó . Kurt sentía como el cuerpo de Blaine lentamente se amoldaba al suyo como si fueran dos partes de un rompecabezas que volvía a unirse. Blaine se detuvo para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara por completo al de Kurt mientras este lo acariciaba lentamente.

-¿Estás listo?- Pregunto Kurt un poco agitado

-SI.-

Kurt comenzó mover la cadera mientras Blaine subía y bajaba, sus movimientos eran sincronizados, mientras que sus gemidos eran perfectamente rítmicos Kurt disfrutaba el cuerpo de Blaine, la forma en que sus cuerpos se unían era perfecta las sensaciones eran nuevas y sumamente placenteras, se pertenecían tanto que parecía irreal. Kurt siguió con sus bombeando a Blaine a un ritmo sensual que volvía loco a Blaine, Kurt no pudo más y se vino dentro de Blaine haciéndolo tocar el cielo ,ambos volaron en un gran orgasmo que los llevo a un mundo totalmente ajeno.

Fueron al centro comercial pasear, como siempre Kurt se emocionaba, recorrió las tiendas viendo la ropa y comprando algunas cosas para sus amigos a Blaine le fascinaba observarlo pues se había dado cuenta que una de las más grandes pasiones de Kurt era la moda.

Se les había ido todo el día en el centro comercial, salieron de este con bastantes bolsas, Blaine se preguntaba cómo es que Kurt siempre podía darse esos lujos.

Llegaron a su habitación mientras Blaine ordenaba la comida, Kurt se probaba lo que se había comprado.

-Bunas noches, quiero una pizza vegetariana con mucho queso...- Decía Blaine al teléfono mientras Kurt lo observaba, Blaine finalizo la llamada y se volteó hacia la recamara, y lo que vio lo dejo atónito, Kurt estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una camisa negra muy pegada y unos pantalones dorados que abrazaban su cuerpo, y marcaban su espectacular y hermoso cuerpo, la boca de Blaine estaba por los suelos mientras Kurt se sonrojaba, Blaine trago duro pero esa imagen era sumamente excitante.

-Y bien ¿te gusta?- Dijo Kurt posando aún más sensualmente. Blaine balbuceo y asintió.

-Te ves delirantemente hermoso.- Kurt sonrió y se sonrojo más y se dirigio al sofá, Blaine lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, no lo resistió mas y se puso encima de él y lo beso profundamente, puso sus manos en su cuello y metió su lengua explorando la de Kurt, mientras se besaron Kurt escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Debe... Ser… La... Pizza…- Dijo gimiendo

-No importa.- Contesto Blaine con voz ronca.

Kurt hizo un movimiento e invirtió las posiciones quedando Blaine debajo de él, sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Cuánto es?- Pregunto e inmediatamente se arrepintió. No era la pizza lo que estaba afuera de su habitación.

-Hola… Kurt.- Dijo Sebastian con una gran sonrisa de comercial.

-Hola Sebastian.- Contesto, Sebastian recorría el cuerpo de Kurt con deseo, Blaine apareció detrás de Kurt y miraba a Sebastian con una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Smythe?-

-No sabía que tenías una excelente compañía, solo vine a avisarte que mañana nos reuniremos en la recepción para revisar que todo esté listo antes de la competencia.-

-Bueno pues muchas gracias…- Blaine acerco a Kurt por la cintura y le sonrió triunfalmente a Sebastian –Ahora si me disculpas estoy muy ocupado.- Kurt rodo los ojos.

-Si ya veo, adiós.-

Blaine maldijo por lo bajo mientras Kurt le rodaba otra vez los ojos, el celular de Kurt vibro y lo saco para ver quién era.

"_Cuando dejes de jugar al príncipe, comenzaras a divertirte…"_

Kurt levanto una ceja y Blaine lo miro confundido, Kurt le mostro el celular y Blaine bufo.

-Ese es el número de Sebastian ¿Cómo consiguió tu numero?-

-No lo sé y no me importa realmente.- dijo Kurt con desdén.

-Solo si me atrapas, el humor de ambos había cambiado radicalmente, Kurt corrió y Blaine se emocionó y lo persiguió, sabía que no podría alcanzar a Kurt así que lo arrincono entre la televisión y la ventana, Kurt se dio por vencido y Blaine lo levanto en sus brazos y mientras lo llevaba a la habitación mordió su brazo un poco fuerte, Kurt jadeo y Blaine rio.

-¿A que vino eso?-

-A que me hallas echo perseguirte, Blaine deposito a Kurt sobre la cama y se cerró la habitación con seguro.

Kurt comenzó a quitarse los pantalones mientras Blaine se le unía, ambos se quedaron en bóxer Kurt se recostó nerviosamente excitado mientras bailen se acercaba a la lámpara para apagar la luz, Blaine se sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a besarlo, saboreaba se lengua, mientras acariciaba su trasero, Kurt por su parte se aferraba a la espalda desnuda de su novio, Blaine abandono la boca de Kurt y poco a poco comenzó a bajar saboreándolo deliciosamente al pasar por su barbilla le encajo suavemente los dientes haciéndolo ver estrellas,, Blaine siguió su camino hasta su objetivo, bajo sus bóxer y su erección salto, la metió en su boca y comenzó a succionar deliciosamente, Kurt por su parte jadeaba incoherencias e inconscientemente empezó a mover su cadera follando la boca de Blaine, este se sorprendió pero siguió en su labor y Kurt no lo soporto y se vino en la boca de Blaine, este gustoso lamio hasta la última gota, poco a poco Blaine subía por todo su cuerpo de vez en cuando mordiendo o dejando algunos chupetones a lo largo de su cuerpo, Blaine se bajó de encima de Kurt, Blaine se levantó y Kurt se acercó a la orilla de la cama, Blaine tomo sus piernas y la paso por encima de sus hombros Kurt lo miro y se tapó con la almohada, Blaine se adentró completamente en el cuerpo de Kurt, este gimió a mas no poder mientras Blaine se adentraba una y otra vez en su ser, Blaine le retiro la almohada de la cara y Kurt se tapó otra vez.

-No te tapas quiero verte.-

-No me da vergüenza.-

-Porque, si solo estamos tu y yo.-

-Es por eso, solo el estar tú me hace sentir avergonzado.-

-Kurt realmente te amo.- Kurt sonrió y gimió cuando Blaine atrapo sus labios y se acostó encima de él siguiendo con sus embestidas. Kurt cerro los ojos y Blaine hizo que los abriera.

-Kurt mírame.- Este abrió los ojos avergonzado y miro directamente a los ojos de Blaine que estaban más oscuros que nunca.

-¿Sientes esto?- Pone la mano de Kurt en su pecho. –Me has preguntado mil veces si te amo y solo te lo puedo demostrar así, tu eres el culpable de cada una de mis sonrisas, de mis suspiros de mis lágrimas de mis pensamientos, eres el culpable de que yo se la persona más feliz del mundo, gracias a ti conocí el amor si esto no es estar enamorado no se entonces que es.- Kurt derramo unas lágrimas y beso a Blaine, Blaine gimió una última vez y se vino profundamente, Kurt lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Blaine, se sentían felices esto rebasaba todas las cosas que creían conocer acerca del amor.

Al fin era el día Kurt se levantó y se ducho mientras Blaine lo observaba.

Blaine estaba en el borde de la cama, Kurt se acercó y lo beso.

-Tengo que irme Te Amo.-

-Lo se También te amo.- Kurt tomo su maleta y se quedó en la puerta se giró y miro a Blaine

-Rómpete una pierna.-

-Rómpete una pierna tu.- Blaine le saco la legua mientras Kurt reía.

-Significa buena suerte tonto.-

-Lo sé solo quería hacerte enojar.- Blaine le dio un golpe a su nariz y Kurt sonrió,

-Te veré más tarde.-

-Ok.-

Kurt salió de la habitación y se dirigio a su hotel una vez ahí entro a la habitación de las chicas a dejar sus cosas, no hizo ningún ruido y justo cuando iba a entrar al baño todas las chicas al mismo tiempo lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre su día anterior, Kurt rodo los ojos y les conto solo las cosas superficiales, no necesitaban saber todos los detalles.

Rachel había estado dos horas llorando en el hombro de Kurt, Finn le había confesado que la había engañado con Quinn y estaba muy triste, las canciones que había echo en un día eran de los más tristes pero eran demasiado buenas Kurt la animo, y fueron a arreglarse mientras lo hacia Finn se acercó a Kurt mientras Rachel volvía a llorar, Kurt la abrazo y se levantó Finn lo alejo un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-Ya sé que ya lo sabes, y espero que no me juzgues, solo necesito a mi hermano en este momento, por favor dime que hacer.-

-Habla con ella, no puedo decirte nada más, jamás he estado en tu situación, pero creo que sería bueno que le hicieras saber que la amas y que fue un error pero que el amor es suficiente, no esperes que te perdone en seguida pero no es la primera vez que pasa así que solo te queda hablar…- Las luces centellaron era hora de salir a escena.-Vamos hermano, sé que la amas.-

-Gracias hermano.-

-Escucha Soy de Lime High Adecenta y yo tengo Orgullo, Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Highs Adjecent Cosas malas…- Santana estaba totalmente histérica después de las nacionales, Finn y Rachel se habían besado justo cuando terminaban de cantar Pretending y por desgracia nos habían descalificado, Kurt estaba sujetando a santana que parecía que iba a matar a Rachel, Rachel estaba aterrada en un rincón, Quinn le hecho un vaso de agua a Santana para hacer que se calmara, Brittany por su parte la abrazo y Santana se calmó un poco, Rachel se sentó al fin en la cama Santana salió dela habitación y al pasar a lado de Rachel le dijo.

-Estas en mi lista Enana.-

Blaine reía cuando escuchaba el relato de Kurt, estaban sentados en Lima Vean ya había regresado de Nueva York y estaban felices de regresar a casa aunque fue un fin de semana simplemente hermoso.

-Hey Kurt.- Kurt se volteó y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-Papa…-

-Hola.- Blaine lo miro y Burt los miro sin expresión alguna.

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa esta noche?- Dijo Burt con la misma expresión

-Gracia Papá ahí estaré...-

* * *

Ok aqui va lo bueno, no se cuanto tiempo libre tendre si no saben estoy en 2do de prepa y aveces se manchan con la tarea pero no se preocupen no pienso abandonar jamas el fic eso ni se lo cuestionen simplemente espero no tardar tanto en actualizar ninguno de los dos fics los quiero gracias a todos por seguir aqui y leer mi historia enserio los quiero.

Elbereth3 Wow enserio no se aveces tengo duda sobre el fic y tu me levantas, enserio gracias por tus comentarios; Lo se Korofsky es simplemente como es pero ya cambiara, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad :). Lo se Cory es y fue una gran inspiracion para mi :)

Candy Criss Jajaja gracias la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera asi que si fallo no me maten. PD no me hagas sentir mal la verdad creo que muchos lo sentimos pero a seguir adelante Lea lo Dijo superaremos esto Juntos!

GoodLuckBlackCat Gracias ! Espero que lo del hotel te halla gustado, sabes no planeaba incluir a Sebastian en el cap pero creo que un poco de celos y mas para donde va el fic me parecio buena idea muchas gracias! Jajaja Niff mmm me gusta tambien mucho esa pareja creo que funcionaria bastante con un poco mas de protagonismo ya veremos mas adelante :D

linis93 Todos necesitamos drama aparte creo que una relacion perfecta no tiene chiste, creo que las personas deben pasar por circunstancias para comprobar que el amor lo puede todo :D

Gabriela Cruz Lo se puedes matarme me tarde un buen, espero te halla gustado el cap :)

Bueno chic s nos leeremos pronto (espero) en cualquiera de mis dos fanfics

Los quiero a mas no poder!

Gracias por todo!

* * *

**-Courage-**


	14. Hermanos

**A un mes de no subir nada estoy de regreso y con capitulo doble D:**

**Si aunque son cortos se que les gustaran o al menos eso espero**

**Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo **

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Hermanos**

Blaine llego a su casa y se encontró con Cooper en la sala, lo saludo y Cooper se dio cuenta que Blaine estaba un poco raro, se adentraron en la sala y Cooper lo comenzó a interrogar.

-¿Bee que te pasa?- Blaine levanto una ceja y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Tomo un vaso de agua y se recargo en la barra.

-Burt me invito a cenar esta noche.- Cooper junto sus cejas.

-¿Y?.- Blaine tomo un trago de agua y miro hacia abajo.

-No se, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.- Cooper ladeo la cabeza

-Entonces ¿Que planeas hacer?- Blaine levanto la mirada

-No me queda más remedio que ir.- Contesto resignado

-Blaine sabes que te apoyo y pues si lo deseas yo te puedo acompañar.-

-No, Gracias hermano, pero es algo que tengo que hacer por mí mismo.-

-Está bien.- Dijo sentándose en la cama

-Bueno voy a arreglarme.-

-Está bien.- Cooper solo miro hacia afuera mientras Blaine subía las escaleras.

Blaine subió a su recamara y se dio una ducha, salió y aun con el agua recorriéndole el cuerpo le mando un mensaje a Kurt.

Tomo un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de su armario, se lo puso y se peinó, con una gran cantidad de gel se arregló su pelo una vez que quedo como él lo deseaba fue a tomar un corbatín de su cajón lo acomodo en su cuello y salió de su habitación.

Kurt leyó el mensaje y le sonrió a la pantalla estaba acostado mirando al techo donde estaba pegada una foto de Blaine, la miro y se levantó se dirigio al cuarto de su padre y encontró una carta sobre la cama se sentó y la desdoblo, inmediatamente reconoció que era la letra de su madre y siguió leyendo, mientras más avanzaba un dolor punzante le recorría todo el cuerpo no podía creer todo lo que decía esa carta, comenzó a llorar pero no pudo detenerse así que continuo, cada palabra que decía esa carta le rompía su alma en pedacitos, justo cuando la termino Burt entro en la habitación y se quedó inmovil en la puerta, Kurt levanto los ojos y Burt lo miro con terror. Kurt se levantó de la cama y le puso la carta en la cara, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dime papá que esto no es verdad, DIME QUE ESTO ES UNA CRUEL BROMA, ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE ESTO ES MENTIRA!- Burt agacho la mirada mientras Kurt lloraba aún más fuerte.

-No puedo negarlo, porque cada palabra en esa carta dice la verdad, lo siento Kurt, en verdad lo siento.-

Kurt cerro su puño y aventó la carta bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y se encerró en su recamara.

Burt estaba detrás de ella y tocaba frenéticamente porque necesitaba hablar con su hijo.

-Hijo por favor ábreme.-

-Vete.-

-No, debemos hablar.-

-NO. Por favor papá, necesito estar solo.-

-Está bien.- Al menos, aun después de saber la verdad, lo seguía llamando papá

Al cerrar la puerta un dolor punzante le atravesó el estómago, sin embargo tomo su chaqueta y fue con Cooper a pedirle su auto, Cooper estaba sentado escribiendo una melodía bastante triste frente al piano, Blaine toco la puerta e interrumpió su melodía, Cooper con su clásica sonrisa se dio vuelta y miro a su hermano.

-Necesito tu auto.-

-Claro Bee.- Cooper le arrojo las llaves a Blaine y este las atrapo sin mucho esfuerzo, Salieron del estudio y cuando llegaron a la puerta se despidieron Cooper miro a Blaine dedicándole una mirada de sinceridad.

-Pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, cuídate hermano.- Blaine se sorprendió ya que Cooper no era de ese tipo de personas, abrió la puerta y el frio de afuera era terriblemente helado, Cooper sujeto a Blaine – Buena suerte.- Blaine abrió los ojos y cerró la puerta se subió en el auto y manejo hacia casa de Kurt.

Pasada una hora llego a casa y solo la luz de la recama de Burt estaba encendida, estaciono el auto y el frio del exterior seguía helado o quizás un poco más que en Westerville, toco el timbre de la puerta y pasados unos segundos Burt abrió la puerta, Burt estaba totalmente pálido y a Blaine se le cayó el mundo en pedazos creyendo que algo le había sucedido a Kurt.

-¿Burt que su…su…cede?-

-Pasa.- Blaine entro y busco a Kurt por todas partes pero no lo encontró.

-Escucha Kurt leyó una carta que no debió haber leído, una cosa lo devasto y no quiere escucharme creo que a ti si te escuchara por favor habla con él, tres tenemos que hablar para que puedan comprender todo lo que está sucediendo.- Blaine asintió con la cabeza y bajo las escaleras en busca de Kurt. Toco la puerta dos veces y una voz ronca y desgastada contesto.

-Vete.-

-Kurt, soy yo.-

-Vete, no quiero verte.-

-Por favor abre Kurt.- Kurt no dijo nada solo se escucharon pasos, y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Blaine entro y se encontró con un Kurt totalmente dañado, Blaine se paralizo y lo único que pudo hacer fue estrechar al castaño más cerca de él queriendo quitarle lo que fuera que lo estaba dañando.

Kurt con un gritito ahogado trato de soparse de Blaine pero no pudo, no tenía fuerza así que cedió y se dejó abrazar por unos momentos hasta que internamente tomo fuerza y empujo a Blaine este se sintió herido y la vez confundido, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su novio.

-Kurt que sucede dime por favor.-

-No debemos estar juntos, no podemos.-

-¿Porque?- Exigió Blaine. –¿Fue algo que hice? ¿fue algo que dijiste?- Kurt solo agacho la mirada. –No me dejes así colgando en esta noche tan fría. Dime que es lo que sucede.

-No podemos estar juntos, porque, porque…- Kurt fue interrumpido por Burt.

-Porque son hermanos.- respondió Burt en el umbral de la puerta.

Blaine quedo en estado de Shock mientras que Kurt lloraba desconsoladamente…

* * *

**Adivinen que el viernes fue mi cumple y no se por que me llego la inspiracion y me puse a escribir.**

**Saben no planeaba esto pero creo que sera un buen giro, actualmente estoy leyendo cazadores de sombras y la idea surgió de ahí, así que aun no se me aceleren n.n, ni traten de matarme D:**

**Espero enserio que les guste este giro, en el siguiente cap aclaro dudas asi que no se me desesperen en seguida lo subo, muchisimas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, los amo con todo mi corazon :**3

**De nuevo Gracias **

* * *

Reviews:

**Gabriela Cruz: **Jaja yo tambien los extrañaba pero pues ya sabes como es la escuela, espero te agrade el capitulo n.n

**Elbereth3:** Lo se son muy _asklajalsjdaldaj_ notese que tanto amo Klaine, pero bueno aqui esta el giro que dio la historia,espero te guste :)

**Toph.T.K.A:** Como ya lo dije antes odio, enserio ODIO, que hagan ver a mi Suricata hermosa como una perra, no se creo que al final Sebastian solo es una persona asustada que demuestra su amor de manera extraña y eso quiero que se note en el fic asi que ya veras :3

PD ya me comienza a salir lo hija de Ryan :3

* * *

**Courage.**


	15. Secretos

**Aqui esta el cap espero lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Secretos**

Blaine comenzó a derramar lágrimas y sus piernas no le respondían, así que callo de rodillas sobre el suelo Burt se sorprendió y corrió a ayudarlo, Blaine ahora si sentía que su mundo se le venía abajo, Burt lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo a la cama de Kurt se sentaron y Burt se levantó y encendió la luz, tomo una silla y se colocó delante de ambos chicos.

-Esto aún es difícil de decir, ya que jure que nunca les contaría nada pero deben saberlo, desde pequeños supe del amor que sentían el uno por el otro pero nunca pensé que de verdad esto fuera enserio, y que realmente se enamorarían yo pensé que con el tiempo esto terminaría y no sería más que un amor pasajero o amor de hermanos es por eso que no les dije esto antes como ya lo dije me equivoque. Kurt comenzó a llorar y Blaine impulsivamente le sujeto la mano, Kurt la apretó pero la retiro Blaine entendió y regreso la mirada a Burt.

-Estoy listo para escuchar toda la verdad.- Kurt asintió también y Burt comenzó el relato.

-Verán: Elizabeth Eleine y Yo vivíamos en la misma calle, desde que éramos muy pequeños siempre fuimos muy unidos y nos convertimos más que en mejores amigos nos convertimos en hermanos de alma, hacíamos todo juntos y así crecimos juntos como una pequeña familia, Cuando estábamos en la universidad Elizabeth y Eleine conocieron a James y por más que me cueste admitirlo era realmente apuesto y ambas no tardaron en caer rendidas a sus pies, pero James sin embargo se enamoró de Eleine, al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir, a pesar de ser muy unidos Eleine nunca supo que Eli estaba enamorada de James, pasaron los años y decidieron casarse, Eleine como era de esperarse le pidió a Elizabeth que fuera su madrina de bodas, y Eli no tuvo más opción que aceptar, al poco tiempo Eleine nos dijo que estaba embarazada de Cooper pero al mismo tiempo los padres de Eli murieron en un accidente y se quedó sola, sus padres desgraciadamente tenían muchas deudas y para pagarlas tuvo que vender su casa, y se quedó sin dinero, el perder a sus padres fue devastador para ella y como no tenía a nadie más le ofrecí vivir aquí, fue un buen tiempo el que paso aquí, cuando Cooper tenía alrededor de 4 años James y Eleine tuvieron una gran pelea y Eleine se fue de la casa, Elí como era de esperarse visitaba a james y se aseguraba que el estuviera bien, una noche el llamo de madrugada, no supe que hablaron, solo supe que Eli tomo las llaves del auto y se dirigio a casa de james, al otro día regreso envuelta en llanto y se encerró en su recamara y por una semana no comió ni bebió nada tuve que derrumbar la puerta para sacarla y obligarla a comer algo, ella en vez de comer me abrazo y comenzó a llorar y solo decía "le he fallado le he fallado a Eleine" insistí en que me dijera la verdad y me arrepentí de hacerlo ella me confeso que james estaba un poco tomado y pues estuvieron juntos, Eli estaba muy arrepentida pero no podía hacer nada, a las 3 semanas Eli comenzó a sentirse mal, tenía náuseas y vomitaba todas las mañanas, la lleve al médico y mientras ella entro a consulta yo fui a la cafetería, cuando estaba tomando mi café Eli apareció y estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal se sentó y me entrego una hoja la leí y revisándola la única casilla marcaba era la de embarazo levante una ceja y ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza e pregunte qué es lo que quería hacer y ella solo me pidió que la llevara con Jame, llegamos a la casa y él nos abrió entramos a la casa y ella se puso nerviosa y justo cuando ella iba a decirle todo Eleine salió de la cocina y nos dijo que ella y james regresarían, Eli apretó mi mano y Eleine supo que algo andaba mal, nos insistió hasta saber que era y Eli le dijo que estaba embarazada y que ella y yo nos casaríamos en un mes, Eleine se emocionó tanto que lloro de felicidad realmente nos queríamos, Elí me pidió que me casara con ella, por supuesto yo acepte porque siempre estuve enamorado de ella, después de la boda nada cambio entre nosotros ella solo me veía como hermano y para mi estaba bien, con solo saber que ella estaba a salvo era suficiente para mí, cuando llegaste al mundo fuiste la luz de la vida para Elizabeth.

Cuando tu tenías tres años Eli se enfermó y la lleve al hospital el doctor le hizo unos análisis y resulto que tenía un tumor cerebral, Eli lucho contra la enfermedad pero no lo logro ella trato de aferrarse a la vida por ti, sin embargo la enfermedad fue más fuerte y desgraciadamente murió, no sin antes hacerme jurar que te cuidaría y que jamás te contaría la verdad por el bien de todos. La muerte e Elí fue algo devastador para mí y si no te hubiera tenido a ti Kurt yo me hubiera muerto junto con ella, pro por ti estoy vivo por que me aferre a ti si bien la sangre no nos une el alma si lo hace y para mí siempre serás mi hijo. Pasaron los años y yo seguí frecuentando a Eleine y el día de tu cumpleaños Blaine recuerdo que Kurt se sentía muy mal y no podíamos ir a tu fiesta así que te lleve tu regalo, ese día Eleine en voz baja me hizo prometer que si por alguna razón ella no estaba bajo ninguna circunstancia te dejara solo ese día me fui un poco confundido de tu casa así que regrese a cuidar a Kurt, en la noche justo antes del accidente Kurt comenzó a sentirse mucho más mal así que me quede con el cuándo el dolor había disminuido un poco el teléfono comenzó a sonar, eran del hospital avisándome lo que había pasado, inmediatamente llame a Shelby y yo me fui a hospital, Eleine me vio y me sujeto la mano y me hizo jurar que te cuidaría como otro hijo, cuando lo prometí ella me sonrió y cerro sus ojos y fue la última vez que vi los ojos color verde de Eleine.

La muerte de James y Eleine fue algo que realmente me destrozo, había perdido de nuevo a alguien que realmente quería; pasados unos días me llamaron para leer el testamento de Eleine en él decía que coopera quedaría a cargo de Samuel, el hermano de Eleine mientras que Blaine quedaría a mi cargo, el abogado también me dio una carta de Eleine donde me explico que Cooper se quedaría con Samuel al ser un talento nato y en los Angeles tendría más oportunidad de crecer mientras que al considerarme su hermano y Blaine ser más joven estaría mejor aquí, sin que se corrompiera demasiado en las grandes ciudades además sabía que Kurt y tú se llevarían bien ya que casi tienen la misma edad.

Cuando te traje aquí te adaptaste inmediatamente y quizás no lo sepas pero esa noche yo me quede detrás de la puerta y vi todo lo que paso en ella, al ustedes temerle a la oscuridad Kurt te conto que Eli solía decirle que mientras las luces permanecieran encendidas nada malo podría pasarle, así que dejaron la luz encendida, después de un rato Kurt se quedó dormido pero como era de esperase Blaine no podía así que se levantó y te metiste en la cama de Kurt, lo abrazaste como si la vida te fuese en ello y solo así lograste dormir, todas las noches sucedía lo mismo, sino abrazabas a Kurt no podías dormir, con el tiempo creí que se acabaría pero por el contrario creció, la forma en la que abrazabas a Kurt no era de hermanos era de amor. Me equivoque y deje que esto llegara más lejos por favor espero que puedan entenderme y algún día poder perdonarme- Kurt jadeo y siguió llorando en voz baja mientras Blaine se aferraba a la sabana de la cama, Kurt se levantó, le dedico a Blaine una mirada triste a Blaine y se detuvo al lado de Burt.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste papa y no hay nada que perdonar, pero algo es cien por ciento seguro el amor sobre pasa todo y no se puede evitar, y no te preocupes tu siempre serás mi padre gracias por todo.- Kurt se dirigio al baño y la habitación se silenció, Blaine interrumpió el silencio y comenzó a llorar, se levantó y se puso de rodillas frente a Burt

-Burt te lo ruego dime que es mentira, te daré lo que quieras, si es necesario me alejare para siempre de Kurt, solo dime que es mentira y aléjanos de este sufrimiento.- Burt ayudo a levantarse a Blaine y lo miro a los ojos.-

-Daria lo que fuera porque esto fuera mentira, pero no lo es.-

-No puedo, no quiero aceptarlo, lo amo demasiado.-

-Lo se Blaine, He visto como lo miras, pero no puedo hacer nada, lo desearía pero no puedo.- Burt le acaricio la cabeza a Blaine y este respiro pesadamente –Me voy a casa de Carole necesitan hablar a solas, los quiero.-

Burt salió de la habitación Blaine se froto los ojos y se encontró con Kurt mirándolo desde la puerta del baño con los ojos empapados y con la mirada más triste que jamás le había dedicado.

* * *

Kurt miraba a Blaine y aun no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando en su mente solo recordaba que debía sentir repulsión hacia Blaine pero nada de eso sucedía, por el contrario el sentía que su amor seguía intacto y quizás más fuerte viéndolo ahí sentado totalmente frágil y triste quería correr a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y que a pesar de todo él lo seguiría amando pero no podía sus piernas no le respondían solo se quedó inmovil en la puerta observándolo mientras en su interior escuchaba como su alma se iba destrozando.

Blaine lo miro y Kurt no lo soporto más y se acercó a Blaine y lo abrazo, por unos instantes todo lo anterior había desaparecido y solo estaban ellos dos mientras se abrazaban, Kurt solo pensaba en el mensaje que le había mandado esa tarde…

_"Siempre te amare pase lo que pase, aun si es algo prohibido, jamás voy a dejarte."_

* * *

******De corazón espero les guste el cap, tratare de ponerme al día con el fic, ya mas o menos mis maestros se ablandaron así que tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible los quiero y gracias por seguirme apoyando, son los mejores :)**  


**Pd prometo actualizar _LPNEANF_ lo mas pronto que pueda, pero estoy bloqueada D: **

**A si, si tienen cualquier duda pregunten y yo les respondere lo mas rápido posible :)**

******Sin mas que agregar los dejo los vere (Leere) pronto :)**

* * *

Courage.-


End file.
